Pictures Loves Liars
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Aria, Spencer & Em learn a Marin Family Secret. HANNA.HAS.A.SISTER. Who just happens to be an old friend of Melissa's? Michaela comes to town and some old secrets just can't stayed buried. This takes place after Hanna's car accident & season1 rewritten!
1. One Beautiful World

Pretty Little Liars: Pictures Love Liars

This story takes place after the end of season 1, part 1 after Hanna gets hit by the car, the rest of season 1 might be rewritten if possible.

* * *

><p>Hanna has been laying in the hospital bed, sleeping for a couple of hours with her mother sitting on the chair next to her bed. Ashley's talking on her cell phone to Hanna's dad.<p>

**Ashley:** "She's fine. Just a broken leg, nothing to worry about. I'll let her know. Yes, I called her. She said she was coming to town anyway, nothing can stop her from not. I'll let her know when she gets here. Bye."

Hanna wakes up and looks at her mother.

**Hanna: **"Mom..."

She says waking up, sitting herself up. Hanna looks at the clock.

**Hanna:** "Has Spencer, Aria, or Emily come by to see me?"

**Ashley:** "No, I think they're still in school. But your father called back...Along with Michaela."

**Hanna: **"Cayla called? What did she want?"

**Ashley:** "To visit, said she's coming home."

**Hanna**: "We haven't seen her since she graduated high school and headed to California to become a Super Star."

**Ashley**: "Well, she's on vacation. Didn't you hear One Beautiful World is canceled?"

**Hanna**: "Right. Who did she play anyways?"

**Ashley:** "I believe it was Victor Ronson's fifth wife, Shay Bellisario."

**Hanna:** "I hope she can tell us what's going to happen, the last I saw Victor and Shay were trying to concieve a child but Shay's pregnant with Mitch's child."

**Ashley:** "Who's Mitch?"

**Hanna:** "Victor's son."

**Ashley:** "Oh. You can do all the soap opera gossip you want once she gets here. How are feeling?"

**Hanna:** "I'm good."

Hanna's phone beeps, she picks it up and looks at it. One New Message.

**Hanna:** "I'm hungry. Can you go get me a granola bar?"

**Ashley:** "Just a granola bar?"

**Hanna:** "Please."

**Ashley**: "Ok."

Ashley gets up and walks out of the room. Hanna picks up the phone and clicks open...

_Oh, Poor Hannakins. Sorry I lost my temper. But if your long lost friend talks... I talk..._

'What does that mean,' Hanna asks herself. Just as Michaela walks into the room, she has long natural red hair flowing down past her shoulders. She looks excited to see Hanna.

**Michaela**: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

**Hanna**: "Cayla. I can't believe your here."

**Michaela**: "Hey, once The Woman told me what happened I had to come and see you, plus my show got canned, I have nothing else to do."

**Hanna:** "You know she hates it when you call her that."

**Michaela:** "Well, I promise I won't say it to her face."

**Hanna**: "We have some show gossip to get into. I need to know what's going to happen between Victor and Shay..."

Michaela sits down on the end of the bed, near Hanna's broken leg.

**Michaela:** "Victor finds out that she cheated with Mitch but thinks the baby's his, so they try to work out the marriage."

**Hanna:** "What about Mitch?"

**Michaela:** "He tries to kill me...her..."

**Hanna:** "It must be really upset to find out that your whole life is over."

**Michaela:** "It's not over. I can start over, maybe even here in Rosewood."

**Hanna:** "Really?"

Hanna says getting excited.

**Michaela:** "Yeah. Really."

Just then Ashley walks into the room. She sees Michaela and a smile forms on her face.

**Ashley:** "Michaela. How was your flight?"

**Michaela:** "Awesome. But i'm really starving, I will never trust airline food since the last time I got food poisioning."

Ashley hands Hanna the granola bar.

**Ashley:** "Maybe we can have a late lunch and catch up."

**Michaela:** "Sounds good. And I know you don't want to hear all the One Beautiful World spoilers like Hanna here, but it'll be good to talk."

**Ashley:** "It's almost time for her friends to show up, so we'll wait for them."

**Michaela:** "Friends. The Hanna I knew only liked to hang out with me, because i'm cool."

She says in a playful tone.

**Michaela:** "Tell me about them..."

Hanna looks at Michaela. She's always looked up to her and not just because she's older and maturer. She's always wanted to be like her.

**Hanna:** "Well, Spencer's smart, determined, and insanely gorgeous. Emily's atheletic, toned and quiet. Aria, well, Aria's artistic and smart. And Mona, well Mona's..."

**Ashley:** "...Mona. She's undiscribable."

Michaela looks at Ashley when she speaks.

**Michaela:** "Wow. This Mona must be a handful."

**Ashley:** "Oh, she is."

Just then Mona walks in early.

**Ashley:** "Speak of the devil."

Ashley says almost under her breath to Michaela.

**Mona:** "Hanna. How are you feeling?"

**Hanna:** "I'm fine, Mona. Where's the others?"

**Mona:** "They were right behind me. But you know i'm faster in heels."

As she says that, Spencer, Emily and Aria walk into the room.

**Spencer:** "Seriously, Mona, didn't you hear us say to wait up for us?"

**Mona:** "I'm sorry, I probably couldn't hear you over the clicking of my heels."

The girls noticing Michaela sitting on the bed and look at her, then at Hanna.

**Hanna:** "Guys. I want you to meet, Michaela. My sister."

**Emily, Spencer, & Aria:** "Sister?"

**Hanna:** "Yeah, I have a sister."

**Michaela:** "And i'm awesome..."

Michaela stands up and walks by them.

**Michaela:** "Let me guess... Spencer...I love your hair color. Is it natural?"

**Spencer:** "Nice to meet you, and yeah, it is."

She says extending to her hand to Spencer and shaking hands, and then walks in front of Aria.

**Michaela:** "You must be Aria, love the earrings."

**Aria:** "Um...thanks."

Then she walks in front of Emily.

**Michaela:** "Emily. Love the skirt."

**Emily:** "Thank you."

Ashley stands up and looks at Hanna.

**Ashley:** "Me and Cayla are going to to go lunch. Call me if you need anything."

**Hanna:** "Thanks mom."

Michaela walks back by Hanna, she hugs her and whispers in her ear.

**Michaela**: "I love you baby sister."

**Hanna:** "I love you, too."

Michaela then leaves the room with Ashley. Mona walks by her.

**Mona:** "You never told me you had a sister."

**Aria:** "Yeah. Not once have you mentioned it."

**Hanna**: "She's...once she graduated high school she left, didn't think she was going to come back and I never in a million years thought she'd come back."

**Emily:** "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us about her."

**Hanna:** "I never told you guys because I didn't see the point in mentioning it. Ok."

They all agree in unision. Spencer takes over the seat Ashley was in and the rest stand by the bed.

**Spencer:** "So when are you getting out?"

**Hanna:** "Soon. Hopefully."

Hanna looks at her friends, they all look like they've been hit by a bus from just finding out that she has a sister, what would they do if they found out what she knew. Sometimes secrets don't always stay hidden.


	2. Melissa V Michaela

Ashley and Michaela are in a local restraunt, talking over lunch. Ashley ordered a salad with no dressing and Michaela ordered a cheese burger with french fries.

**Ashley:** "Aren't you worried about your waist line?"

**Michaela**: "Seriously. I'm unemployed, Hollywood doesn't want me anymore. Every other soap opera is getting canceled from left to right. First All My Children & One Life To Live. Next thing you know, Days Of Our Lives is gone, too."

**Ashley:** "I didn't mean it like that...Have you talked to your father?"

**Michaela:** "No. The last i've heard of him, he requested my friend approval online and I denied."

Ashley smiles and looks at her.

**Ashley:** "He's engaged. Her name's Isabel and she has a daughter around Hanna's age."

**Michaela:** "Seriously. You know i'm sorry right..."

Michaela says slyly changing the subject.

**Ashley:** "What's there to be sorry about? Everyone leaves eventually."

**Michaela**: "I never said goodbye. I didn't want to leave without a goodbye."

**Ashley:** "It's alright, I understand. Your father wants to see you, tough. I told him i'd tell you. You don't have to see him, that's up to you."

**Michaela:** "I'll think about it. Did the cops ever find out who hit Hanna?"

They both are picking at their food while talking, Michaela takes a bite out of her burger.

**Ashley:** "These dumb police officers can't find a damn clue to who did it. And Hanna doesn't remember if she saw anyone."

**Michaela:** "Wow."

**Ashley:** "Ian's back in town and you wouldn't believe what he did. Weren't you two an item back in high school?"

**Michaela:** "Mom, we did date, I thought it was serious. When did he get back?"

**Ashley:** "A week or so ago."

**Michaela:** "What did he do?"

She says taking a sip of her drink.

**Ashley:** "He married Melissa."

Michaela spits her drink back into her glass.

**Ashley:** "Are you alright?"

**Michaela:** "I'm fine."

She says putting the glass down and looks at her mother.

**Michaela:** "He married Melissa? Melissa Hastings?"

**Ashley:** "Your bestfriend in high school."

**Michaela**: "We were never best friends. Melissa always had to have things her way."

**Ashley**: "It's true, Melissa Hastings has always been that girl. Spencer is Melissa's sister, if you couldn't tell."

**Michaela:** "Wait..I knew she looked fimiliar. Mrs. Hastings would always get me to babysit her. I think I liked Spencer more than Melissa."

**Ashley:** "Everyone does, honey, she's friendlier."

Mother and daughter share a moment, even if its a small one, but Michaela's also hiding a secret from her mother, that if she knew, she's be more upset about.

Back at the hospital, Mona had to leave to get a mani-pedi but promised to be back later. Hanna told the girls about Noel Kahn being A, but they are still in awe with the whole secret sister thing like its the Easter Bunny being an actually bunny instead of parents.

**Spencer:** "Your sister looks fimiliar. Your sure I haven't seen her anywhere."

**Hanna:** "Probably on TV or in the tabloids. My sister's a soap star..."

She says with enthusiasm. They all look puzzeled.

**Hanna:** "You've never seen One Beautiful World. It's totally amazing, i've been watching it since I was in my mom's uterus. It's insanely good, but they're canceling it."

**Aria:** "Oh my god, my mom used to love watching that show."

**Emily**: "My mom's never watched a soap a day in her life."

**Spencer:** "I don't think that's where I know her from. But i've seen Melissa watching that show a few times and smirking at the Tv."

**Emily:** "Smirking."

**Aria:** "Why would she smirk at the TV?"

**Spencer:** "I don't know maybe the story line was stupid. I'd always hear her murmur under her breath stupid bitch all the time, tough."

**Hanna:** "Really?"

**Spencer:** "Yeah. It's getting late, I should be heading home to get my homework done."

**Hanna:** "Are you guys staying?"

She says looking at Emily and Aria, Aria's sitting on the bed by her broken leg and Emily's at the end of the bed. They both start fidgiting with something.

**Emily:** "I should get my assingment done for McAdams, its due Friday."

**Aria:** "Me, too. You know how Squidward gets if your assignments aren't due on time."

**Hanna:** "But i'm going to be bored."

**Spencer:** "Call your mom, your sister. Call Mona or Lucas. You have tons of friends to call."

**Hanna:** "I know."

Hanna says sulking as the girls leave. We then see Spencer walking into her house, she calls out to see if anyone's home.

**Spencer:** "Mom. Dad. Melissa."

No answer. She walks to the couch and sees a tabloid laying on the coffee table.

**Spencer:** "Melissa was here."

Spencer grabs up the mag and browses through it. She then lands on page where a girls face has been blacked out with a permanet marker. In the picture she's shopping in Los Angeles with a friend of hers. Spencer looks at the name of the woman, Michaela Marin. Spencer is curious to why Melissa would decapitate someone. Michaela's from Rosewood, did Melissa know her? Spencer ask herself. Just then Melissa walks in with Mrs. Hastings, Spencer holds up the magazine.

**Spencer:** "I was browsing through this and I saw Melissa disfigured a picture. I can't even tell who this person is anymore."

**Mrs. Hastings:** "I haven't even finished reading that. You know I need my little weekly fix on the rich and fabulous."

**Melissa:** "Does it matter it was just a picture?"

**Mrs. Hastings:** "How am I suppose to know who the celebrity is?"

**Melissa:** "I don't, read the description box."

Spencer thinks to herself, there's a way to find out if she knows Michaela.

**Spencer:** "Mom. Guess who's back in town. Do you remember Michaela Marin?"

Mrs. Hastings tries to remember the name and Melissa flinches when Spencer mentions it.

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Cayla Marin. She's Ashley's daughter. She used to baby sit you. And her and Melissa were friends in high school."

**Melissa:** "We weren't friends mother. She was a pirahna."

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Wait...doesn't Michaela play on One Beautiful World?"

**Melissa:** "Played the shows getting canceled and I know why, the bad acting."

She says and heads off to the barn in the back, Spencer walks by her mother by the island. Her mother is getting ingrediants out to make a salad.

**Spencer:** "What's up Melissa's butt?"

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Melissa and Michaela were friends back in middle school and high school. After that I don't know what happened."

**Spencer:** "Something had to come between them. Why don't I remember her baby sitting me?"

**Mrs. Hastings:** "You don't remember, you used to beg for Cayla to watch you instead of Melissa when me and your father went out."

**Spencer:** "Now I remember, Michaela actually used to play with me instead of ignoring me like Melissa did. No wonder everyone likes her better than Melissa."

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Hey, thats not nice to say about your sister."

**Spencer:** "Sorry."

Spencer apologizes. Beep. New Text Message. Spencer picks up her phone and opens it away from her mother.

_Someone's not telling you everything! Wanna know more? Take a peek into Melissa's past..._


	3. Michaela Loves Ian

_Someone's not telling you everything! Wanna know more? Take a peek into Melissa's past..._

After reading that text two more times, Spencer gets curious, there's gotta be more into the Michaela/Melissa problem than them two hating each other. Spencer looks at her mother.

**Spencer:** "I'm going to start on my homework."

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Dinners going to be done soon. The roast is almost done, so i'll call you down when its ready."

**Spencer:** "Is dad joining us?"

**Mrs. Hastings:** "He's working late tonight."

**Spencer**: "Ok."

Mrs. Hastings continues to do what she's doing and Spencer heads upstairs to Melissa's old bedroom. When she walks in, she notices everything looks the same as if no one has been in here since Melissa's been in high school.

**Spencer**: "It's a Melissa shrine."

She then walks to a book shelf and looks for a yearbook, she grabs all the yearbooks from middle and high school. She starts with 7th grade and opens the front cover and sees a whole page written on by one person with drawings and BFF symbols and then she notices Michaela's signiture at the bottom of the page. She then looks through the other books and notices the same thing on the second page of every yearbook up to her sophmore year. When Spencer gets to the sophmore year book, she flips to Marin, Michaela and notices that Michaela's face has been blacked out with a permanent marker.

**Spencer:** "What happend sophmore year?"

She double checks and the same thing in the junior and senior books. Michaela's face has been blacked out. Spencer then puts them back on the bookshelf in order and starts snooping some more. She looks under the bed and notices a big shoe box type of box with a lid. She begins to lift it up, she notices something when her mom calls her.

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Spencer, dinner's ready."

**Spencer:** "Coming."

Spencer closes the box and grabs it, she holds it under her arm and brings it into her bedroom, she slips it under her bed and when she walks out of her room and starts heading downstairs she sees her mother telling Melissa and Ian dinner's ready if they wanted to join them. They agree to come to dinner.

Hanna has been home for twenty minutes and the wheel chair she's been sitting it is aggrovating. She hates not being mobile. Michaela is sitting at the kitchen table talking to her sister.

**Michaela:** "Mom told me about the money problem."

**Hanna**: "She did? She didn't ask for help did she, because we don't need it. We can fix this ourselves..."

**Michaela:** "She didn't, but i'm giving it to her. In exchange for a place to stay."

**Hanna:** "You're moving back in?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah. I have no career in Hollywood, and me being a smart girl I went to college while I was on the show. I recieved my..."

**Ashley:** "Masters in Psychology."

She says as she walks into the kitchen with take out dinner.

**Michaela:** "You've checked up on me."

**Ashley:** "Of course I did. It's called Wikipedia. And In Touch Weekly. I brought Sushi."

**Michaela:** "Yummm..."

**Hanna:** "Major yum."

**Ashley:** "I'm going to love having you back around. You don't know how many times I miss this."

She says sitting at the table, Michaela gets up and gets three plates from the cabinet. She brings it back to the table and Ashley starts putting sushi on plates.

**Hanna:** "I love this, too. So what are you going to do about a job Cayla?"

**Michaela:** "Tomorrow i'm going to look around. I should find something."

**Ashley:** "The schools been looking for someone for the students to talk to since Alison DiLaurentis' death. Maybe you can see about a job there, to help the students with their grief."

**Michaela:** "I'll see about that tomorrow. Thanks. And i'm sorry to hear about your friend, Alison, it must be really hard to loose someone like that."

**Hanna:** "It was."

**Michaela:** "If you ever wanna talk about..."

**Hanna:** "I'll let you know."

They start eating their dinner, Hanna looks at her sister.

**Hanna:** "So, are you seeing anyone?"

**Michaela:** "At the moment, no, I just got out of a relationship a few weeks ago."

**Hanna:** "What happened to Justin Timberlake? Weren't you two dating?"

**Michaela:** "Briefly. We flirted and had a small relationship for about 5 months."

**Ashley:** "I thought you dated Ryan Reynolds."

**Michaela:** "I did, I thought we were serious after his marriage ended. But things changed."

She says keeping something to herself. She pulls out her cell and starts sending a text while Ashley and Hanna discuss Hanna going back to school. Michaela text 'Can we meet up? Our spot." and sends. She then smiles as she see looks at her family. She missed spending time with them.

The Hastings are enjoying their dessert, Mrs. Hastings ordered a cheesecake from The Cheesecake Factory and they are enjoying it and talking about Melissa and Ian, like always Spencer's feeling left out and trying to finish up so she can go look inside that box when Ian's phone beeps. He opens it up and reads it, while he reads it, he notices Melissa and Veronica in deep conversation. He then text back. "Be there in 10." He takes a last bite and then looks at Melissa.

**Ian**: "I'm going to go for a walk. I feel like I need some fresh air."

**Melissa**: "Ok, honey. Who was that text from?"

**Ian:** "Just one of those chain texts."

**Melissa:** "Oh, ok."

**Spencer:** "I'm finished. Can I be excused?"

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Yes, you may."

**Spencer:** "Thank you."

Spencer heads upstairs to her bedroom. Ian kisses Melissa goodbye and leaves. Mrs. Hastings and Melissa start cleaning up. When Spencer gets upstairs to her room, she locks the door and pulls out the box. She takes sits down on her bed, takes the top off and lays it flat on her bed. Inside there's a scrapbook of pictures, on the cover there's a picture of Melissa and Michaela when they were in about 7th grade. On the first page there's pictures of Melissa and Michaela hanging out together, acting goofy, posing like they are Charlie's Angels and other stuff in the middle of the book, theres pictures of them hanging out with a younger Ian. Melissa's always looking googly eyed and Ian's looking at Michaela. In another picture, Michaela and Ian were kissing. Then there's a picture on the last page of Ian and Melissa together, and an ultra sound of a baby. Just then Mrs. Hastings knocks on the door making Spencer jump.

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Spencer, it's me."

**Spencer:** "I'm coming."

Spencer throws the book in the box and the top on and the slides it under the bed, she then unlocks the door and opens it.

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Why was the door locked?"

**Spencer:** "I was about to change before I start my home work."

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Oh, Ok. I just wanted check up on you and see if you needed any help with your assignment."

**Spencer:** "No, i'm fine. It's a simple essay."

**Mrs. Hastings:** "Ok. My offer still stands though."

**Spencer:** "Thank you."

We then see Michaela sitting on a child swing at the park, it's late out and no one is around. Ian walks up and looks at her.

**Ian:** "What are you doing back in town?"

He says sitting on the other swing next to her.

**Michaela:** "Didn't you hear about my sister, some idiot ran her over. Why did you marry Melissa Hastings?"

**Ian:** "Because I love..."

**Michaela:** "Me. You told me you loved me just a month ago in LA. Don't you remember that? Becuase I do."

**Ian:** "Its not what you think."

**Michaela:** "Oh, its not. Then tell me what it is. Are you lying for her?"

**Ian:** "No. Cayla, I've loved you since high school, you know that."

Michaela gets upset and stands up in front of him. He stands up, too.

**Michaela:** "Then why didn't you ask to marry me. Huh. I've waited for you."

**Ian:** "Because you lied to me. After graduation before you left, you took a pregnancy test and told me it was negative."

**Michaela:** "And... I was 18, I had to make a descion. You were with Melissa and I..I've been lving with my choice since then and i'm doing fine."

**Ian:** "I married to Melissa..."

Before he can finish his sentence Michaela kisses him, passionately and Ian kisses her back. After a few seconds she pulls away.

**Michaela:** "But your still in love with me."

**Ian:** "I gotta get back before she gets worried."

Michaela stays quiet as she watches the love of her life walk away. She loved him and she does, but he's married to her enemy. Her phone then vibrates in her pocket, she pulls it out and opens it, in the text there's the picture of her and Ian kissing, and a message.

_If you don't stay away from Ian, this pictures going to go to a certain brunette with his last name. -A_

Michaela then looks around. Who seen her? And why were they threatening her.


	4. The Smack Down & A Love Connection

As soon as Spencer was done she called Emily and Aria and told them to come over. She called Hanna but didn't want to tell her what she found over the phone and she's in a wheel chair so she couldn't come over. Aria's sitting on Spencer's bed next to her and Emily is leaning against the chair by the desk. Spencer has shown them what she found, Aria's looking through the book while Spencer's talking to Emily. Aria sees an interesting photograph in the book.

**Aria:** "Spencer, did you look thoroughly through this?"

**Spencer:** "I thought I did, why?"

Aria turns the book towards Spencer and shows her a picture of Michaela, Melissa, Ian AND Jason DiLaurentis. Emily walks over and looks at it.

**Emily:** "Now this is getting creepy. They knew Jason."

**Spencer:** "Don't you remember Jason and Ian were bestfriends."

Aria shuts the book hard and as she does something comes flying out of the back, Emily goes to pick it up and its the ultra sound that was in the back. Spencer opens the back of the book and sees that a copy's still in there.

**Aria:** "What is that?"

**Emily:** "It's gotta be a copy."

**Spencer:** "You guys. This one says patients name is Melissa Hastings."

Emily holds up the one in her hands.

**Emily:** "Patient Michaela Marin."

**Aria:** "They were both pregnant."

She says shockingly.

**Spencer:** "From Ian."

The next morning. Michaela has her hair natural red hair straightened out, she's wearing a knee length black skirt from New York & Co, black leggings and a really cute button down red blouse, also from New York & Co. She decided to skip breakfeast at home and do something that needed to be done. She walks up to the Hastings front door and knocks, a few seconds later, Veronica Hastings opens the door. It takes less than a mili-second for her to recongize Michaela.

**Veronica:** "Cayla Marin. It's so good to see you."

She says going in for a hug, Cayla hugs her back and then they break away.

**Michaela:** "Good to see you, too, Mrs. Hastings. You were always my best employer."

**Veronica:** "Come in, i'll make you a cup of coffee."

**Michaela:** "Sure."

She says walking inside, following Veronica into the kitchen after shutting the front door. Veronica heads to the coffee pot and grabs a glass from the counter and pours some and the places it on the island, where Michaela is now sitting.

**Veronica**: "So what are you doing here? Plan on making peace with Melissa."

**Michaela**: "Something like that. I'd like to talk to her, if she'd talk to me."

**Veronica:** "Sounds like her. So I guess you heard about her and Ian?"

**Michaela:** "Ah..."

She takes a sip of coffee.

**Michaela:** "Yeah. A little surprised seeing that just a month ago, he was in LA, with me."

**Veronica:"**What?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah."

**Veronica:** "I can't believe that. And i'm sorry to hear about OBW. I'm going to miss it. You are amazing as Shay Bellisario. Can you give away any spoilers?"

**Michaela:** "Thanks. As long as you don't post it on the web, we're good. What do you wanna know?"

**Veronica:** "Who does Shay end up being with when it ends?"

**Michaela:** "Shay ends up going back to Kleyton."

**Veronica:** "Kley? But I thought he was married to Viv and don't they have a kid."

**Michaela:** "Kley finds out that Ryan isn't is, he's Victor's, and Shay ends up being dumped by Victor and Mitch, since she's not really pregnant so they both wind up in each others arms again."

**Veronica:** "Classic love story. I knew they were going to end up together."

**Michaela:** "Yeah, life doesn't always end up that way, though."

Just then Michaela hears a door open and shut, Melissa came through the back door.

**Melissa:** "For some of us it does. Mom, who let the fake red head in the house?"

She says letting her disgust for Michaela show as she walks to the coffee pot and pouring herself a glass.

**Veronica:** "That is not the right way to treat our guest. I need to head off to work, it was good seeing you, Cayla, stop by whenever you want, ok?"

She says walking by Cayla and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Michaela does the same, with a smirk on her face. As soon as Veronica walks out of the front door...

**Michaela:** "It seems everyone has always like me better..."

**Melissa:** "Not everyone. I'm married to Ian, aren't I?"

**Michaela:** "You might be married to him, but he's not in love with you."

**Melissa:** "Don't disrespect me in my own house."

**Michaela:** "This isn't your house. Just admit it, Melissa, i've always been the popular one. Parents, friends, _boyfriends_, always liked me better."

Melissa slams the coffee up down on the island in front of Michaela, almost spilling some out.

**Melissa:** "I don't know what kind of game your playing. But it needs to end now."

**Michaela:** "You don't believe me do you. Where was your husband last night? Around 8'oclock."

Melissa gets a worried look on her face.

**Michaela:** "Oh, that's right. He was with me, kissing me, telling me that he still loved me."

**Melissa:** "Stop it. I don't believe you."

**Michaela:** "You don't? Check his text, unless he deleted it, he should have one asking him to meet me at our place. You remember it don't you? Its the same spot where I kissed Ian sophmore year, the same spot where I made out with Jason DiLaurentis and Garrett..."

**Melissa:** "What are you even doing here?"

**Michaela:** "I wanted to try to break bread with you. But I guess that's not going to happen."

Michaela stands up and begins to walk away, Melissa comes behind her and tries to grab her hair, Michaela grabs her arm and turns herself around, they are face to face, Melissa's hand still holding on to Michaela's head, Michaela's hand holding Melissa's arm.

**Michaela:** "What are you going to do, fight me? Go ahead, if your that immature and have that much self doubt, go ahead."

Melissa let's go and so does Michaela.

**Melissa:** "Come near Ian again and i'll tell your mother why you left so quickly after graduation."

**Michaela:** "You can't blackmail a blackmailer...tell my dirty little secret and i'm telling your mother the real reason why you and Ian left so quickly to go to Aspen. If that's where you even went."

Michaela turns around and begins to walk to the front door.

**Michaela:** "All I wanted to do was come here and tell you that i'm moving on from Ian. I might still love him, but obviously, i'm not going to be a homewrecker."

**Melissa:** "You don't wanna be like daddy, do you?"

Michaela grabs onto the front door handle about to open it.

**Michaela:** "Your one to talk. Bitch."

Michaela opens the front door and leaves. Melissa stands by the island and looks at her wedding ring and thinks to herself 'Atleast i've got Ian to marry me before you can.'

Michaela drove the car she rented down to the high school, she once attended years ago. She walked to the office talked to the prinicpal and she said that she can start tomorrow, they have to get paperwork done today and find an office for her work out of. Michaela asked she could just stay and look around, the prinicpal gave her a visitors pass. Michaela stops at a shrine to former students from her alumni and other ones. She sees a picture of her and Melissa on the Field Hockey team, sitting next to each other forcing smiles. Then there's a picture of her and Melissa by themselves from their junior year when they briefly started being friends again after the whole Ian thing but before the Jason thing. The girls are wearing cheerleading uniforms, holding up a state trophy. Michaela backs up a little to admire the actual trophy and bumps into someone walking by. The guy stops.

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry."

**Ezra:** "It's alright."

He looks at her and recongizes her.

**Ezra:** "Aren't you Shay Bellisario?"

**Michaela:** "On TV, i'm Shay, in real life i'm Michaela Marin."

**Ezra:** "Sorry. I love that show, the storylines might be stupid but its delishly addictive."

**Michaela:** "I think they called it, "secret obsession."

**Ezra:** "I think they do."

They both share a smile.

**Ezra:** "So what's a big soap star like you doing in Rosewood, PA?"

**Michaela:** "I'm from here. My hometown. I graduated from this high school as well."

**Ezra:** "You did? What are you doing back?"

**Michaela:** "Well since the show has been canned, I need a new job and when I heard about Alison DiLaurentis' death, i've decieded to do grief counseling to help students with their grief."

**Ezra:** "That's good for you."

**Michaela:** "Thanks. When I was on the show I made the choice to go to school as well. I didn't want to wait till after the show, so I recieved a Masters in Psychology."

**Ezra:** "Wow. A smart woman. Who's your favorite arthur?"

**Michaela:** "Besides Shakesphere and Harper Lee. Stephanie Meyer."

She says smiling.

**Ezra:** "Vampires are in right now."

**Michaela:** "And werewolves."

**Ezra:** "What's your favorite by Shakesphere?

**Michaela:** "Uh, Romeo & Juliet, its a classic love story. Except in my version Juliet wakes up and doesn't kill herself over Romeo."

**Ezra:** "Bad love life?"

**Michaela:** "Times Ten."

**Ezra:** "Me, too. But somtimes we have to go through the heartache to get to the real thing."

**Michaela:** "That's true. Hopefully one day i'll get there."

Ezra can't keep a smile off his face, as well as Michaela. They are both flirting with each other and enjoying it, for once they are both happy.

**Ezra:** "Did you hear they are playing Romeo & Juliet at the classic theatre?"

**Michaela:** "No, I didn't. I guess i'm going to have to see it by myself...unless..."

She says hinting to Ezra to ask to come, Ezra gives in, he's starting to feel some sort of emotions for Michaela.

**Ezra:** "Why don't I join you? I've been dying to see a real good tearjerker."

**Michaela:** "I'll bring the tissues."

She says jokingly. She's getting over Ian, and moving on to...

**Michaela:** "I don't even know your name."

**Ezra:** "Ezra. Ezra Fitz."

**Michaela:** "Nice to meet, Ezra."

They shake hands...and feel something more.


	5. The Marin Family Household

As soon as Emily, Aria and Spencer got off of school, they headed to Hanna's house. To bring her home work for the rest of the week and tell her what they found out. They are sitting at the kitchen table, Hanna in the wheelchair. Spencer has the pictures in a notebook on the table, just in case she needs to show it. No one is home right now, just Hanna.

**Aria:** "So what did you do today?"

**Hanna:** "You mean besides watch soap operas all day. Nothing. I hate not being mobile. I need to shop."

She says the last part whiny.

**Emily:** "You can shop when your leg heals."

**Hanna:** "It's extremely boring being in this house by myself all day today, with a huge chunk of plastic on my leg flaunting A to me."

**Spencer:** "It's not plastic, Hanna."

**Hanna:** "You know what I mean."

**Aria:** "Where is Michaela?"

**Hanna:** "She said she needed to run a few errands."

The room goes quiet, Hanna looks at her friends.

**Hanna**: "Is there something going on? Why are you quiet?"

**Emily:** "There's something we need to tell you."

**Aria:** "But before we do, you need to know. We're here for you."

**Hanna:** "Why...what's wrong?"

Spencer looks at Hanna.

**Spencer:** "I went snooping yesterday and found out that Melissa and Michaela were best friends in high school."

**Hanna:** "So, now we're related, who gives a crap?"

Spencer makes a face and looks at Hanna.

**Spencer:** "We're not related. That makes no sense."

**Aria:** "Both your sister and Melissa dated Ian."

**Hanna:** "No. Eww. Gross."

She says with disgust on her face.

**Spencer:** "It's not that shocking. He was the all around american boy next door in high school."

**Hanna:** "Michaela and Ian, Melissa & Ian. Still gross."

Spencer then pulls out the pictures of the ultrasounds and hands them to Hanna.

**Spencer:** "I also found this in box of photos."

Hanna looks them over.

**Hanna**: "Why are you showing me pictures of a tumor?"

**Aria:** "That is not a tumor. It's a baby. Babies."

**Spencer:** "That's not the point. Look at who they belong to."

She says as Hanna looks at the patients names and sees that one belonged to Melissa Hastings and the other...Michaela Marin.

**Hanna:** "Why are you showing me this? This has to be fake. Or a tumor like a I said before."

**Spencer:** "It's not a tumor, your sister was pregnant in highschool."

**Emily**: "Why else did she leave so quickly after graduation?"

**Hanna**: "Yeah, but why would Melissa have it?"

**Spencer**: "I don't...blackmail...it has to be. Melissa must've kept this as blackmail."

**Aria:** "But why?"

**Hanna:** "This is ridiculous."

Just as Hanna says that, Michaela comes through the back door with a reusable grocery back in her hand.

**Michaela:** "Hey girls."

All the girls say hello in unision. Hanna looks at her sister.

**Hanna:** "What's in the bag?"

**Michaela:** "Dinner. Do you girls wanna stay, i'm making enchanladas."

**Spencer:** "Sounds yummy. Sure, I just gotta text my mom."

She says whipping out her cell and letting her mom know.

**Aria:** "Nah, I already promised my mom i'd be home for dinner tonight."

**Emily:** "I wouldn't mind staying but my dad's home and I'd like to spend some time with him while he's here."

**Michaela:** "What does your father do?"

**Emily:** "He's in the Army."

**Michaela:** "The Armed forces. I like it, tell him I said "Thank you so much."

**Emily:** "I will. I should be going anyways. I need to really start on my homework."

She tells Spencer, because last night she was going to start it when she called her over for an "emergancy". The emergancy was to tell them about Michaela and Melissa. Aria can't stop thinking about Ezra so she looks at Spencer.

**Aria:** "I'm going to head out too, I have to meet up with someone."

**Michaela:** "Well it was good seeing you girls again."

Michaela says walking by them and giving them a hug goodbye.

**Michaela:** "I'm so glad my sister has friends like you guys."

**Emily:** "We're happy to have Hanna as a friend. Even tough she can be a little critical at times."

**Hanna:** "Stop wearing those holey jeans and i'll stop talking about you to your face, Em."

Emily gives Hanna a look and walks away, Aria looks at Michaela.

**Aria:** "Really good seeing you."

**Michaela:** "Thanks."

Aria and Emily leave, Michaela walks by the counter and starts taking groceries out of the bag and onto the counter. Spencer looks at Hanna, Hanna makes a face back.

**Spencer:** "Michaela, i'll just realized yesterday that you used to babysit me, I can't believe I forgot that."

**Michaela:** "Well, it's been a long time. But if I remember correctly, you prefered me watching you over Melissa, because she would..."

**Spencer:** "She'd always bring Ian over and ignore me. You were an awesome babysitter."

**Hanna**: "Quick question. If you were babysitting Spencer, where was I?"

**Michaela:** "At home with mom and dad. Wait..I did bring you over once, don't you remember? You and Spencer hated each other."

**Hanna:** "What?"

**Spencer:** "I remember that now, I wanted to play outside and you wanted to play dress up. "

Spencer's phone beeps. She opens it and reads the text.

**Spencer:** "My mom says its ok for me to stay for dinner I just have to be back before 9."

**Michaela:** "Cool."

**Hanna:** "Yeah."

Hanna says sarcastically.

**Spencer:** "How many boyfriends did you have in high school?"

Michaela thinks about it.

**Michaela:** "Well, my first real love was Ian, untill he broke up with me to go out with your sister. I had a few other boyfriends, my other serious boyfriend besides Ian in high school was Jason DiLaurentis. We were serious until we broke up and Melissa scooped herself right in the middle to go out with him. She always had to have my left overs."

**Hanna:** "Your sister is pathetic, she couldn't get her own boyfriends in high school, she had to go after my sisters."

**Spencer:** "Sounds fimilar."

Spencer says looking at Hanna, she remembers what happened with Spencer and Ian. Spencer looks at Michaela.

**Spencer:** "So what happened between you two, what made you stop being friends?"

**Michaela:** "We stopped being friends after she stole Ian from me. We started being friends again the summer before junior year, but then when I started dating Jason, we stopped talking. She kept accusing me of stealing him from her, even tough they weren't dating, she just had a crush on him."

**Spencer:** "Sounds like Melissa had self-respect issues."

**Michaela:** "Melissa had all kinds of issues."

**Hanna:** "Why'd you leave so quickly after graduation? You didn't even tell me goodbye."

Michaela stops whats she's doing and walks by her sister, she sits down on a chair at the table. She looks at Hanna and Spencer.

**Michaela:** "I guess this is going to come out eventually, but i'll tell you. I'll tell you and mom, and Spencer, if she stays, tonight after dinner, ok?"

Hanna looks at her sister, pain in her eyes.

**Spencer & Hanna:** "Ok."


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Dinner was good, Spencer helped Michaela cook the enchaladas and they ate a good dinner. Michaela was dreading telling her mother what happened after she graduated but it had to be done, because if she didn't, she feared Melissa would. Ashley gets up to leave but Michaela stops her.

**Michaela: **"One second mom. There's something I need to tell you."

Ashley sits back and looks at Michaela, she looks a little worried.

**Ashley: **"Is something wrong?"

**Michaela: **"There's something I should've been told you. The real reason I left so quickly after graduation. "

**Ashley: **"What is it? And do you want Spencer and Hanna to hear this?"

**Michaela: **"I...I don't mind. Spencer needs to hear this so it can get back to Melissa, she doens't have to hold this over my head anymore."

**Ashley: **"Seriously, Michaela, what's going on?"

Ashley says starting to get concerned. Michaela blinks and then looks at her mother, she breathes in, then breathes out.

**Michaela**: "The reason I left so quickly after I graduated was because...I was pregnant. You and dad were fighting at the time and I just...I thought you two would be upset with me if I told you and you would, you especially would've tried to get to change my mind on the descion i've already made."

Spencer and Hanna share a glance, Ashley's still looking at her daughter.

**Ashley: **"What descion is that?"

**Michaela: **"As soon as I moved out to California I found a really great adoption agency. They helped with everything from the paperwork to finding an awesome family for her to everything. And the couple was in their early thirties one of them had a biological child from a previous relationship and they've adopted a child from asia."

**Ashley: **"Her. You said it was a girl."

**Michaela: **"Yeah. A girl."

**Ashley**: "Me and your father fighting was no reason not to tell me. I've would've understood, Cayla. Your my daughter and you were a grown woman I would've let you make your own descions, but why would Melissa want to know this?"

**Michaela: **"She found my ultrasound and kept it, said she was going to tell you if...I told her secret."

**Spencer: **"Melissa's secret?"

**Michaela**: "Yeah. And I may not be her friend anymore. But that still doesn't give me the right to go blabbing around her secrets. Talk to her, maybe she'll tell you."

**Hanna: "**Wait...I'm an aunt. Can I ever meet my neice?"

**Ashley**: "What kind of adoption do you have?"

Michaela puts her head down for second and then looks at her mom.

**Michaela: **"A closed one. I didn't want to be a mom at 18, I didn't want anything to do with her."

She says letting a few tears fall out.

**Ashley: **"It's alright honey."

She says drying away a few of Michaela's tears.

**Michaela: **"But I am a good person. I made a dvd telling her about me, about her family and said if she wanted to find me when she was 18, i'll be waiting. And when my career started, I started her a college fund. The parents know about that. They said it was a great idea."

**Spencer: **"That is."

**Hanna:** "What's my neice's name?"

**Michaela**: "Ashlan Spencer Lautner. A little montage to you and mom, and my other favorite kid growing up."

Michaela says smiling, so does everyone else. Ashley then asks the question that should've been asked earlier.

**Ashley: **"Who's the father?"

Michaela's smile goes away.

**Michaela: **"That's one question I can't answer. That's another reason that I didn't tell you. You probably would've thought I was a slut. It's also the main reason why I didn't hold her after I gave birth to her, the reason I didn't want to look at her face. I didn't want to see his."

More tears come out as she says the stuff about her daughter.

**Spencer: **"Ian or Jason. Right?"

Michaela nods her head. Ashley consoles her daughter.

**Ashley: **"It's alright, ok. You made a grown up choice and I understand. You did what to do be done for her, for yourself. I know what its like giving birth and the connection I had with you and Hanna. You didn't want a broken heart, it's alright."

**Michaela: "**It's not, ok, I cried for three days straight after I had her. I had to be put on medication to make me feel better. And as soon as I did I went to audition after audition, after audition. And when I read the role for Shay and the script called for crying, I cried some more. Ashlan's the reason why I got the part and I saw it as a sign, a sign for me to be happy."

She says making herself feel better. They all look at each other.

**Michaela**: "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. I don't have the burdon of that anymore."

**Spencer**: "It's getting late. I should head home, thank you again, for inviting me to dinner Cayla. Good night, Hanna, Cayla, Ms. Marin."

She says standing up.

**Hanna/Ashley/Michaela: **"Good night."

When Spencer entered the Hastings home, she found her mother and father curled up on the couch watching television together and Melissa sitting on the island eating a piece of cake. Spencer walks by the livingroom and sits down.

**Spencer: **"Hey mom, dad. Melissa."

**Mrs. Hastings**: "How was dinner at the Marin's?"

**Spencer: **"Really good. I helped Michaela cook enchaladas, they were delish."

**Mrs. Hastings**: "Mmm...sounds like you can make dinner one night."

**Spencer: **"I will. I also found out some interesting news about Michaela tonight."

Melissa perks up with interest.

**Melissa: **"What, that she's a slut."

**Mr. Hastings**: "Melissa, don't talk about Michaela Marin like that."

**Melissa: **"Seriously dad, now your in love with her too."

Melissa says storming off to the other chair and sitting down.

**Mr. Hastings**: "Those aren't the approate words to say about someone. And if I remember correctly, Michaela was very nice and respectful. And you two were the best of friends."

**Mrs. Hastings**: "What did you find out, Spence?"

**Spencer:** "That Michaela was pregnant in high school and Melissa knew."

The Hastings sit up and look at Melissa.

**Mrs. Hastings**: "Why didn't you tell us?"

**Spencer: **"Because Michaela was hiding a secret from you two about Melissa."

**Mr. Hastings**: "Really. What kind of a secret?"

**Melissa: **"It's nothing, ok. Nothing serious."

**Mrs. Hastings**: "It had to be something serious if you two were black mailing each other."

**Melissa: **"It was nothing. Drop the subject."

**Spencer: **"The best part about it, I guess, is that she gave the little girl up for adoption, she's with an awesome family who already had two children and her name is Ashlan Spencer Lautner. After her mom, sister and _me._"

She says empazing the me part and Melissa can't control it anymore.

**Melissa: **"She did what? She said she was getting an abortion. She promised we both get abortions."

Mr and Mrs. Hastings look at Melissa.

**Mrs. & Mr. Hastings**: "Both."

They say with shock.

**Melissa:**"I was pregnant, ok. We both found out we were pregnant around the same time. She wasn't sure who the father of her baby was, but I knew it was Ian for me. He was the only guy I slept with in high school. We talked about our options together and I told her I was leaving on the trip to Aspen but I was really going to go get an abortion. I wasn't going to tell you two ever. I told Ian, thats it."

**Mrs. Hastings**: "An abortion Melissa. I can't even look at you right now."

She says standing up and heading upstairs, Peter looks at Melissa.

**Mr. Hastings**: "I'm really digusted with you too."

He does the same, Melissa starts crying. She can't take this rejection. Spencer stands up and walks by her sister.

**Spencer: **"I'm sorry Melissa."

**Melissa: **"Really. You knew this was going to happen."

Spencer goes in for a hug and Melissa pushes her away.

**Melissa: **"Go hug the sister you like."

Spencer goes upstairs to her bedroom and her phone beeps. She opens it, new text. She opens it and reads it, wondering what else A knows.

_Your missing the whole picture. Dig it up or someone's going to lose an eye. -A_


	7. Rosewood Day in the AM

After sleeping on the text from the previous night, Spencer had a tough time getting ready this morning. She threw on the cutest outfit she owned and barely did her make up. What picture is she missing? Someone's going to loose an eye. But what made it even more confusing, why was A helping her instead of torturing her like usual. Spencer walked down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and sees her mother and father, standing by the island. Her mother's eating a bagel and her father's drinking coffee. Spencer looks at them.

**Spencer:** "Good morning. Where's Melissa?"

**Veronica:** "Melissa."

**Peter:** "Who's Melissa?"

They look at each other. Spencer looks at them.

**Spencer:** "Seriously. You can't be that mad at her that your pretending she was never born. Melissa's my older sister. Your first born."

**Veronica:** "No. Still not recongizing it."

**Peter:** "That name does sound a little fimilar."

Just then before Spencer can say anything. Michaela walks in through the back door, with Ian Thomas on her arm. She's nine months pregnant. Spencer looks in shock.

**Spencer:** "Michaela what are you doing here, with Ian?"

**Peter:** "Spencer that is no way to say hello to your sister and brother in law."

**Spencer:** "Sister. Cayla's not my sister, Melissa is."

Michaela looks at Spencer.

**Michaela:** "Melissa Marin. My friend from high school. Seriously, Spence. You hated it when she babysat you."

**Spencer:** "Ok, you guys this is freaking me out."

**Ian:** "We might be freaking you out, but this is life."

He says putting his arm around Spencer. Then looks at the Hastings.

**Ian:** "Mom. Dad. What's for breakfast?"

**Veronica:** "Bagels."

**Peter:** "And coffee."

Ian walks around to help himself. Michaela sits down on the island next to Spencer, she looks at her.

**Michaela:** "Are you excited? Your going to be an aunt again?"

**Spencer:** "Again?"

She asks with confusion.

**Ian:** "We dropped Reese off at day care a few minutes ago, I think your sister wants you to skip school and go shopping with her today."

**Michaela:** "Yeah, I thought we could get some things for the baby and get our nails done or something. Would you like to?"

**Spencer:** "Sounds like fun. If its ok with mom."

Spencer says looking at her mother, for some reason she's liking this world better than the last, even if is a dream. Wait...is this a dream? Spencer smile fades as she hears an alarm going off, she wakes up and throws her hand on the alarm. She looks at the picture of her and the family next to her bed. She then realizes just what she figured all along, it was just a dream. There was no way Melissa was Hanna's sister, or Michaela was her's.

Michaela is dressed in a really cute outfit and has her hair wavy today. She is standing in her office, in it she has a desk in front of a bookcase wall, a file cabinet on the wall by the window to an awesome view. She has a rolly chair, two regular chairs and on the opposite side of the room there's a couch. Michaela is putting pictures up and her degree on the wall. Someone knocks on the door, she turns around and sees Ezra Fitz poking his head in the room.

**Ezra:** "Good morning. I came to support you on your first day. And I brought coffee."

**Michaela:** "Thanks."

He hands her one and she takes a sip.

**Ezra:** "I love what you done to the place."

**Michaela:** "Thanks. It's just like home."

She says fixing a picture of her, her mother and Hanna that they've taken recently she framed it this morning. Ezra looks at it.

**Ezra:** "Your Hanna's sister? I knew your last name sounded fimiliar."

**Michaela:** "Yeah, she's in one of your classes?"

**Ezra:** "My first class."

**Michaela:** "How's she doing?"

**Ezra:** "Pretty go...alright so far. When we were reading To Kill A Mockingbird she said she didn't understand it and there was no mention of a bird."

**Michaela:** "Sounds like Hanna."

**Ezra:** "She's something..."

**Michaela:** "I know. So what are you doing for lunch today?"

**Ezra:** "I wasn't sure yet. I was probably just going to get Mickey D's and eat it in my classroom."

**Michaela:** "Well I was thinking of ordering some chinese food and eating it in my office."

**Ezra:** "That sounds better."

He says smiling. He's starting to have feelings for Michaela and doesn't know how to handle them. Michaela looks at him.

**Michaela**: "So, i'll get lunch you supply the drinks and its a date."

**Ezra:** "A date?"

**Michaela:** "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume that. You aren't seeing anyone, are you?"

**Ezra:** "Well..."

There's a knock on the door.

**Michaela:** "Come in."

Spencer pokes her head in.

**Spencer**: "Hey, Michaela, I was wondering if I could talk to you before class."

**Michaela:** "Um, sure. Sorry about that Ezra, we'll finish this conversatoin later."

**Ezra**: "Yeah. I'll see you later. Good morning, Spencer."

**Spencer:** "Good morning, Mr. Fitz."

Spencer walks into the room, shuts the door and Ezra heads to his classroom.

**Michaela:** "How can I help you?"

**Spencer:** "Last night when I got home I told my parents and Melissa what you told us. She freaked."

**Michaela:** "Sounds like her."

**Spencer:** "The worse part about it is my mom and dad are pissed at her. They aren't even talking to her."

**Michaela:** "She deserves it. What else?"

**Spencer:** "I think they are hiding something."

**Michaela:** "What do you think they are hiding?"

**Spencer:** "Something big. The problem is I don't even know where to start looking."

**Michaela:** "What makes you think they are hiding something?"

**Spencer:** "I don't know how exactly but it seems to be right in front of me."

Spencer then notices a picture of Michaela with Veronica and Peter Hastings at their home, Melissa's in the picture but she has an eye patch on.

**Spencer:** "When was that picture taken?"

Michaela looks around.

**Michaela:** "Which one?"

Spencer walks to it on the book shelf and picks it up and looks at it. Michaela looks at it and remembers.

**Michaela:** "That was taken sophmore year...when me and Melissa were actual friends."

Spencer looks carefully at the picture, Veronica's kissing Michaela's head and Peter is holding on to Michaela's waist. Melissa is just standing in the cornor looking jealous with the eye patch on.

**Spencer:** "What happened to Melissa's eye?"

Michaela takes the picture looks at it, and as she puts it back tells Spencer what happened.

**Michaela:** "Being a drama queen that she has always been Melissa had it to cover up a black eye. She had gotten into a fight with some girl earlier that day."

**Spencer:** "About what?"

**Michaela:** "I don't know. That was so long ago, I can't even remember."

**Spencer:** "I should get to class. I'll talk to you later."

**Michaela:** "Ok."

Spencer leaves and heads to class.

Aria walks into Ezra's classroom before class started to talk to him, last night she went straight home to spend time with her family and only texted him last night. She needed some kind of contact with him.

**Aria:** "Hey. Are we alright?"

**Ezra:** "Yeah. We're fine. So how was last night?"

**Aria:** "Weird. But I was missing you. Do you want to do something tonight? This weekend?"

**Ezra:** "I have plans this weekend. Tonight's good."

**Aria:** "What plans do you have this weekend?"

**Ezra:** "I'm...going to the movies with a friend."

**Aria:** "Ok."

The bell rings.

**Aria:** "We'll finish this later."

**Ezra:** "We will."

Aria heads to her seat in the class room. Other students start coming in for their first class. Michaela Marin passes by Ezra's class, he notices her, she waves, he smiles. Aria begins to peak out but she doesn't see anyone there. Spencer slides into a seat next to Aria and looks at her.

**Spencer:** "You are not going to believe this."

She says with a low voice.

**Aria:** "What?"

**Spencer:** "Michaela and Melissa were both pregnant. Michaela gave her child up for adoption, Melissa had an abortion."

Aria is in shock. Emily sits behind her and looks lost.

**Emily:** "What happened?"

**Aria:** "Apparently they were pregnant and Michaela gave her baby away and Melissa had an abortion."

**Emily:** "Seriously."

**Spencer:** "Yeah. My parents aren't even talking to Melissa after they found out and I had the weirdest dream last night."

**Emily:** "What?"

**Spencer:** "I had a dream that Michaela was my sister. Not Melissa. And her and Ian were married and had a kid."

**Aria**: "Sounds better than what we're dealing with now."

**Spencer**: "I think the dream what brought up by the way Michaela treats me. More than a sister than Melissa has in the past. And I recieved another text saying that there's a bigger secret that I need to find."

**Emily:** "A bigger secret like what?"

**Spencer:** "I don't know, but i'm going to get to the bottom of this any way I need to."

The tardy bell rings and the class is filled up, Ezra looks at the class and starts up about the new book they are reading in class, they are going to start reading The Great Gatsby. Beep. Emily, Aria and Spencer's phones recieve a message. They get out their phones and look at them all at the same time.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. What do you get when a STAR comes to town? A family secret's revealed when her pregnacy comes to surface. Find that family secret in Michaela's story, you were there Spence, is it coming to you. It should. -A_


	8. Rosewood Day in the PM

All Spencer could think about was the text she recieved this morning in Fitz' classroom, so as she sat down with Aria and Emily in the court yard for lunch, that was all on her mind. The girls are sitting down, lunch trays in hand. Spencer looks at Emily and Aria.

**Spencer:** "I can't get that text out of my mind."

**Emily:** "Neither can I. Why is A helping us?"

**Aria**: "I don't know. But what does A mean by Spencer knows."

**Emily:** "What happened last night?"

**Spencer:** "Michaela confessed her secret to us. She told us everything."

**Aria**: "Can you recall everything?"

**Spencer**: "I...I don't know...I can try."

**Emily**: "Come on, Spencer, your a walking tape recorder."

She says looking at Spencer, Aria does to. Spencer thinks about the conversation last night.

**Spencer:** "Ok, Michaela confessed the reason why she left go quickly, she said the reason she didn't tell her parents were because they were fighting. She talked about how she didn't know who the father of the baby was. And the information about the family she gave the baby up to. There were tears..."

**Emily:** "Wait, hold up, she doesn't know who the baby's father is?"

**Aria**: "How can she not know?"

**Spencer**: "She said she only dated Ian and Jason, I bet one of them is the father."

**Aria**: "Back up...you said the Marin's were fighting. About what?"

**Spencer:** "She didn't take the time mention it. And how would I know?"

**Emily**: "Maybe what they were fighting about has something to do with this secret we're suposed to find out."

**Spencer**: "What are we going to do, go to Ashley and be like hey, 'Ms. Marin, remember that fight you and your ex husband had years ago, well can you tell me what it was about.' That's inappropriate to ask a parent."

**Aria**: "Your right."

**Emily:** "Do you think Michaela would remember?"

**Spencer**: "I don't know. I could ask her, I can talk to her again after school."

**Aria:** "Again? You talked to her already?"

**Spencer:** "This morning. I went to her office to talk to her and I saw this weird picture of Michaela and Melissa. Melissa had an eye patch on and my parents were being all lovey dovey with Michaela."

**Aria**: "That's defently weird. But maybe that's why Melissa is so hard on you because she was jealous when Michaela was around and getting all the attention so when she left, she got it all back."

**Spencer**: "That sounds about right."

They continue to eat their lunch. We then see Michaela walk out of her office and almost bump into Ezra who was coming to see her.

**Michaela:** "It's a shame we have to keep meeting like this."

**Ezra:** "It really is. We're still on for lunch?"

**Michaela:** "Of course, but I forgot to ask you what you wanted and I already ordered."

**Ezra:** "What'cha get?"

**Michaela:** "Lo Mein. With everything."

**Ezra:** "My favorite. Your going pick it up?"

**Michaela:** "No. When I called an old friend of mine answered and said he'll deliever at the school for me. Because i'm awesome."

**Ezra**: "You are, awesomely amazing... Walk with me to refreshments please."

**Michaela:** "Sure..."

They walk to the vending machine to get drinks and as they do, Michaela looks at Ezra's left hand, no wedding band. They get to the machine and Ezra pulls out his wallet to get the drinks.

**Ezra:** "What do you want?"

**Michaela:** "Um...sprite."

**Ezra:** "Good choice."

Ezra gets the drinks, Michaela looks at him.

**Michaela:** "You are too perfect. Is there anything wrong with you?"

**Ezra:** "No. Well, i'm not sure, I've always hated my nose."

**Michaela:** "Your nose. There is nothing wrong with it."

Michaela thinks about asking him something after he grabs both drinks, both sprites. They have so much in common its insane.

**Michaela:** "Are you seeing anyone?"

**Ezra:** "Um...I don't...sort of."

**Michaela:** "Sort of?"

Ezra looks at her, he has real deep feelings for Michaela but he's still crushing on Aria.

**Ezra:** "I don't think its that serious, but i'm not sure yet."

**Michaela:** "When are you going to know? Because your growing on me and i'm starting to really like you."

**Ezra:** "Really? Because I like you, too."

**Michaela:** "And i'm pretty sure its more than like, because everytime I see you my heart beats a little faster and I can't help but smile. It's strange what you do to me... And if you liked me enough you'll tell me that you'll be with me instead of this other girl..."

**Ezra:** "Trust me if it was that easy, it would be that way."

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry, if we can't be more than friends I don't see this going no where. And i'm getting sick and tired of being the girl in love with the guy who's in love with some one else. So if your not in love with this other person, i'll wait but if you are then go to her. Stay there."

Michaela thinks about walking away but then grabs Ezra's face and kisses him, he holds onto the drinks in both hands., he kisses back. Aria sees this from outside and Ian is at the other end of the hall and sees it as well, dropping some papers. Michaela breaks away.

**Ezra:** "What was that for?"

**Michaela:** "To show you what you could be missing... I'm walking away now, if you want to give us a shot you'll meet me in my office. If not i'll see you around."

Michaela turns and walks to her office and lets a tear fall out of her eyes. She shuts the door and leans against it. A few minutes fly by, nothing, she gets upset, she thought she felt something between her and Ezra. There's a knock on the door, she assumes it the delievery boy and opens the door. It's Ezra standing with the food in on hand the drinks in the other. He walks in and puts it down on her desk.

**Ezra**: "You aren't the only one feeling that way. Since yesterday after we first met I felt like I couldn't breathe without seeing you. And everytime I even thought of you my palms got sweaty. I don't know what is your doing to me, Cayla, but your doing something."

**Michaela:** "Really?"

She says drying her tears. Ezra walks closer to her and kisses her, after a second he breaks away.

**Ezra:** "Really."

He hugs Michaela but at the same time thinking about Aria. What is he going to do? He really cared about her and doesn't want to hurt her feeling but he's not having the same feeling that he feels for Michaela with Aria. Or maybe it was the same feelings.

After the lunch bell rang Michaela picked up their mess and threw it away, the left over food Ezra took and his drink. Michaela is taking a sip of hers as someone knocks on the door.

**Michaela**: "Come in."

She says, Emily walks in.

**Michaela**: "Emily, hey. Is there something you wanna talk about?"

**Emily:** "Yeah."

She says walking in, shutting the door and walking towards the desk.

**Michaela**: "Is it personal or professional?"

**Emily:** "Professional."

Michaela walks to a chair and puts it in front of the couch.

**Michaela:** "Come take a seat."

Emily lets go of the chair and walks to the couch and sits down. She looks a little nervous but really needs to talk to someone.

**Michaela:** "You can tell me anything you want me to hear, remember it's only between you and me. Nothing leaves this room."

**Emily:** "Nothing will leave this room?"

**Michaela:** "Nothing."

Emily's still feeling a little nervous.

**Emily:** "I'm gay. I haven't told anyone yet, I can barely handle it myself. I'm not supposed to feel this way."

**Michaela:** "Emily. Don't bring yourself down, it doesn't matter who you love as long as you love someone who loves you back."

**Emily:** "But everyone will look at me differently. They'll treat me like a parasite."

**Michaela**: "No they won't. People are open minded in this town."

**Emily:** "My parents..."

**Michaela**: "They will love you no matter what."

They continue to talk until Emily feels good. After school, Spencer knocks on Michaela's office door, pokes her head in.

**Spencer:** "Hey, Cayla. It's me."

**Michaela:** "Hey, Spence. Another surprise visit?"

Spencer walks into the room.

**Spencer:** "Yeah, I hope i'm not bothering you."

**Michaela:** "Your not. Come on in. What's this about?"

**Spencer:** "I don't want to sound stalker-ish or anything. But I was wondering if you remember what your parents were aruging about."

**Michaela:** "That was years ago, I don't remember. Why do you wanna know about something that happened a million years ago?"

**Spencer:** "I'm not sure, I thought it might have something to do with my parents. I guess I was wrong... What are your plans for this weekend?"

**Michaela:** "I have a date tomorrow."

**Spencer:** "Really. That's awesome. With who?"

**Michaela:** "Ezra Fitz."

**Spencer:** "Mr. Fitz. Wow, he's a looker."

**Michaela:** "I know."

**Spencer:** "Are you cooking again tonight?"

**Michaela**: "Yeah. Are you coming over again?"

**Spencer:** "Uh, duh. You are an amazing good."

Spencer says empazing on the amazing. Michaela grabs her purse and walks by Spencer.

**Michaela**: "Thanks. I'm making chicken fettucini."

**Spencer:** "Yum...I'm going to home and check with my family first but i'll be there."

**Michaela:** "Of course."

She says throwing her arm around Spencer's kneck and they leave the room together.

Hastings household. Spencer walks in and looks for her parents.

**Spencer:** "Mom, dad, Melissa."

Nothing. She begins to walk upstairs to her bedroom, when she hears Melissa talking in the back yard to Ian.

**Melissa:** "My parents aren't even talking to me. This is ridiculous."

**Ian:** "They are going to forgive you."

**Melissa:** "No they are not. I had an abortion without telling them. It's unspeakable thing for a Hastings to do."

**Ian:** "Calm down, Melissa."

**Melissa**: "And this is coming from my mother. She's one to talk. How would she feel if I told Spencer her dirty little secret?"

**Ian**: "You can't just go around blurring out secrets."

**Veronica:** "Spencer. Melissa."

She says coming in the front door from work. Spencer walks down the stairs so it doesn't look like she was spying.

**Spencer:** "Hey, mom."

**Veronica:** "Where's your sister?"

**Spencer:** "She's probably in the barn. Are you cooking tonight?"

**Veronica:** "I'm feeling tired, I was thinking of either ordering in or going out. Why, are you going to Hanna's again?"

**Spencer:** "If you don't mind."

**Veronica:** "Not at all."

Spencer heads to the door about to leave, she turns and looks at her mother.

**Spencer:** "Are you and dad hiding anything from me?"

Veronica looks at her daughter.

**Veronica:** "Me and your father aren't hiding anything from you."

**Spencer:** "Ok."

Spencer leaves and heads to Hanna's house. Veronica feels guilty about something, because she's hiding a big secret from Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are probably upset with the MichaelaEzra plot lines, remember this is just my story and it can end however I choose. Aria/Ezra still aren't finished, I just wanted to give Michaela a little love, since she had to deal with a lot of hate! Just keep reading, you never know what's going to happen!**


	9. Family Secret Revealed in a FLASHBACK

**FLASHBACK**

It's Melissa and Michaela's sophmore year of high school and they both are hanging out together in a barn in the back of the Hastings Household. They are sitting on the ground drinking beers, having fun.

**Michaela:** "I can't believe he said that."

**Melissa**: "I know."

Michaela's hair is a messy chin length bob and she's wearing pink and black play boy pajama pants and a pink tank top with a black playboy bunny on it. Melissa's hair is shorter and she's wearing a happy bunny pajama set. They are looking at each other when they hear a noise outside.

**Melissa:** "What was that?"

**Michaela:** "Nothing. It was the wind."

They then hear tapping on the door.

**Melissa**: "That doesn't sound like the wind to me."

Michaela and Melissa stand up and head by the door, Melissa grabs the flash light before they get up and aims it on towards the door.

**Melissa:** "Who's there?"

**Michaela:** "Seriously, Melissa. Haven't you payed attention when we watched those scary movie?"

**Melissa:** "What was I supposed to do?"

They get to the door and look at each other.

**Melissa**: "Open it."

**Michaela**: "No you open it."

The door flungs open the the girls scream, and then Ian & Jason appear in the door way.

**Ian:** "Come on, girls, we were just kidding."

**Michaela:** "Seriously, Ian, that was not funny."

She says pushing him, playfully.

**Ian:** "Hey, it was Jason's idea."

**Jason**: "I can't help it if i'm a bad seed."

Jason says holding up a bottle of vodka.

**Michaela:** "Yeah, liqour."

**Melissa:** "Let's get drunk."

They all sit on chairs in the barn and start drinking out of the bottle. They start talking, Ian and Jason sit next to Michaela on the long chair. Melissa sits on a chair and keeps looking at Ian, lusting over him. Recently Ian and Michaela broke up but have remained good friends. They all take a sip out of the bottle that Jason has opened and drank some already. Jason looks at Ian.

**Jason**: "Let's play Kill, Fuck, Marry."

**Melissa**: "That game is stupid."

**Michaela**: "Your only saying that because the last time we played Garrett said he would have killed you."

**Melissa**: "Exactly. Wouldn't you be offended? Where is the third member?"

**Ian**: "On a date with his new girlfriend, Loretta Acosta."

**Jason:** "Like the second hottest babe in school."

**Melissa**: "Who's the first?"

She says and then regrets saying it, the boys look at each other.

**Jason:** "No one you girls know."

**Melissa**: "Whatever."

She says under her breath. Michaela looks at Melissa, who's playing with her hair.

**Michaela:** "Come on, let's play this stupid game since it only takes 5 minutes. Melissa you first, out of Ian, Jason & Garrett. Go."

**Melissa**: "Um... i'd kill Garrett, fuck Jason & marry Ian. You go."

**Michaela:** "I'd kill Jason, fuck Ian & marry Garrett."

**Jason**: "Your only saying that because he's not here and you don't want to offend either one of us."

**Michaela**: "Yeah, exactly. Go. Your turn out of me, Melissa & Loretta."

**Jason**: "Obviously, i'll fuck Loretta, kill Melissa & marry you babe."

**Michaela**: "Aww how sweet. Ian."

She says looking at him. Ian's staring at Melissa.

**Ian**: "Um...i'd kill Loretta, marry Melissa & fuck you."

**Michaela:** "Now that we have that game over with, lets play truth or dare. And since we know Melissa's going to pick truth, for every truth you get to drink out of the bottle."

**Melissa**: "Yeah."

She says a little faking it. Jason looks at Ian.

**Jason:** "Ian, truth or dare."

**Ian**: "Dare."

**Jason:** "I dare you to make out with Melissa."

**Ian:** "Ok."

Ian gets off the chair and walks by Melisssa, he kisses her, she kisses him back. When he's done he walks back to his seat and sits down.

**Michaela:** "Ooooh."

She says all girlie while they are kissing. Ian then looks at Jason.

**Ian:** "Truth or dare, Jason."

**Jason**: "Dare."

**Ian**: "I dare you to kiss Michaela."

Jason leans in to kiss Michaela when she pushes him away.

**Michaela**: "I'm not making out with my ex. My turn. Melissa, truth or dare."

**Melissa**: "Truth."

She says taking a gulp of the liqour and Michaela looks at her.

**Michaela:** "Is is true that you have a crush on Ian?"

**Melissa:** "Yeah, so. I have a crush on Ian."

Melissa says without being nervous, she looks at Michaela.

**Melissa**: "Truth or dare, Cay."

**Michaela:** "Dare."

Melissa thinks really hard.

**Melissa**: "Ok. I dare you to sneak into my house and grab a bottle of anything out of my dad's stash."

**Michaela:** "Just that?"

**Melissa**: "Yep."

Michaela leaves the barn and goes to the house, she ducks down by a window and goes to the back door, but she hears Peter and Veronica fighting. She stays down so she won't be seen.

**Peter:** "I can't believe you've been lying to me for all these years."

**Veronica:** "I'm sorry, Peter. I just didn't know when to tell you, I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."

**Peter:** "Well you've did, but what about Spencer? How do you think she's going to feel?"

**Veronica:** "I'm not going to tell her. She doesn't need to know."

**Peter:** "What about Melissa? How am I sure that she's not mine either?"

**Michaela:** "Oh My God."

She says to herself.

**Veronica:** "She's yours. I'm not sure about Spencer, that's it. Again, this affair was a long time ago. I didn't know i'd run into him again, until the other day. I thought he moved away."

**Peter:** "So you weren't going to tell me about this. You were just going to let me walk around thinking Spencer is my daughter."

**Veronica:** "As far as I know, she is your daughter."

**Peter:** "What you don't understand there's a possiblity..."

**Veronica:** "Peter, I love you. I came back to you, after everything we've been through. Spencer is your daughter."

**Peter:** "I want to know, if she's biologically mine. Or this piece of shit that you call Tom's."

**Veronica:** "We're not talking about this right now..."

She says, Michaela hears her storming upstairs.

**Peter:** "Don't walk away when i'm talking to you..."

He says following her upstairs, Michaela just can't believe what she just heard. She then opens the door quietly and tip toes into the kitchen, goes under the kitchen sink and grabs a bottle of liqour. She doesn't care what she grabs. She then sneaks back outisde and runs back to the barn, when she's inside Melissa looks at her.

**Melissa:** "What took so long?"

**Michaela:** "Your parents were fighting."

**Melissa:** "My parents never fight."

**Michaela:** "Well, they were. Sorry."

**Melissa:** "About what?"

Michaela doesn't know what to tell her, she understood what she heard, Veronica Hastings had an affair with someone named Tom and Spencer is possibly his. She didn't know if it was the right thing to tell Melissa.

**Michaela:** "I couldn't tell..."

The night goes by, they all drink a lot...And fall asleep. The next morning, Michaela woke up before anyone else. She woke up in between Ian and Jason, Jason had his arm around her, she moves it and gets up and lets them sleep. She walks to the house and enters the back door, she sees Veronica making breakfast.

**Veronica:** "Good morning. I'm making breakfast for you two. Where's Melissa?"

**Michaela:** "Still sleeping."

She says slidding onto a stool in the kitchen, Veronica starts cracking some eggs into a bowel on the counter.

**Veronica:** "What did you do last night?"

**Michaela**: "Ian and Jason came over and we played truth or dare. Nothing exciting."

**Veronica**: "Sounds like fun. Nothing inappropriate happened, right?"

**Michaela**: "Nothing happened. Jason tried to kiss me, but nothing happened."

**Veronica**: "Boys, some can be so...hard headed."

**Michaela**: "I know. Um...I hate to sound like i'm butting in or anything but last night I over heard you and Mr. Hastings arguing."

**Veronica**: "How much did you hear?"

She says and stops what she's doing, she looks at Michaela.

**Michaela:** "Enough to know that Spencer might not be Mr. Hastings. I didn't tell Melissa, I wouldn't know how to tell her..."

**Veronica:** "Please don't. This is my problem, let me handle it."

**Michaela:** "I understand. It'll be our little secret."

**Veronica:** "That was a long time ago."

**Michaela**: "If you don't mind me asking, how did it start?"

**Veronica:** "Not at all. I met Thomas at a bar, we were talking, getting to know each other and we slept together. I didn't mean for it to turn into an affair but it did, and it ended when I realized that I would end up hurting my husband if he found out."

**Michaela:** "How did find out?"

**Veronica:** "I ran into Thomas the other day and he gave me a letter, he wrote me but never mailed, Peter found it and confronted me, and I guess you heard the rest of the conversation last night."

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry. For everything."

Michaela and Melissa had breakfast when Melissa woke up, and Michaela called her dad to come pick her up. She has her things together and is hanging out with Melissa on the couch flipping through magazines and talking about the celebrities they see and talking about how one day they are going to be famous. There's a knock on the door. Veronica answers it and sees Tom standing there.

**Veronica**: "T...Tom...What are you doing here?"

**Tom:** "I'm here to pick up Michaela. Veronica, your Melissa's mother?"

**Veronica**: "Yeah. What a small world? Michaela, your father's here."

Michaela gets her things together and walks by the door.

**Veronica**: "It was nice having you over, remember your welcome here whenever."

**Michaela**: "Thanks, Mrs. Hastings. Hey, dad. Where's mom?"

**Tom**: "At work. Why don't you go wait in the car for a second? I need to ask Mrs. Hastings about the PTO meeting."

**Michaela**: "Ok."

Michaela starts walking to the car but keeping an eye on them, she sees Tom putting his hand on Veronica's arm and she shrugs it off. Michaela then puts the pieces together.

**Tom**: "It was nice seeing you again, i'll see you around."

**Veronica**: "Drop dead. We'll only have to see each other when we're dealing with our kids. That's it."

**Tom:** "I guess i'll be leaving then."

She says in a low voice. Tom then leaves, Veronica shuts the door and leans against it.

**Veronica**: "Holy shit."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS LITTLE FLASH BACK CHAPTER AND COMMENT. I'M STILL COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT THE BIG FAMILY SECRET IS, BUT WILL MICHAELA TELL SPENCER THE TRUTH? WILL VERONICA OR PETER? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE FINDS OUT? IS SHE REALLY PETER'S CHILD? <strong>

**I KNOW YOUR WONDERING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, BUT KEEP READING... I'M TRYING TO GET MORE COMMENTS SO PLEASE, COMMENT AWAY... AND FOR EZRA/ARIA FANS, PLEASE SUPPORT MICHAELA, SHE'S BEEN THROUGH HEARTACHE, SHE NEEDS A LITTLE HAPPINESS FOR ONCE, AND IN ROSEWOOD HAPPINESS DOESN'T ALWAYS STAY FOR LONG!**


	10. An Adult Situation

It's Saturday morning and Aria plans on spending the day with Ezra and find out exactly what happened yesterday, she's hoping that it was nothing and she'd get over it. She tried coming over last night but she'd ended up staying home. She's holding coffee's in both hands but knocks on the door. Ezra opens it and looks at her.

**Ezra:** "Aria. Hey. Come in."

He says letting her in, Aria hands him a cup of coffee.

**Aria:** "I thought I'd stop over and bring coffee. Good morning."

**Ezra:** "Morning and thanks."

He says accepting the cup and holding it, he puts it down on a near by table. Aria looks at him.

**Aria:** "I thought we could spend the day together just laying around your apartment, me and you."

**Ezra:** "Um... I have plans this afternoon."

**Aria**: "Plans? With who? Michaela Marin, your little make out buddy?"

She says with a little attitude, putting down her coffee.

**Ezra:** "Make out...you saw that?"

**Aria:** "Uh, yeah. Explain."

**Ezra:** "I will. I like Michaela, she's a wonderful, interesting person..."

**Aria:** "This isn't explaining anything."

**Ezra**: "I'm not finished. She's someone I could see marrying one day."

**Aria:** "This isn't making me feel good."

**Ezra:** "Ok, let me start off by saying, she kissed me. I only kissed her back because I feel some kind of emotions for her. I can't tell what they are, but they're are some there."

**Aria**: "How did you even meet her?"

**Ezra:** "I literally bumped into her the other day."

**Aria**: "These emotions your feeling, are they the same ones you have for me?"

**Ezra**: "There are two different things going on, Aria. With you I feel something exceptional, but when i'm around Michaela I feel something different. Something better..."

**Aria:** "So you have plans with her today? When were you going to tell me this or were you just going to keep it to yourself?"

**Ezra:** "I wasn't going to tell you. The thing is I can walk around with her in public, hold her hand and with you, i'm stuck in this apartment. I can't tell a soul about us, I like the freedom I have with her."

**Aria**: "That's why... where are you taking her?"

**Ezra**: "We're going to a movie, Romeo & Juliet, maybe dinner afterwards."

**Aria:** "Sounds like fun. Enjoy your adult day."

Aria says and begins to storm out of the apartment, Ezra grabs her arm.

**Ezra**: "Aria, there's nothing to worry about."

**Aria**: "I would hope so."

Ezra lets go and Aria exits the apartment and as she does her phone beeps, she dreads to look at it but she does anyways. She sees its from Spencer, so she reads it. In all bold, it says 'MEET ME HANNA'S. WE NEED 2 TALK 2 HER.' So Aria believes it must be something serious if Spencer is using caps. We then see Aria and Emily walking behind Spencer to Hanna's front door.

**Emily:** "What is the emergency?"

**Spencer:** "There's no emergency."

**Aria**: "Then why did you use all caps in your text?"

**Emily:** "We know your all serious when you use caps."

**Spencer:** "I must've didn't notice it was on, sorry."

**Aria:** "What are we doing here?"

Aria asks, being aggroveted by being near the person who is trying to take Ezra away from her. Spencer knocks on the door.

**Spencer:** "What's your problem?"

**Aria**: "Mich..."

Michaela opens the door and looks at the three of them standing there, hair wet and a robe.

**Michaela:** "Hey guys. Sorry i'm not decent. Come in."

She says letting the girls in, they walk inside and shut the door. Michaela then looks at them.

**Micahela:** "So are you guys here to hang out with me because I have plans and it might be a little weird for me to hang out with teenagers."

**Emily:** "We're here for Hanna."

**Aria:** "What are you doing today?"

She says wanting to hear it from the skanks mouth.

**Michaela:** "I have a date with Mr. Fitz."

**Spencer:** "Where are you two going?"

**Michaela:** "Movies, Romeo and Juliet, classic love story. I'm not sure about dinner afterwards."

**Aria:** "Sounds like fun."

**Michaela:** "Well I need to finish getting ready. Hanna's in the livingroom."

**Spencer:** "Thanks."

Michaela heads back up stairs to get ready for her date, the girls walk into the livingroom and see Hanna laying on the couch with her leg elevated, crying watching the end of Titanic. Hanna dries her tears and begins to sit up, Emily who's standing near to her, helps her.

**Spencer:** "Were you crying?"

**Hanna**: "Uh, yeah. Titanic's my go to tear jerker."

**Emily:** "You just watched a four hour movie?"

**Hanna:** "No. I skipped all the boring parts."

**Aria:** "I cry everytime I watch Selena."

**Emily:** "The Lion King gets me everytime."

She says sitting down next to Hanna on the couch, by her leg. Aria sits on a chair and Spencer sits on the arm of the chair. The girls look at Spencer.

**Spencer:** "What?"

**Hanna:** "Well we all revealed the movies that make us cry."

**Emily:** "What's yours?"

**Spencer:** "I don't really have a go to tearjerker but I the last movie that made me cry was The Notebook."

**Hanna:** "I love Nicholas Sparks' based on books movies, they are always sad."

**Aria:** "I know. But we didn't come here for this, did we Spence?"

**Spencer:** "No. Sorry. Hanna, have you been getting any text from A?"

**Hanna:** "I recieved one the other day at the hospital and that's it."

**Emily:** "What did it say?"

**Hanna:** "A was just bragging or apologizing. And said if my long lost friend talks, A does to. But I think that's about the baby."

Aria and Emily look at them.

**Aria:** "What did you guys find out?"

**Hanna**: "My sister was pregnant and she gave the baby away."

**Spencer:** "She told us everything the other night."

**Emily:** "She told you?"

**Spencer:** "I was here and she wanted me to tell Melissa, so she wouldn't hold it over her head anymore. And then I found Melissa was pregnant and had an abortion..."

The room goes silent.

**Spencer:** "I also over heard Melissa and Ian talking... Melissa basically telling Ian that my mom's hiding a secret from me. I think maybe my mom had an abortion before and Melissa knew, but i'm not sure, it could be anything."

About twenty minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Michaela hollers downstairs.

**Michaela**: "Can someone get the door, i'm almost ready."

Aria gets up and walks to the door with a smirk on her face. She opens it and sees that its Ezra, and he's looking extra handsome for his date with Michaela, he's holding a box of chocolates in his hand.

**Ezra**: "Um...Aria. What are you doing here?"

**Aria**: "I'm visiting my friend, Hanna. She lives here, you know."

**Ezra**: "Well i'm here for Michaela. Where is she?"

**Aria**: "Where she belongs in hell..."

**Ezra**: "Aria..."

Michaela walks down the stairs with her hair halfway down, wavy, she's wearing skin tight jeans and a cute top. She walks in front of the door, Aria walks back and watches them.

**Michaela**: "Hey."

She looks Ezra over.

**Michaela**: "You look handsome."

**Ezra:** "Thank you, you look..."

He sees Aria standing in the back.

**Ezra:** "Amazing. I didn't know what your favorite flower was or if you were allergic so I brought chocolates, every girls favorite snack."

He says handing it to her, she accepts them.

**Michaela:** "Thank you. How do you know i'm allergic to chocolate?"

**Ezra:** "Your not, are you?"

He says sounding cute.

**Michaela:** "I'm not, i'm allergic to lemons, tough. And I am allergic to roses, my favorite are tulips."

**Ezra**: "Well, i'm deadly allergic to bees. Are you ready to go?"

**Michaela:** "Let me say goodbye to my sister and we can go."

Aria gives one last glance to Ezra and walks in the living room with her friends, Michaela walks by Hanna.

**Michaela**: "I'm not sure how long i'm going to be but mom's handling dinner tonight, ok. And I give you and your friends the right to eat all the chocolates with coconut, just those."

She says leaving them on the table.

**Michaela:** "Bye girls."

**Spencer/Emily/Hanna**: "Bye."

**Aria:** "Don't catch anything."

Michaela and Ezra head to the movies. The girls give her a look.

**Spencer:** "What are you doing?"

**Aria:** "I'm not a huge fan of Michaela Marin as you are Spencer."

Emily looks at her watch.

**Emily:** "I've gotta get going, I have practice today."

**Aria:** "I should get going to. I need to something else besides ponder on what Ezra and Michaela are doing."

**Hanna:** "What are you going to do?"

**Aria:** "Probably just read, or study. Anything else to get my mind off of the man that I love going out with someone else."

**Spencer:** "Aria. I love you, I want to see you happy, but Mr. Fitz can't just sit around and wait until your 18 to be seen with you in public. Atleast with Cayla, he's happy. You need to understand that."

**Aria**: "What I understand is that everyone is in love with Michaela Marin, but she's nothing but a skank."

**Hanna/Spencer:** "Hey."

**Aria**: "I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Aria and Emily leaves the Marin household and go their seperate ways. Emily heads to the school gym for swim practice and Aria heads off to the movies to spy on Ezra and Michaela. Hanna and Spencer look at each other.

**Spencer:** "Do you need anything?"

**Hanna:** "Yeah. Can you get me a soda?"

**Spencer**: "I'll be right back."

Spencer gets up and heads to the kitchen, when she's in the kitchen she sees papers spread out on the island. She peers at them and sees that Michaela was doodling random stuff, like Michaela Marin, Michaela Fitz, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Spencer Marin? Spencer wonders why she would write that but then focuses on the task in hand and grabs two sodas out of the fridge and heads back into the livingroom. She can't get whatshe just saw out of her mind. What does that mean? Does it mean anything at all or was it just playing around?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if i'm takin' too loong but somethings are hard to do when i have one computer and like 5 ppl on one computer. but fans i have Michaela and Ezra's date next, if you think Aria wasn't jealous, then wait what's coming... the whole next chapter is dedicated to only Michaela and Ezra...<strong>


	11. EzraMichaelaAria's Date

Ezra drove them to the theatre and are standing the consession stand line, after purchasing their tickets. Michaela wraps her arm into Ezra's and then leans her head on his shoulder.

**Ezra:** "I was thinking we could share popcorn and have dinner afterwards."

**Michaela:** "Its like your reading my mind."

They get to the counter and Michaela stands up straight.

**Ezra:** "Can I get a medium popcorn and two medium sprites?"

The cashier rings up the order and then makes the popcorn and drinks.

**Cashier:** "$10.50."

**Michaela:** "I'll get it, since your paying for dinner."

She says jokingly, grabbing out her wallet and paying for it.

**Ezra:** "Only seems fair."

He says smiling and grabbing the popcorn and sodas. They then walk to the theatre together and find two spots in the middle and sit down.

Aria has followed them into the theatre, she bought a ticket and walks to the consession stand, she buys a medium popcorn and a bottled water. She goes in the theatre on the opposite side and goes two rows behind Michaela and Ezra. The movie begins and Ezra and Michaela are getting all cozy together, Michaela laying her head on Ezra's shoulder. Aria throws popcorn on them and sulks into the seat when Michaela begins to look around. Michaela then puts her head back down on Ezra and watches the movie. Ezra grabs Michaela's hand and they are holding hands, Aria's getting more jealous... She throws more popcorn, and as a reflex ducks when they start looking around.

Michaela looks at Ezra as she's dusting popcorn off of herself.

**Michaela:** "Who the hell is throwing popcorn on us?"

**Ezra:** "Probably some teenager playing around. Don't worry about it."

**Michaela:** "I'm trying not to but it's getting annoying."

**Ezra:** "Come on. Let's enjoy the movie."

**Michaela**: "Ok."

They go back into the movie and don't focus on the thrown popcorn. 15 minutes before the movie ended, Aria left the theatre and went outside. She put her back against the brick wall and her eyes started to get watery. Michae'a feels popcorn in her bra as she exits the theatre with Ezra.

**Michaela:** "There was a kernel in my bra. I wish I would have seen who it was."

**Ezra:** "I know. I would love for that person to get their punishment for disrepecting us."

**Michaela:** "Where are you taking me for dinner?"

**Ezra:** "I was thinking of this little place near by. So why don't we walk?"

**Michaela:** "Sounds like fun."

Ezra walks Michaela to the local favorite eatry. When they get inside, they walks to the table of their choice. A second later, a waitress walks by. She has her dark brown hair up into a ponytail.

**Faith:** "My name's Faith. Can I start you guys off with drinks?"

**Ezra:** "Do you want wine or anything?"

He says asking Michaela.

**Michaela:** "I really don't drink. I had a bad experiance once, thats a long story..."

**Ezra:** "You'll have to tell me that story later."

**Michaela:** "I will."

She says smiling. Michaela looks at the drinks.

**Michaela:** "I'll have the pineapple and mango juice."

**Ezra:** "I'll have the sweet tea."

**Michaela:** "You can have a beer if you want, it doesn't matter to me."

**Ezra:** "I'm fine. I'm not that much of a drinker either."

He says smiling. The waitress takes their drink orders.

**Faith:** "I'll be right back to take your orders, so take your time..."

The waitress leaves and Ezra looks at Michaela. The begin to look over the menus the waitress gave them.

**Ezra:** "I was watching Millionare Matchmaker a while back and I saw that the right thing to do is order for the woman, so let me know when you figure out what your having."

**Michaela**: "I saw that episode too, was it by mistake or are you a fan?"

**Ezra:** "I'm a fan. I like seeing what kind of girls are interested in rich men. Half of them are extremely stupid."

**Michaela:** "That's about half of the female population. I'm going to have the seafood platter with seasoned mix vegetables. What about yourself?"

**Ezra:** "I'm going to get a burger."

**Michaela**: "Sounds beefy."

The waitress comes back and puts their drinks down, Ezra looks at the waitress.

**Faith:** "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

**Ezra:** "We're ready...My date will be having the seafood platter with the mix vegetables. I'll have the 2 pound cheeseburger with fries."

**Faith:** "Ok. I'll have it out as soon as possible."

She says jotting down their order and then walking to the back to put it in.

**Michaela:** "So this sorta relationship you were in, did you end it?"

**Ezra:** "Yes. When was your last relationship?"

**Michaela:** "A few months ago. It was with someone I have dated previously. How many serious relationships have you been in?"

She asks after taking a sip of her drink.

**Ezra:** "Two. I thought I was in love with my high school girlfriend but after we graduated she left for England and I went to college. And last year I was in a relationship, thought that could lead to marriage, but it failed. How about you? How many relationships have you been in?"

**Michaela:** "Relationships in general? Or the serious ones?"

**Ezra:** "I meant to ask about your serious ones."

Michaela: "There was my high school relationship with Ian Thomas, we dated sporadically afterwards, until he left California and married Melissa Hastings. And when I was in Cali I thought I was falling for Ryan Reynolds but I guess he wasn't. So I guess we're tied."

**Ezra:** "Looks like it."

They begin to enjoy their time together. Smiling and getting to know each other better, laughing at jokes, and other stuff that people do on first dates. We then see Aria sitting in a booth by the kitchen, she can see Ezra and Michaela from a good distance, but they can't see her. She has the menu up, looking everything over. She's been reading Ezra's lips from the distance. She ordered a tea. The waitress walks by her, its a girl a few years older than her.

**Waitress:** "Ms, this is for you."

She says handing her a folded up piece of paper. Aria is confused.

**Waitress:** "Are you ready to order yet?"

**Aria:** "Actually. I'm good with the free bread sticks and I could use another sweet tea, extra lemon."

**Waitress:** "Sure."

The waitress walks off with a little attitude, she knows she's not going to get a good tip from her. Aria opens up the note and reads it. It reads: "Aria. Don't your secret boyfriend and Hanna's sister make a cute couple. Either give him and Michaela a chance to be happy for once, or you can remember what Michaela said she was allergic to? The choice is yours... Choose wisely. XX -A." After a while watching Ezra and Michaela acting all cutesy, she hears the waitress they have walk out with their order.

**Waitress**: "Faith. What table is that for?"

**Faith:** "The couple with the red headed chick, why?"

**Waitress**: "Can you spare a second before bringing it. I need your help really bad."

**Faith**: "With what? I don't want to get a bad tip if their food isn't hot."

**Waitress:** "It'll be one second."

Aria hears them walk off, she then looks behind the booth and sees Michaela and Ezra's order tempting her. She looks down at the table, then at them. Michaela lays her hand on Ezra's which is laying on the table. Aria grabs the lemons she has already and walks to their food, she saw Ezra order the burger for himself so she assumes the seafood is Michaela's, she squeezes the lemon all over it, after making sure no one was watching. She grabs a few more from by the counter and does the same thing. She then sits down, throws the lemons in her almost empty glass. Faith walks back by the food.

**Faith**: "I can't believe your pregnant with Markus baby."

**Waitress:** "Well I was hoping that I wasn't, but hey..."

Faith grabs up Ezra and Michaela's food and brings it to them. Aria's looking at them and feeling a little bad for what she did, but it had to be done or else she would have lost Ezra forever. She then stands up, grabs a twenty out of her pocket, throws it down on the table and leaves. Ezra and Michaela start eating their meals. Michaela's throat begins to close up.

**Michaela:** "My...my throat is tightening up..."

**Ezra**: "What?"

He says getting concerned.

**Michaela:** "Is there lemon on this?"

She says with a weird voice.

**Ezra**: "I don't...there shouldn't be. Waitress."

Faith walks by and looks at them, Michaela starts coughing.

**Michaela:** "Is there lemon on any of this?"

**Faith**: "No. Are you alright?"

**Michaela**: "I'm..."

**Ezra:** "She's having an allergic reaction. Apparently there is lemon on it."

He says getting out of his seat and walking by Michaela, who's kneck is swollen from the reaction.

**Michaela:** "ER."

She says getting up.

**Faith:** "You can't leave without paying."

She says as they get to the door, Michaela then fants. Ezra is in panic.

**Ezra:** "Someone call an ambulance. Michaela. Michaela, wake up. Come on, Cayla..."


	12. Spencer & Hanna Learn The Truth

Ezra's at the hospital with Michaela, he's sitting in the waiting room waiting for Michaela to come out with the doctor when he sees Ashley walking by him in panic.

**Ashley:** "Ezra, what's going on? Where is my daughter?"

**Ezra:** "She had an allergic reaction at dinner and fanted. She's been seen by a doctor."

**Ashley:** "So she's fine. Can I see her?"

**Michaela**: "I'm fine, mom."

She says walking out of the room and walks by Ezra who's now standing.

**Ashley:** "What happened Cayla, why did you faint?"

**Michaela**: "I accidently ate lemon. The doctor says I fanted because my body couldn't take the reaction. But i'm fine."

**Ezra:** "Are you sure?"

**Michaela:** "I'm sure...the doctor gave me incilin and i'm good, just says I need relax. Where's Hanna?"

**Ashley:** "At home. I told her I was going to pick something up for dinner after I checked on you. Are you coming home?"

**Michaela:** "Um...I'm not sure. I'm still kinda hungry."

**Ezra:** "I'll take good care of her Ms. Marin."

**Ashley:** "You've better. I'll see you later, Cayla."

Ashley says and leaves. Ezra and Michaela look at each other after Ashley walks away.

**Michaela:** "So what do you want to do?"

**Ezra:** "How about we pick something up and eat at my place?"

**Michaela:** "That sounds like a plan."

They then leave the hospital.

At the outside of Ezra's apartment, Michaela and Ezra are holding take out from a local mediterranean place. Ezra pulls out his keys and unlocks the door.

**Michaela:** "Ooh, i've never been inside of a teacher's house before."

**Ezra**: "There's a first time for everything."

He opens the door and lets Michaela in first, he then walks the apartment. A little while later, they are finishing up eating and still talking about all kinds of different things. He remembers her mentioning earlier that she doesn't drink anymore so he decides to ask her about what happened.

**Ezra:** "Why don't you drink? I started drinking less because of an incident I had in college."

**Michaela:** "What happened?"

**Ezra:** "I don't know. It's kinda embarassing."

**Michaela:** "Come on, it can't be bad as mine. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Ezra gives into her.

**Ezra:** "Ok."

He puts down his drink that was in his hand and looks at Michaela.

**Ezra:** "I was at a party that some Frat brothers were throwing and I had too much to drink that some how the next morning I woke up naked in the woods with atleast two ticks on my ass. I had to go to the emergency room and it was hard explaining that to the cute ER nurses. After that I decieded not to drink so much. What about you? What's your embarassing excuse?"

**Michaela:** "It's not really embarassing. It's darker than yours."

Michaela looks at Ezra, he grabs her hand and looks at her.

**Ezra**: "Tell me..."

**Michaela:** "In high school, I drank a lot at parties and with my friends. I had recently broken up with my boyfriend for like the umtenth time so I went to a friends house and drank a lot, I got pissed drunk."

Michaela's eyes start watering up as she is remembering what happened.

**Michaela:** "I didn't want to go home and get yelled at so I passed out on her couch. Sometime during the night...her father came downstairs and started touching me...all over, the touching led to kissing, the kissing led to... I thought it was my ex at first trying to fix our relationship but when I realized it wasn't him, it was...her father... I tried to stop him but he pinned me down and put his hand over my mouth."

Michaela starts crying. Ezra looks into her eyes.

**Ezra:** "He raped you? And you didn't tell anybody?"

**Michaela:** "He thretened to hurt me and my family. Besides that, something else happened between me and my friend, we never talked since then so I never really had to see him again."

**Ezra**: "Why didn't you go to the cops? What if he does something like that again to someone else?"

**Michaela:** "There's a statue of limitations, this happened a long time ago. Besides I graduated that year and left. I'm fine now. Lets skip this, ok."

She says drying up her tears and moving on.

**Michaela**: "Tell me more stories about your childhood or college life? Anything not to think about that."

**Ezra:** "Michaela, if you ever, ever need to talk about that, i'm here for you."

He tells her looking into her beautiful eyes.

**Michaela:** "Thank you."

Later that night, when the moon and stars are out, Spencer Hastings walks through the door of the Hastings Household and starts looking for anyone because the house seems empty.

**Spencer:** "Mom? Dad? Melissa?"

Melissa walks in through the back looking like she's about to go out.

**Spencer:** "Melissa, where's mom and dad?"

**Melissa:** "Out. Me and Ian are heading out as well. Not with them since they aren't talking to me anymore thanks your new sister."

**Spencer:** "What is your problem with her? She's done nothing to you."

**Melissa:** "Nothing! Besides ruin my life in past 24 hours she's was running her mouth behind my back during our whole friendship. Oh, and you think that everything is so perfect, but your mother has been lying to you, your whole life."

**Spencer:** "What are you talking about?'

**Melissa:** "Oh, don't sound stupid Spencer are you really that dumb? Haven't you ever noticed that Peter treats the both of us differently? For one, every single time I wanted something, I got it. Whenever you wanted something..."

**Spencer:** "He'd tell me to ask mom."

**Melissa**: "Did you get it yet? If not let me spell it out for you, mom cheated on my dad with Tom Marin, Michaela schemed her way into our family and tried to take my place. She's your half sister, Spencer."

Melissa looks at Spencer, she's taking all of this in and is trying to add thing up herself. Can this be true? She has to ask Veronica, she knows she'll tell her the truth. Or atleast she hopes she will. Just then Veronica and Peter walk in the front door, Veronica is giggling a little.

**Peter:** "What's going on?"

**Spencer:** "Is it true?"

Spencer says crying looking at both her parents.

**Veronica:** "Is what true?"

Veronica says looking at both her daughters.

**Melissa:** "I revealed your deep dark secret to the child out of adultry."

Veronica looks upset.

**Veronica:** "Melissa. Why?"

**Melissa:** "I'm getting sick and tired of everything going on in this house. We're not a family anymore. We haven't been one in years."

Melissa leaves. Veronica walks by Spencer and tries to hug her.

**Veronica:** "Spencer let me explain everything to you."

Spencer pushes her away.

**Spencer:** "Don't touch me. I can't believe you've lied to me my whole entire life. I can't even look at you right now."

Spencer then storms out of the house and heads to the closes place where she would feel safe. The closes home she has. Her eyes are starting to burn from all the crying. She pulls out her cell and calls Michaela. Michaela answers on the second ring.

**Michaela:** "Spencer, hey..

**Spencer**: "Ah, Michaela. Where are you? I need you..."

**Michaela**: "Are you alright?"

She says hearing that Spencer is crying but Spencer is drying her eyes.

**Spencer:** "I need you."

**Michaela**: "Where are you? I'm coming now."

**Spencer:** "I'm walking down my street. I'll be at the corner."

About twenty minutes later Michaela pulls up with Ezra in his car, Spencer's standing by the stop sign. Michaela gets out of the car and walks by Spence.

**Michaela:** "What's the matter Spence?"

**Spencer:** "Did you know? Did you know that we're..."

She asks while looking at Michaela.

**Michaela:** "Sisters. I knew."

**Spencer:** "If you knew why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from Melissa in vengeance mood?"

**Michaela**: "Because that wasn't my place to tell you. Your mother should have told you, not Melissa, not me."

**Spencer:** "Did...Does Tom know?"

**Michaela**: "I believe so...Come on, i'm taking you home."

Michaela says wrapping her arm around Spencer.

**Spencer:** "I don't want..."

**Michaela**: "Your other home."

Michaela brings her to the car and they get in. At home Spencer is sitting at the kitchen table with Michaela. Ashley walks in the kitchen, after making a phone call to the Hastings to let them know that Spencer was at her house and she was fine.

**Ashley:** "I called your par...mother, I let her know you were here. You can sleep on the couch, ok?"

**Spencer:** "Ok."

**Ashley:** "Spencer, you can stay as long as you need to."

**Spencer:** "Thank you, Ms. Marin."

**Ashley:** "Hey, your family, Spencer, call me whatever you want."

**Spencer:** "Ok."

**Ashley:** "Michaela, can I talk to you for a sec?"

**Michaela:** "I'll be right back."

She says looking at Spencer, she then stands up and walks into the other room with her mother.

**Michaela:** "What is it?"

**Ashley:** "It's time we tell Hanna, I just don't know how to do that."

**Michaela:** "I'll tell her. She's in her room?"

**Ashley:** "Are you sure? I don't want..."

**Michaela:** "Mom. I've known about this for a long time, I need to tell her."

**Ashley:** "Yeah, she's upstairs."

Michaela then walks upstairs to her sister's bedroom. She sees Hanna sitting up on the bed, her leg elevated.

**Michaela**: "Hey, sis."

**Hanna:** "Hey..."

**Michaela:** "So, how was your day?"

She asks sitting down on the bed by her sister.

**Hanna:** "My day consisted of me laying in bed watching movie after movie, except for when I had my friends over. But you, you had a date with Ezra Fitz and ended up in the hospital today. What happened? Tell me everything..."

**Michaela:** "Well at the movies someone kept throwing popcorn at me and Ezra, I even had a few kernels in my bra. At dinner I was poisioned with lemon on my food, but after wards we went to his apartment where nothing happened except we talked and got to know each other better, i'm really starting to like him. I then I got a call from Spencer a while ago. Han, there's something I need to tell you..."

**Hanna:** "What is it? Is it bad news?"

**Michaela:** "Actually when you think about it, it's good news."

**Hanna:** "Good news?"

She says trying to sit up some more.

**Michaela:** "Mixed with a little bad news."

**Hanna:** "Bad news. Your confusing me. Just come out and say it."

**Michaela:** "Dad had an affair a long time ago with Veronica Hastings."

**Hanna:** "What? How could he do that to mom?"

**Michaela:** "There's more. Spencer is not only your friend, she's our...sister."

**Hanna:** "Spencer's, my sister. Just a few days ago I had one sister, now I have two. This is so weird."

**Michaela:** "It's going to take some getting used to."

Spencer then walks in the room by her sisters. She looks at Hanna.

**Spencer:** "Its like looking at a new picture. We used to be just friends."

She walks and sits on the opposite side of the bed of Michaela.

**Hanna:** "Now we're sisters."

All the girls share a hug together, but Hanna then remembers something. Aria left early, Aria has been MIA since. She remembers Aria hearing that Michaela mentioned her allergies. Hanna gets a little worried.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took so long, i was trying to get this out perfectly... please comment let me know what you think of this chapter. if they're are any recommediations let me know i'll take everything up for consideration.<strong>


	13. A Normal Little Sunday

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Hanna called her friends over to talk to them and tell them the good news, besides Spencer being her newly found sister, she heard from the doctors yesterday she should be getting her cast off soon, since it wasn't as bad as it could be. When Aria and Emily arrived, they walked upstairs to Hanna's bedroom, where Spencer, Michaela and Hanna are at. Hanna's sitting up on her bed, Spencer's on one side of the bed and Michaela's standing by Hanna telling her goodbye.

**Hanna:** "What time are you going to be home?"

**Michaela**: "I'm not sure how long i'm going to be. But i'll tell you everything that happened."

**Spencer:** "You better."

**Michaela:** "Hey, guys."

She says to Aria and Emily. They both say hey, Emily strongly and Aria weakly. They walk by the bed as Michaela leaves, she stops at the door and looks at the four girls.

**Michaela:** "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Mom should be getting off early, so be safe."

**Hanna & Spencer:** "We will."

Michaela leaves, Aria looks at Hanna and when she hears the door shut she asks her something.

**Aria**: "Where's she going?"

**Spencer:** "On another date with Mr. Fitz."

**Aria:** "I can't believe your sister is dating my...my Ezra. I really don't like her..."

She tells Hanna.

**Hanna**: "Where were you yesterday?"

**Aria:** "What are you talking about? I was here."

**Spencer:** "After you left. Where were you?"

Spencer says helping her sister gang up on their friend.

**Aria:** "I went home. Why are you two ganging up on me all of a sudden?"

**Spencer:** "Our sister was admitted to the hospital yesterday becuase of an allergic reaction, we are just trying to find out what's going on."

**Aria:** "You would think that...wait..."

**Emily:** "Why'd you say, our sister?"

**Hanna:** "We just found out my dad had an affair with Spencer's mom and that Spencer is my half sister."

**Spencer:** "It kinda brought us closer. But don't change the subject, Aria we know you have a dislike to Michaela because of Ezra, where were you yesterday?"

**Aria:** "Your seriously going to think that I could hurt someone?"

She says lying through her teeth. Hanna looks at her so called friend.

**Hanna:** "When I get out this cast, which is going to be very soon, and I find out you were involved in some sort of way. I will make sure you get what you deserve. My sister could have died, Aria. So beware the wrath of Hanna."

**Spencer:** "And Spencer."

**Aria:** "I spent the day at home reading and I watched a marathon on Bravo."

**Emily:** "I don't any one of us is capable of hurting anyone."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Spencer has been staying at the Marins house for the past week and hasn't been home except when her mother wasn't there to get clothes and things she needed for school. She really doesn't want to hear a word from her so called parents. She hasn't tried calling Tom to let him know that she knows that he's her father but has been spending more time with her new family. Things might've changed but it seems like a small difference.

It's Sunday morning and Michaela has still been seeing Ezra, she invited him over for breakfeast that her and Spencer made. Hanna has her cast off and she's been walking ever since, she's loving the freedom. Everyone's sitting at the table, Michaela brings a plate of bacon and place it on the dinning room table. Her mother's sitting at the end of the table. Spencer and Hanna invited Aria & Emily over. When Michaela puts the plate down she sits next to Ezra, they share a quick kiss on the lips. Aria looks away, taking a sip of her juice.

**Emily:** "Thanks for inviting us over for breakfeast."

**Michaela**: "Your welcome. Hope you guys enjoy it."

They all begin to eat their breakfeast and there's a knock on the door Ashley looks at the girls.

**Ashley:** "I'll get it."

Ashley gets up and heads to the front door, she sees Tom standing there.

**Tom:** "Ashley, hey, I came to see Michaela and Hanna."

**Ashley:** "Tom. We're having breakfeast, for once as a family and extended family."

**Tom:** "Well, am I invited in?"

**Ashley:** "If your here to see all three of your daughters."

**Tom:** "Thr...Spencer knows."

**Ashley:** "Yeah, she knows. She hasn't been home since, she's been staying with us. I never noticed before, but she looks like you. I can see a little bit of Michaela in her, too."

**Tom:** "Let me see her."

Ashley stops him from coming in.

**Ashley:** "I don't know if that's a good idea."

**Tom:** "Why not? I'm here to see my daughters. I have the right to see them."

**Ashley**: "You have the right to see two of them, to see the other, you'd have to ask her or her mother."

Michaela walks out of the dinning room and to the front door.

**Michaela:** "Mom, what's taking so..."

She sees her dad standing outside.

**Michaela**: "Dad."

**Tom:** "Michaela. How are you doing? It's been so long."

**Michaela:** "It has. Mom, let him in."

Ashley backs away and lets Tom inside the house, he then walks in the house as Spencer and Hanna walk in from the dinning room.

**Tom:** "Wow. This is weird. I'm outnumbered here. Who wants to start?"

**Spencer:** "Why didn't you try to see me?"

**Tom:** "Your mother didn't tell me you were mine until I realized she was my daughter's bestfriends mother. When I found out she told me not to come around, it would confuse you. I wanted to be in your life, she wouldn't let me."

**Spencer:** "I understand why she did it, but she didn't even tell me, Melissa did."

**Tom:** "How did Melissa find out?"

**Michaela:** "That would be my fault. In high school when I found out, I told Melissa. She didn't believe me and Loretta Prince was nearby, Melissa try to punch her and Loretta punched back. That's how she got that black eye."

She says confirming the last part with Spencer.

**Tom:** "None of this even matters. What matters now is starting a real relationship with you. How about tonight, me and my girls can go to dinner?"

Hanna, Spencer and Michaela look at each other.

**Hanna:** "Of course."

**Spencer:** "We love to."

**Ashley:** "And I will be here..."

Ezra walks by the front door where Michaela is.

**Ezra:** "What's taking so... long?"

**Michaela:** "Ezra. This is my father, Tom. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Ezra."

Michaela says walking by Ezra and introducing him to her father.

**Ezra:** "Nice to meet you sir."

He says putting his hand out and Tom shakes it.

**Tom:** "Nice to meet you, too."

**Ashley:** "Why don't you join us for breakfeast? We have other people waiting."

**Tom**: "Ok."

Everyone starts heading off to the dinning table to eat, Spencer stops Michaela, she turns and looks at her sister.

**Michaela:** "What is it?"

**Spencer:** "I need you to come home with me again later. I need to get the last of my things. I don't really want to see my mother right now."

**Michaela:** "We've been lucky missing them, can't promise we will today."

**Spencer:** "I know."

Later that day, Michaela and Ezra are pulling up on the curb in front of the Hastings household, looks like both her parents are home, with Spencer. Michaela looks at her sister.

**Michaela:** "Looks like their both here. Ready?"

**Spencer:** "More than ever."

**Ezra:** "Do you want me to wait in the car?"

Michaela looks at the house then back at Ezra.

**Michaela:** "Why don't you come in?"

They all get out and walk to the front door, Spencer begins to open the door and then knocks. Veronica opens the door less than a minute later.

**Veronica:** "Spencer. Your coming home?"

**Spencer:** "I came to get a few more of my things. I'm staying with my sisters."

**Veronica:** "Oh. Well come in."

Spencer, Michaela & Ezra walk into the house. Peter is upstairs and Melissa is no where to be seen with Ian.

**Spencer**: "Where's da...Peter?"

**Veronica:** "In the shower."

**Spencer:** "I saw my dad this morning. He came over and invited all his daughters to dinner tonight. That's one reason i'm coming, I need to get things I need."

**Veronica:** "I understand. I want to know if you're still mad at me."

**Spencer:** "Of course i'm still mad at you. I understand why you did what you did, but what I don't like it that Melissa was the one to tell me. I'm staying with my other family right now."

**Veronica:** "Understandable. But its kinda hard being mad at a daughter and having another mad at me."

**Spencer:** "Where is Melissa?"

**Veronica:** "Most likely in the barn with Ian."

**Spencer:** "I shouldn't be that long."

**Veronica:** "Ok."

Spencer heads up stairs, Veronica looks at Michaela.

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry."

**Veronica:** "There's nothing to be sorry about, i'm the one who made the choices I made. I just need to fix them so I can fix my family."

Peter then walks downstairs, dressed for the afternoon to go play golf with friends, he walks by Veronica who's standing in front of the stools by the island.

**Peter:** "Hey, Michaela, it's been a long time."

**Michaela:** "It has, Mr. Hastings."

She says faking a smile. Peter walks by Ezra.

**Peter:** "Mr. Fitz, is it. Aren't you Spencer's teacher? Why are you here?"

**Ezra:** "Yes I am. I'm here with Michaela, we're dating."

**Peter:** "Dating? Wow, i'm surprised you aren't with Ian or Jason, you have heard that Jason is back in town?"

**Michaela:** "No. I haven't heard that. Can I have a water?"

**Veronica:** "Sure."

Michaela tries to avoid looking at Peter so she walks to the fridge and grabs a bottled water like this is still her second home. As she's looking for one, Peter walks by her, touches her waist without no one else noticing, except Ezra and makes her jump.

**Peter:** "You are just as pretty in person as you are on TV."

**Michaela:** "Thanks, Mr. Hastings."

She says grabbing the bottle, shutting the fridge and walking back by Ezra.

**Michaela:** "We're going to wait outside. It was nice seeing you, Veronica."

She says hugging her.

**Veronica:** "It's nice to see you, too."

She says hugging her back. When they walk outside Ezra looks at her.

**Ezra:** "I saw what just happened. Is he the one that, that raped you?"

He says the last part in almost a whisper. Michaela looks at him.

**Michaela**: "Yeah."

She says in a sad voice, he looks at her with passion.

**Ezra:** "You need to do something. You can't just let him get away with this."

**Michaela:** "Ezra, there's nothing I can do. I've been running every option in my mind for years but a solution never came through. I just have to deal with it, ok. And I need you to be here with me. For me."

Ezra holds her in a close hug.

Later that night Spencer, Hanna & Michaela all went out to dinner with Tom at a nice restraunt in Philadelphia the girls wore really gorgeous expensive dresses. They spent the night talking, everything a father should do with daughters. Right now Michaela, Spencer, Hanna and Ashley are in the livingroom. Michaela's sitting in the middle of the couch and both her sisters are laying on her lap, she's rubbing their hair down. Ashley looks at her children as she stands up.

**Ashley:** "I'm going to head to bed, I have a long day tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

**Hanna, Michaela & Spencer:** "Good night mom."

**Ashley:** "Good night."

She heads upstairs and to sleep. Spencer sits up and looks at Michaela and Hanna.

**Michaela:** "I should be getting some sleep, too. I do have work tomorrow. And you two should get some sleep, school tomorrow."

Michaela gets up and looks at them.

**Hanna:** "I'm going to talk to Spencer for a few minutes and then i'll be heading up."

**Michaela:** "Ok. Good night, sisters. This is so weird."

**Spencer:** "It's going to take some getting used to. Good night."

**Hanna:** "Night."

Michaela heads up stairs, when Hanna doesn't hear her sister, she looks at Spencer.

**Hanna:** "Do you think Aria could've hurt Michaela?"

**Spencer:** "I don't know, people do crazy things for love. Aria's been zombie like since the whole Ezra/Michaela debacle."

**Hanna:** "I'm going to find out if she was involved and if she was, our friendship is over. It's one thing to crush over a teacher but trying to kill someone, thats where I draw the line."

**Spencer:** "Don't be that harsh, Han, remember this is Aria we're talking about. She couldn't even hurt a fly. But we'll get to the bottom of this. We'll be like the Sherlock Holmes."

**Hanna:** "Or the Olsen Twins."

Spencer gives her a look.

**Hanna:** "Hey, they had that show back in the day that was awesome, where they were detectives."

Spencer smiles and looks at her sister.

**Spencer:** "I love you, Han."

**Hanna:** "I love you, too. School tomorrow, good night."

**Spencer:** "Night."

Hanna gets up and heads to her bedroom, Spencer lays on the couch. A few seconds later as both girls are getting comfy, their cell phones beep. They pick them up, look at the 1 New Text and then opens them. They both read the following message: _Poor Sweet Little Aria. Her two bestfriends are teaming up against her because she's in love with a man who was in love with her but is now dating her archnemsis. Want to get the dirt? Just follow my little commands little pretties, the first one comes tomorrow. Good night for now, bitches. -A._


	14. High School Reunites Lovers

**For future refrence, Jason in this story is played by Drew Van Acker, not the original Jason played by Parker Bagley. I think Drew's cuter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Spencer and Hanna both discussed the text from A that they've recieved last night and don't know if they should listen to it or not, they haven't recieved another one today but they know what's coming next. They went to school and tried to get it out of their mind, they walk to Michaela's office to check up on her and they see Michaela sitting on her desk making out with Ezra, when Michaela notices them she stops and pushes Ezra away gently.

**Ezra**: "What was that for...?"

He turns around and sees the girls.

**Ezra:** "Oh. I should be going now, i'll see you later."

**Michaela:** "Of course. Bye."

**Ezra:** "Bye."

Ezra then kisses her lips and exits the room after Spencer and Hanna walk in, door shuts. They look at their sister.

**Michaela:** "Next time can you two knock?"

**Spencer:** "Yeah."

**Hanna:** "Sorry about that."

**Michaela:** "Its alright. Is there something I can help you with?"

The girls look at their sister.

**Spencer:** "We just wanted to see you before class started."

**Hanna:** "I was wondering if there was anyway for you to get me out of gym for the rest of the week?"

Michaela looks at Hanna, grabs a note pad off of her desk and starts writing on it.

**Michaela**: "Now you know you can't just get out of gym just because you don't want to participate. Everyone needs their credits to graduate high school, so you really should be involved."

She says and handing the excuse to her sister.

**Hanna:** "Then why are you excusing me?"

**Michaela:** "Because I had a teacher who'd excused me, hello, graduated high school without sweating once. Oh wait, there was this shopping spree at the mall once. Me and Melissa had so much fun."

She says remembering the good ole days.

**Michaela:** "Anything else?"

**Spencer:** "I'm just glad that I have a sister who actually likes me."

**Michaela:** "Hey, Melissa likes you. She just has a tough way of showing it."

The bell rings, the girls head off to their first class together, Mr. Fitz. As they walk into the room they notice Aria talking to Emily, Spencer's phone beeps. She opens it, reads it and then shows it to Hanna. '_First things first my little Spence, attached under your desk is a confession, sometime after lunch you'll go to your sister's office and confess this to her and i'll give you a little reward for your contribution. If you can't...well beware the wrath of A." _The girls walk to their desk, Spencer feels underneath it and grabs the paper attached. She lifts it up and reads it while her friends are distracted. She closes it and looks at the clock, she can't believe she has to do this.

We see Michaela in her office, getting things ready when she's facing her desk straightening things up as Ian walks into the room. She turns around when she hears the door shuts.

**Michaela:** "Ian. What are you doing here?"

**Ian:** "I came to talk to you. If you wouldn't kick me out."

**Michaela:** "What do you want to talk about?"

**Ian:** "Our kid. Or my kid? Melissa told me what she heard. I can't believe you can give a child up without the father's consent."

**Michaela:** "If I remember our conversation correctly when I told you I was pregnant and I wasn't sure who the father was the words 'slut' and 'whore' were thrown around."

**Ian:** "Well I was a kid then, but we've could've raised her and been a family."

**Michalea:** "Is that why you married Melissa? Because I didn't want to be a mom."

She looks at Ian.

**Michaela:** "I wasn't going to throw my life away to raise a kid. I had dreams, and because of that I gave her the opprotunity to be loved by a family who wanted her, if we would've raised her I would have resented her and we would've hated each other."

**Ian:** "You don't know that, Michaela. We were in love back then, we were always fools in love."

**Michaela:** "Back then? You mean months ago in California? Why did you leave?"

**Ian:** "Because Melissa called me, told me she needed me. When I came back to Rosewood we fell back in love. I'm sorry."

**Michaela:** "Well i'm not. I'm happy."

**Ian:** "Did you ever find out who the father was?"

**Michaela:** "No. I didn't want to know."

Ian walks by Michaela, touches her arm looks her dead in the eyes.

**Michaela:** "Just let me know...Are you still in love with me now?"

**Ian:** "A little."

He leans in to her, she leans in a little closer than pulls away when she remembers Ezra.

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry. I'm dating someone, you need to go."

Ian backs up and looks at her.

**Ian:** "No, i'm sorry. I'll see you around."

Ian leaves her office and walks off, Michaela breathes deeply as she thinks about what could have happened. She loved Ian, she had a feeling she would never fall out of love but it was hard being that close to him again.

Michaela spent the afternoon helping students get over their grief and just listening to them talk. Emily came in again and talked. Michaela listened to all her problems with her family and being gay. All the things she's dealing with. As Michaela sits down, puts her ear buds in her ear, sits back on a chair with her back against the door. Jason DiLaurentis walks into her office. She doesn't hear or see him because her back is against the door, she closes her eyes and relaxes, she listening to the Katy Perry album. Jason walks in front of Michaeala, he smiles as he sees she's distracted. He leans in close to her and begins to kiss her, Michaela kisses back until she opens her eyes and notices its Jason, she pushes him back and stands up. Jason starts laughing.

**Michaela**: "You jerk."

**Jason:** "You look so cute when your upset."

**Michaela**: "Uh, thanks. What are you doing here?"

**Jason**: "I came to see you, obviously. Why else would I be back at the high school I barely made it out of?"

**Michaela**: "To visit your boyfriend. Unless you two are fighting."

**Jason**: "Cute. We're not fighting but he did tell me that you probably conceived my child. Unless Peter Hastings the father."

**Michaela**: "Shh.. I thought I told you to keep that to yourself."

**Jason**: "Sorry. C'mon, why don't we go back to where we were a year ago?"

He says flirting with her, trying to kiss her again, she leans back pushes him away.

**Michaela**: "I'm seeing someone. He makes me happy."

**Jason**: "I guess its good to hear that. Do you know who fathered your child? I have the right to know."

**Michaela**: "I had a DNA test taken while I was still pregnant. I never opened it. I saw no point since I knew I was giving her away. I really don't want to know."

**Jason**: "Don't I have the right to know?"

He walks closer to her.

**Michaela**: "No."

He grabs her waist and brings her close to him.

**Jason:** "Do you know your the only girl I ever loved?"

**Michaela**: "What about Melissa? You dated her numerous times throughout high school as well."

She says wiggling herself out of his arms and putting her back against her desk.

**Jason:** "I only dated her to make you jealous and to get back at Ian. I never slept with her and I think he fell in love with her."

**Michaela:** "I know your only saying that to get me to fall for the bad boy vibe your throwing off."

**Jason:** "I didn't know I was throwing a vibe off."

**Michaela:** "You knew you always had that vibe, you used it to get me when we were in high school."

**Jason:** "Who'd you love more in high school me or Ian?"

**Michaela:** "Did Ian put you up to this?"

**Jason**: "No. This is coming from my mouth."

**Michaela**: "You see that's not fair... I love you both still. It's just now its a different kind of love."

**Jason:** "Your avoiding the answer. Do you love Ian more than me?"

Michaela looks into Jason's eyes. She's been hoping to avoid this question since high school and she looks at him, she tries to walk forward when she trips and Jason catches her and turning her face to his, they look into each others eyes. Jason leans closer into her, she leans closer to him...They both are feeling something for each other when Spencer walks into her office. Michaela stands up and straighten up her clothes, Jason lifts her up to help and looks at Spencer.

**Jason**: "Hey, Spencer. How's Melissa?"

**Spencer**: "I don't know... Its been a while since i've spoken to her."

**Michaela**: "So, Spence. What 'cha come in for?"

**Spencer**: "I wanted to talk. But it looks like your busy, I should..."

**Michaela**: "No, stay. Jason was just leaving. Right, Jason?"

**Jason**: "Right. I'll see you around."

He says goodbye to Michaela and leaves the room, Spencer shuts the door behind him and looks at Michaela.

**Spencer:** "So what just happened? It looked like you two were about to.."

**Michaela**: "It was nothing. I tripped and Jason caught me as I fell. What can I do for you?"

She says walking behind her desk, Spencer sits down in the chair in front of her.

**Spencer**: "There's something I need to tell you...I kissed Ian Thomas and Melissa's ex fiance. I'm a bad bad girl who deserves to be punished for my mistakes. The biggest mistake I made was recently I stole an old paper from Melissa and turned it in as my own. For such a smart girl i've made some stupid actions."

Michaela looks at Spencer with shock, she can't believe what she's heard.

**Michaela**: "I...I don't know what to do. I'm probably obligated to tell the principal but, Spence. Why would you tell me this?"

**Spencer**: "Because I needed to let you know. It had to be done. My parents already have taken care of the plagiarism so you don't have to do anything about that. I should get going now."

Spencer says getting up out of the seat and getting ready to leave, Michaela stops her.

**Michaela**: "Thank you for confiding in me. Your secrets will stay safe in this room."

Spencer: "Thank you."

Spencer leaves and Michaela is left with her thoughts. A lot has happened today and she remembers the DNA test she has taken years ago that she never opened. She tries to remember where she put it... but her memory is going blank.

As Spencer walked to her next class, her phone beeps. She opens it and there's a message from A. _"Good job Spencer. I think you deserve a little momento..._

_"Aria. Don't your secret boyfriend and Hanna's sister make a cute couple. Either give him and Michaela a chance to be happy for once, or you can remember what Michaela said she was allergic to? The choice is yours... Choose wisely. XX -A."_

Spencer closes her phone and is shocked, A tempted Aria to hurt Michaela and she did? There's no way to prove that it was Aria.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long, its taking me longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy this chapter and come back for the next one! More drama is coming your way!<strong>


	15. The One That Got Away FLASHBACK

*Flashback*

Senior Year of high school for Michaela, Melissa, Jason, Ian & the gang.

It's four months until graduation and Michaela Marin has just broken up with her boyfriend Ian for the umteenth time, but this time, she felt hurt. She broke up with him because she felt he still had feelings for someone else and she knew who this someone else was, it was her bestfriend Melissa Hastings. Her and Melissa always had the same taste in men, since they started dating they've both only dated Ian Thomas and Jason DiLaurentis. Even tough they weren't as close as they've always been, they've tried to fix their friendship. Michaela knocked on the Hastings door, Melissa opened it.

**Melissa**: "Hey. What are you doing here?"

**Michaela**: "I just really need someone to talk to. A lot has been going on. My parents were fighting earlier."

**Melissa**: "About what?"

**Michaela**: "I'm not sure. I just heard yelling. I think they might get a divorce. But besides that I broke up with Ian tonight."

She says walking into her home away from home and sitting on the couch, Melissa shuts the door and sits on the chair.

**Melissa**: "Again? Why?"

**Michaela**: "I don't know. I know he loves me. I know he loves you. I seriously think he's torn, I couldn't take it."

Melissa walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of grey goose and glasses. She puts it down and pours, Michaela leans right over and grabs one.

**Michaela**: "Ah, just what the doctor ordered."

**Melissa**: "I know this will cheer you up. Cheers."

**Michaela**: "Are you parents home?"

**Melissa**: "They went out for dinner, Spencer's at her friends house. It's just us..."

**Michaela**: "Cheers."

The girls click classes and inhale the liqour. They continue to do shot after shot until Melissa gets tired, she looks at her friend who is falling asleep on the couch.

**Melissa:** "I'm going to bed. Good night."

**Michaela:** "I'll stay right here."

Michaela stands up and pulls off her jeans, she's getting uncomfortable and throws them on the ground and then lays on her stomach, her right arm hanging off the couch, her head partially is hanging off as well. She falls asleep...Sometime during the night, Peter Hastings walks downstairs quietly into the livingroom. He's always found Michaela attractive and didn't know how to tell her, he sees her laying face up in her underwear. He walks by her and puts his hand on her leg, he begins petting her. She wakes up a little, she thinks its Ian.

**Michaela:** "Ian."

Peter doesn't do anything. Michaela sits up, starts kissing him. He kisses her back, then pulls her underwear down, she looks at him and realizes its him not Ian. She stops kissing him.

**Michaela**: "Mr. Hast..."

Peter than puts his hand over her mouth and begins to force himself on her, she tries to kick him but he has too much weight and strength over her. Tears start falling out Michaela's eyes as this is happening to her and she can't stop it. When he's done, he leans into her ear and whispers something.

**Peter:** "If you tell anyone. I'll kill you, your family and anyone you've told. You know i'll get away it..."

He then gets up and heads back upstairs. Michaela pulls up her underwear and grabs her jeans off the ground and throws them on, she exits out of the back door quietly and heads to the DiLaurentis house. She knows Jason will still be up, he's always up either high or playing video games. She throws a small rock at his window, a second later she sees him looking out the window, he opens it and looks at her.

**Michaela**: "Can I come in?"

**Jason**: "I'm coming down."

She says looking over at the Hastings house as Jason comes downstairs, he opens up the back door, shirtless in pajama bottoms. Michaela runs into his arms, hugs him and starts crying.

**Jason**: "What's wrong?"

**Michaela**: "Can we go inside first?"

**Jason**: "Of course."

Jason then leads Michaela into the house and to his bedroom, his parents are sleeping and his sister is at a friends house, so they are being quiet, as soon as they are in the room Michaela lays on his bed, curled up in a ball.

**Jason**: "Did something happen? You have to tell me, Chael."

**Michaela**: "I... I can't."

**Jason**: "If you don't tell me i'm just going to assume Ian did something to you."

**Michaela**: "No. Ian wouldn't...couldn't hurt a fly. He's never done any harm to me."

Jason lays next to her in his bed, the light gleeming in from the moon is glaring on Michaela's face, making her look more innocent than ever and its making him feel the need to protect her, she is the only girl he's ever loved.

**Jason:** "Chael... I know something happened, please tell me... it's breaking my heart seeing you so...broken."

He says drying away her tears. She closes her eyes, more fall out, opens them and looks at him.

**Michaela**: "You can't tell a soul... If he knows you know, he'll hurt you."

**Jason**: "Who? What did he do to make you feel like this?"

**Michaela:** "He raped me, ok. Mr... Hastings. He raped me. Told me if I told anyone he'd kill them. I wouldn't put anything pass him, he works for the law."

**Jason**: "That's still no reason not to do a damn thing. I'm gonna kick his ass."

He says jumping out of his bed, acting like her personal hero. She gets on her knees, stopping him from acting stupid.

**Michaela:** "I don't want you to get hurt. Jason, stop it. Promise me you won't do anything. You can't."

She makes him look at her, straight in the eyes. At this very moment, she's never loved him more than ever. She leans in and kisses him, he kisses her back. They lay on the bed, continue making out. She then breaks apart, looks him in the eyes.

**Michaela**: "You've made me love you more."

**Jason**: "I never stopped loving you, I only dated Melissa to make you jealous."

They both stare at each other, and then slowly fall asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Michaela wakes up and Jason is out of bed, she begins to sit up as Jason walks into the room with a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon & toast and a glass of orange juice.

**Jason**: "Good morning, I made breakfeast."

**Michaela**: "Thanks."

He lays the tray on her lap, Jason sits next to her on the bed, grab her juice and takes a sip.

**Jason:** "How'd you sleep?"

**Michaela**: "Good. I was with you."

She takes a bite off the eggs. She then hears someone curse outside.

**Peter**: "Fuck. Who the hell did this to my car?"

Michaela looks at Jason.

**Michaela**: "What did you do?"

**Jason:** "I keyed Peter's car. Scratched the word ass into the side of the door."

**Michaela**: "I told you not to do anything."

**Jason:** "I couldn't just sit back and not do anything. I had to do something."

Michaela smiles at Jason. Michaela looks at him.

**Michaela**: "I'm leaving to go to California after graudation. Come with me."

**Jason**: "You want me with you?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah."

**Jason**: "I'd follow you to the ends of the world."

He smiles at Michaela and takes the tray and puts it on the desk, he then leans into her and kisses her passionately, Michaela grabs his hair and leans closer to him. Jason begins kissing her kneck.

**Michaela:** "Is anybody home?"

**Jason:** "We're alone."

Michaela takes off Jason's shirt and looks at him, he looks at her.

**Jason:** "Are you sure you want to do this?"

**Michaela**: "It's not like we haven't done it before."

She kisses him again. He takes off her shirt and looks and they continue to make out. Jason pulls off his pants, Michaela takes off hers. Jason looks at Michaela's breast and at her, Michaela puts her hands on her bra and unhooks it, tosses it on the ground. They begin to make passionate love.

One month later...

Michaela has been throwing up for the past week and she doesn't know what she ate but its all coming back up. She's at home, her father is at work and her mother is cleaning the house. Hanna looks at her sister standing up in the bathroom and cleaning herself up.

**Hanna:** "Are you sick?"

**Michaela**: "I think so. I have a doctors appointment soon, so i'll get some medicine to make me feel better."

**Hanna**: "Did you tell mom you were sick?"

**Michaela**: "I told her I had an appointment. I should be going..."

**Hanna:** "Get better."

Michaela grabs her purse and heads to the doctors office, when inside she sees Melissa Hastings sitting there with Ian. She hasn't seen or spoken to them in months, she wasn't in the mood to talk to them today. But she hears Ian tell Melissa to call him when she's done. Michaela sits down next to her and begins to say something to Melissa but stops herself.

**Melissa**: "Why are you sitting here?"

**Michaela**: "I was hoping you would talk to me. I have known you my half my life."

**Melissa**: "Two months ago after trying to mend our friendship you left without a word and haven't talked to me or been to my house since. You haven't even given me an answer why you left."

**Michaela**: "It's complicated, i'm sorry."

**Melissa:** "Then don't talk to me."

Michaela gets called back by her doctor the same time Melissa gets called by hers. She summited a urine test, she's sitting in the doctors room. The doctor comes in with the results.

**Doctor**: "Ms. Marin."

**Michaela:** "Yes."

**Doctor**: "Your pregnant."

He looks at her, Michaela is in shock.

**Michaela:** "I...i'm pregnant."

**Doctor:** "A few weeks along. But it's positive, do you want to do an ultra sound. I can show you the heartbeat."

**Michaela**: "Uh...sure."

She says still in shock. The doctor walks by her.

**Doctor**: "You need to lay down for this."

Michaela lays down and the doctor starts the ultrasound, he rubs the gel on the tool and on her stomach, he finds the baby's heartbeat and shows Michaela on the screen, she's still in shock. The doctor prints out a picture and hands it to her.

**Doctor:** "You have many options, Ms. Marin. You can either continue the pregnancy and raise the child, or there's adoption. And if you want to terminate the pregnancy you have atleast a few more weeks before its too late. You have all your options, if you plan on continuing this pregnancy you need to find an OBGYN."

As Michaela leaves the room, she still doesn't want to believe what she just heard. What she just found out, she bumped into Melissa in the hallway dropping the ultrasound she was holding loosely in her hand. Melissa drops hers as well, she picks them both up and looks at her so called friend.

**Melissa**: "Your pregnant, too?"

**Michaela**: "Your...Your pregnant?"

**Melissa:** "Yeah. I'm not sure what i'm doing, mostly likely abortion, I still have my whole life ahead of me."

**Michaela:** "Oh, yeah, probably me, too."

Melissa seems more calm than Michaela, who's trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

**Melissa:** "So, is Jason the father? or is it my boyfriend?"

She says as Michaela walks away. It's hard for her to comprehend what just happened. She doesn't want to believe it. She's been dating Jason and doesn't know what to tell him, or even when this child was concieved, the father could be Jason, Ian or Peter. She feels bad, but she knows what she has to d.o. As soon as she leaves the doctors office, she walks to Jason's house and knocks on the door, his sister Alison opens the door, or was it Courtney, she's always gotten them two confused.

**Michaela**: "Is Jason home?"

**Alison:** "He's in his room."

Michaela walks passed Ali and upstairs to Jason's bedroom and locks the door behind her, Jason is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

**Michaela:** "I need to talk to you, it's important."

**Jason:** "What is it?"

He says sitting up in his bed, Michaela is pacing back and forth in front of him.

**Michaela**: "I've been feeling sick lately. I went to the doctors today, it turns out i'm pregnant."

**Jason:** "What? With my kid?"

**Michaela:** "I don't know... The doctor says it was concieved a month ago. A month ago I was still in a relationship with Ian, was raped (she says in a whisper) by Mr. Hastings and then we made love that next morning. I have no frickin' clue if your the father or not."

**Jason:** "What are you going to do?"

**Michaela**: "I have no clue. But I don't want to be a mom. I have my whole life ahead of me. I can't make my dreams come true if i'm pregnant."

She says sitting down next to Jason.

**Jason:** "You have three options, Chael. I'll support you with any choice you make."

**Michaela:** "Thank you."

She lays her head on Jason's shoulder. He's always made her feel safe.

**Michaela**: "I just need to leave Rosewood. I need to get to California and i'll know what to do then."

**Jason:** "When are you leaving exactly?"

**Michaela:** "That night after graduation, I want to leave when my family is sleeping, I don't want them to try to stop me."

She then catches on to what he said, he asked about her not them.

**Michaela:** "You...you aren't coming anymore?"

Jason gets up and grabs a letter off his desk and hands it to her. She looks at the envelope.

**Michaela**: "Yale. You were accpeted?"

**Jason**: "Yeah. I want to be with you, but this is a once in a lifetime opprotunity."

**Michaela**: "I know it is. And if you would've chose me over Yale I would've kicked your ass all the way to Connecticut."

**Jason**: "I can always visit you."

**Michaela**: "I can do the same."

Jason looks into Michaela's eyes as she relaxes herself into comfort.

**Jason:** "How about this...if your not married to Ian or any other fool by the time your thirty. I can be your back up?"

**Michaela**: "You think i'm going to marry Ian. He's broken my heart too many times and he's impregnated my ex best friend."

She says laying down on his bed, he then lays down next to her.

**Jason**: "Melissa's pregnant?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah. I ran into her today. She said she was getting an abortion, but I don't have the heart to do that."

**Jason:** "I know you do."

He takes his hand and places it on her stomach.

**Jason:** "I don't feel anything."

**Michaela:** "That's because she doesn't have feet yet."

**Jason:** "She?"

**Michaela:** "I have a feeling its a girl. I have to give her the chance to live a long happy life. I think I know what i'm going to do."

**Jason:** "Adoption?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah."

She says letting out a few tears.

**Michaela:** "I can't be a mom now. I would resent her for the rest of her life."

**Jason:** "What about me, huh? I proabably provided some ingrediants to make her, how am I suppose to know if she's mine."

**Michaela**: "How would it make a difference if i'm giving her away?"

**Jason:** "I would still like to know."

**Michaela**: "And how am I supposed to get your DNA when the time comes?"

Jason stands up and walks to the bathroom connected to his bedroom, grabs a q tip and swabs the inside of his mouth, he hands it to Michaela who is now sitting up looking at him.

**Michaela**: "And what i'm supposed to carry this around like this?"

**Jason**: "Bag it."

He says grabbing a bag out of his stash of bags and hands one to her, she places it in there and looks at Jason.

**Michaela:** "And what if Ian or Peter is the father? How am I suppose to know?"

**Jason:** "Then i'll help you narrow it down, i'll get Ian's spit."

**Michaela:** "How?"

**Jason**: "I have my ways. I'll get it before you leave."

**Michaela**: "Really?"

**Jason:** "Yeah."

He sits down next to her again. They look into each others eyes.

**Jason**: "I love you."

**Michaela**: "I love you, too."

Three months later. It's the day of graduation, Michaela is a few months pregnant and isn't showing that much, but she's been wearing a few loose fittng clothes just to make sure no one notices. She was happy that her gown would be loose on her as well. Jason provided what she needed a few days after he told her, she has that packed up in her bag for California, along with a few other bags of her important things. She's in her bedroom making sure she has her lap top, camera and everything that she needs. She puts it all in a traveling bag, her cell phone beeps, she opens it and reads it, its a text from Ian. It reads 'Meet me at our place, 10 mins. I need to talk to you.' She text him back, "y?" he text back, 'I need to see you. To talk, for one last time.' She gives in and meets him up there, she brings her back when no one's home and puts it in the trunk of her car. When she arrives at the swings at the park, Ian's leaning against it.

**Michaela:** "What do you want?

**Ian**: "I saw you months ago at the clinic. Melissa said you were pregnant. Is it mine?"

**Michaela:** "The doctor was wrong. I went to another one, they told me I wasn't pregnat. Besides even if I was, there wouldn't be a chance in hell that it would be yours."

**Ian**: "Then why do you look like that?"

**Michaela:** "Like what? Like i'm sorta in a rush to get my things in my car before my parents get home so I can leave tonight."

**Ian:** "Still going to LA?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah. You'll see me on Tv within the next couple of months. We're about to graduate high school in a couple of hours why'd you wait so long to contact me about this till now?"

**Ian:** "I'm leaving, too. Me and Melissa we're going on a trip, to take care of things."

**Michaela:** "Oh, yes, aborting the child you concieved with my ex best friend. I gotta go, I have to finish getting ready, i'll see you around."

**Ian:** "We'll run into each other again."

**Michaela:** "Not if I have anything to do with that."

Michaela turns around and leaves, she never looks back.

November - Eight Months Pregnant

As soon as Michaela arrived in LA she found an adoption agency, she found an obgyn and she hired an agent. At her second appointment she asked about a DNA test and provided what she had, the doctor mailed her the results but she hasn't opened it. She has laying on her desk. After months of looking for the perfect family, she found Graycen & Kleyton Lautner, they already have a 4 year daughter adopted from asia and Kleyton has a teenage daughter from a previous relationship. Michaela has formed a friendship with them and they've helped her out fiancially when she needed help. She lives in an apartment by herself. Right now she's on the phone with her agent, Bex.

**Michaela:** "Look, Bex. I know the only thing I can do right now are things involved with being pregnant but are you looking for work for after I have the baby."

**Bex**: "The only thing I have available for you on a soap is a pregnant woman on One Life To Live. Do you want it or not?"

**Michaela:** "The baby is due next month, during Christmas. I've been beyond hormonal and your making it extra by saying you aren't even looking."

**Bex**: "I'm not sure if your going to be able to handle an audition after having the baby. How about I talk to you after Christmas?"

**Michaela**: "After Christmas? Whatever."

**Bex**: "Bye."

**Michaela**: "Bye."

Michaela hangs up the phone and looks at her desk, she sees the unopened DNA results and doesn't know what to do, she then looks at the sony HD digital video camera on the tripod right near her, she flips the screen where she can see herself fixes her hair and presses record.

**Michaela:** "Hey, if your watching this that means you know that your adopted and that i'm your mother. My name is Michaela Marin, and... there are a few reasons why I choose to not to raise you and I want to be truthful with you since most likely your going to watch this when your old enough to understand. I'm 18, just graudated high school a few months ago and my dream is to act, I want to be amazing actress one day. And I knew if I took the time to raise you I would have hated myself for not going after my dream at the time. Another reason is because I know that Grayce & Kley can give you everything that I can't. They can afford the good schools, the best in everything. The only thing I have to my name is an empty pizza box. I hope one day we can be good friends. But the main reason is because... i'm not ashamed to say this but I don't know who your biological father is. I had two boyfriends who I was, am, madly in love with and i'm not sure which one helped consieve you. Which is something else I want to talk to you about... When you fall in love, make sure he's got a good heart, he loves you for yourself, and will protect you at all cause. Unless your gay, then make sure she has all those qualities, too. Whatever you do, remember... I love you."

Michaela smiles, then turns off the video camera.

Later that evening, Michaela knocks on the Lautner's door, its cold oustide so she's covered up. Greyce Lautner opens the door and sees Michaela standing there, holding something in her hands.

**Greyce**: "Michaela, come in."

Michaela walks in, Greyce shuts the door and looks at Michaela.

**Greyce:** "It's so good to see you."

She says hugging her.

**Greyce:** "How's the baby doing?"

**Michaela**: "She's good. Been kicking. Did you and Kley come up with a name yet?"

She says as she breaks away and steps back.

**Greyce:** "Actually, we wanted to ask you to name her. "

She says walking to the livingroom and sitting on the couch, Michaela follows and sits down next to her.

**Michaela:** "Really. You want me to name her?"

**Greyce:** "Besides we want her to have a piece of her mother with her."

**Michaela**: "Thank you. Is Kley here?"

**Greyce**: "No, he's bringing Neve to her mom's house, she lives in Seattle. She's spending Thanksgiving with her mother."

**Michaela:** "I forgot Thanksgiving is coming up."

**Greyce:** "You aren't going home to spend time with your family?"

**Michaela:** "My family doesn't know i'm pregnant. I fear my mother would try to convince me to keep her."

**Greyce:** "So you don't have plans?

**Michaela:** "No..."

**Greyce:** "You do now. Come here, you can have dinner with us. Its only going to be us, my parents and Kley's dad."

**Michaela:** "Sure. Can I bring something, I can't cook but I can pick up a pie atleast?"

**Greyce:** "Pumpkin would be great."

**Michaela:** "I want to thank you for everything. You've become like a second family to me."

**Greyce:** "You are family. Your giving us a child. If you want to visit after she's born, you know how to get here."

**Michaela:** "We'll see what happens. W'here's Zooey?"

**Greyce:** "Sleeping. She had a long day, lots of fun. I'm so thankful for her and for the baby you're giving us."

Michaela looks at Greyce.

**Michaela**: "I was just wondering but have you and Kley. Have you tried to get pregnant?"

**Greyce**: "We did. Twice. I had miscarriages a few weeks after finding out, each time. It hurt like hell not being able to carry a child to term. That's when the doctor told me something was wrong with me physically, he said it had something to do with my eating disorder growing up. And we adopted Zooey a few months after."

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry. What did you suffer from?"

**Greyce:** "Anerexia, I was 16 when I was diagnosed and I weighed 90lbs. I grew up in LA, I wanted to fit in with all the other girls at my high school. I had a lot of self esteem issues growing up... After going to a facility I learned how to eat healthier and I gained twenty pounds by the time I left. I'm sorry for throwing all this on you. It's just I never expected to tell you this."

**Michaela:** "It's fine. Everyone goes through something. Or has something happen to them..."

Micheala looks at the big yellow envelope in her hands, she has the dvd and the results in it. She picks it up and hands it to Greyce, she looks at Michaela puzzled.

**Michaela:** "In that there's a dvd for the baby, you can give it to her when you feel she's ready to know about me or when she's 18, whichever comes first. You can watch it, there's nothing inappropriate. Also the DNA test I told you about. I haven't had the heart to open it. But one day i'll ask for it. So keep it in a safe place for me."

**Greyce:** "I will. And I bet she'll love learning about her birth mother when she's ready."

**Michaela**: "I hope so."

A month later... Christmas Eve.

Thanksgiving went by, Michaela told them about naming the baby after the girls in her family, they fell in love with the name Ashlan Spencer. It's Christmas Eve and Michaela was due two days ago but Ashlan must have other plans. Since Michaela is due anytime Kley and Greyce have let her stay with them until the baby is born, and a few days after if she wanted to. Michaela doesn't plan on staying after, Michaela is scared to be involved afterwards.

It's 11 at night and Michaela can't sleep, she walks into the kitchen and sees Greyce and Kley enjoying each other's company. They share a kiss as Michaela walks in.

**Michaela:** "I'm sorry. Am I interupting anything?"

**Kley:** "No. Not at all."

**Greyce:** "Come join us."

Michaela walks to the island and tries to sit down but can't. Kley helps her sit down.

**Michaela:** "Thanks. Sitting's been getting kind of hard to do since she's been growing."

Michaela says making a bad joke, Kley and Greyce smile.

**Michaela:** "She's going to love you two. Oooh, wow, that hurt."

**Greyce:** "What was it?"

**Michaela:** "I don't know...(she looks at them) a contraction maybe?"

**Kley:** "Are you sure?"

Michaela stands up and her water breaks. They all look down at the mess on the ground, then at Michaela.

**Greyce:** "Your water broke."

**Kley**: "We're having a baby."

**Greyce:** "We're having a baby."

Greyce and Kley get excited. Michaela looks at them.

**Michaela:** "Hospital. I need to get to the hospital."

**Greyce:** "I'll go grab your bag. Kley go wake the kids and Michaela meet me by the door."

They all head to the hospital, as they enter, a nurse puts Michaela in a wheel chair, she's doing deep breathing like she learned in those lamaze classes. Her contractions are now less than a minute apart and mid night is creeping near. As soon as she's in the room, they get her situated for labor. Dr. Chamberlain, her doctor and OBGYN since she arrived is talking to her, her mind is racing at the speed of light. She knew this was coming soon and wanted to get it over with. But she has no idea how she's going to feel afterwards.

**Dr. Chamberlain:** "Michaela, are you ready? Your water broke and your 10 centermeters. Your going into labor right now."

**Michaela:** "It hurts. Can I get an epridral?

**Dr. Chamberlain:** "Nurses, start the epridral please. Who's staying with her?"

The doctor asks Kley and Greyce, they look at each other. A young nurses gives Michaela the epridral.

**Michaela:** "Greyce, please stay with me."

**Greyce:** "I'll stay. Go with the kids."

Greyce kisses Kley and then walks by Michaela to hold her hand. Michaela is breathing and the contractions are really close. The doctor looks at Michaela as the nurses surround the doctor to help. Michaela feels more contractions and listens to the doctor as he says to push, she pushes. Greyce holds her hand, she squeezes.

**Dr. Chamberlain:** "Push, Michaela."

Michaela pushes, a few more times and she then hears a crying baby. The doctor hands the baby off to a nurse to clean, and the nurse begins to bring the baby to Michaela, she turns over.

**Nurse:** "Do you want to hold her?"

**Michaela:** "No. I can't. Greyce."

**Greyce:** "I'll hold her."

The nurse hands the baby to Greyce. Christmas day, the baby was born at midnight, so her official day of birth is Christmas day. Later that day, Michaela is laying in her hospital bed tears are dryed on her face. She is laying on her side, Greyce walks into the room that Michaela has to herself. Michaela turns and sees that its Greyce.

**Michaela:** "What are you still doing here, it's Christmas?"

**Greyce:** "We here for you and the baby."

**Michaela:** "How is she?"

**Greyce:** "Healthy. 10 toes, 10 fingers. Looks like you."

**Michaela:** "Thanks."

**Greyce:** "Do you want to hold her? I can bring her in here."

**Michaela:** "I can't. I won't."

She says starting to cry some more.

**Michaela:** "I don't know if I can handle even looking at her. I fear that if I do, I would want to... to keep her. I just want to get over this."

**Greyce:** "I understand. Stay as long as you need."

**Michaela**: "Ok."

Greyce leaves the room, Michaela begins to think about the baby that was in her just a day ago, kicking her, bonding with her. She begins to cry again, harder and gets into a ball. She hurts so much, its unbareable.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long :(, I was thinking of doing a flash back to show how deep Jason and Michaela's relationship is, and how he is with her. Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**I'm also trying to figure out whats going to happen so if any body has any suggestions, please let me know...**


	16. If Three's A Crowd What Does Four Make?

Morning's are different for everyone else. For Hastings mornings are just the beginning of the day, that starts with the perfect breakfast, the perfect coffee, the perfect conversations. For Montgomery's mornings are family time, time to talk together while everyone is making their own cereals, oatmeals, eggs, everyone is on their own time. For Fields', when Emily's mother would wake up, she'd make a healthy nutritious meal and made sure Emily ate all of it. The Marin's didn't do breakfast, except for special occasions and to make bad announcements, beware when pancakes are in the Marin Household.

It's morning and Ashley Marin made pancakes for breakfast, she is putting it on the table in the kitchen as Michaela walks in the kitchen, as soon as she notices the pancakes she gets worried.

**Michaela**: "Mom. Did Grandma die?"

**Ashley**: "Why would you think that?"

She says as she walks to the island to pour herself some coffee, Michaela sits down at the island.

**Michaela**: "Maybe its because we're not a pancake family. And the last time you made it you told us grandpa died. I wouldn't be surprised if you made them when you told Hanna you and dad were getting a divorce."

**Ashley:** "I did. Wow I never realized that I use a delicious breakfast food to reveal news."

**Michaela**: "So, what is it?"

**Ashley**: "I have a date tonight."

**Michaela**: "Go, mom. You cooked for that?"

**Ashley**: "I wanted to ease Hanna into it, sometimes I think, she hopes me and your father will get back together. And he's moved on to Isabel."

**Michaela**: "Who's the lucky guy?"

**Ashley**: "Max Winthrop. Dr. Max Winthrop."

**Michaela**: "Doctor?"

She says being impressed with her mother to bag such a nice guy.

**Ashley:** "Yes, we met at the hospital when I went to check up on you."

**Michaela:** "So me getting admitted into the hospital was a good thing?"

**Ashley**: "If you want to look at it that way. I just really hope that Hanna and Spencer are alright with me dating again."

Michaela gives her mother a confused look.

**Michaela**: "Why are you worried what Spencer thinks?"

**Ashley:** "She's been staying with us. I've been treating her like a third daughter, so I want her to be involved."

**Michaela:** "Ok. Well I have news, too. I'm going back to LA for a few days."

**Ashley:** "Why?"

**Michaela**: "I need to get a few of my things. And I'm going to get the DNA test that I left there. I think its about time that I know who fathered the child I gave up. Besides I think the father should know as well."

**Ashley:** "Really?"

**Michaela:** "Yes, really."

Hanna and Spencer walk into the kitchen ready school, as soon as Hanna notices the pancakes she looks at her mother.

**Hanna:** "Don't tell me grandpa died again."

**Spencer:** "How can someone die again?"

**Hanna**: "What's with the pancakes? Did someone die?"

**Ashley**: "No one died. But I do have news."

**Spencer**: "Did something happen?"

She says getting a little concerned.

**Ashley:** "Why don't you girls sit down?"

Hanna and Spencer sit down at the counter and look at each other, then at Ashley.

**Ashley:** "Pancake?"

She says offering Hanna a plate, almost giving up.

**Michaela:** "Mom."

**Ashley:** "Alright. I have a date tonight. I met this really nice guy and we've been getting along."

**Hanna:** "A date? So your moving on from dad, how can you do that? What if he finally comes to his senses and breaks it off with Isabel, huh?"

**Ashley**: "Hanna. Your father is engaged, i'm moving on. You need to understand our relationship has been over for a long time before the divorce. I want to be happy and Max makes me happy, he makes me smile."

**Spencer:** "Max sounds like a good guy."

**Ashley:** "He is. And he's a doctor."

Hanna perks up a little.

**Hanna:** "A doctor?"

**Ashley:** "Yes. We met when your sister had her incident, and we haven't had an official date yet. I've been waiting for all of your approval."

**Spencer:** "Including me? But i'm not even your kid."

**Ashley**: "But your apart of this family, which makes you my kid."

Spencer smiles and looks at Ashley.

**Spencer:** "I approve."

**Hanna**: "I guess I can be ok with you going on a date. I do want you to be happy."

**Ashley:** "Thanks. Michaela has some news."

The girls look at Michaela, she then takes the plate of that Ashley used as a distraction and offered them to her sisters.

**Michaela**: "Pancake?"

**Hanna:** "Stop distracting. Talk."

**Spencer:** "If no one's going to eat these I will."

She says grabbing the plate from her hands and grabbing a fork and syrup and begins to eat.

**Michaela**: "I'm going back to LA for a few days. I need to get a few more of my things and i'm bringing back gifts."

**Hanna:** "Like red bottom heels."

**Michaela:** "Like red bottom heels. It's not going to take me long to wrap up a few loose ends in LA and i'll be back to spend more time with you guys."

**Spencer:** "Just come back safely, ok. When are you leaving?"

**Michaela:** " I'm taking a plane tonight, i'll call you guys as soon as I land."

**Ashley:** "Sounds like a plan."

**Spencer**: "So are you taking Ezra with you?"

**Michaela:** "No. I don't think he'll want to miss work and I don't need him with me."

At school, Hanna and Spencer are walking to the same spot where they meet their friends, they are talking about the text Spencer received yesterday and wondering what A could text Hanna.

**Spencer:** "So we know that A sent this message to Aria but we still can't be sure it was Aria who actually did it. A could've done it to make it look like Aria did it to get us against her."

**Hanna:** "I'm not trying to gang up against Aria but she has motive. She was in love with Fitz. Michaela's dating him. Makes sense."

**Spencer:** "I just don't want to jump to the obvious conclusion, if we're going to work on this together we have to listen to A's demands and get A to tell us what happened."

**Hanna:** "And how do we know A's even telling us the truth?"

**Spencer:** "I don't know. A has sent us on wild goose chases all the time. Let's just see..."

Hanna's phone beeps, she looks at who its from.

**Hanna:** "Speak of the devil."

She opens the text and reads it. It reads, "Little Miss Spencer followed my demands to the T now its Itsy Bitsy Hanna's turn. Talk To Ezra, find out who he's more in love with, then eliminate the one he's not. And by eliminate I don't mean a firm talking to, i'll give you a little longer than Spencer. You have till the end of the week. I'll be sending updates every few days." Both girls gasp.

**Spencer:** "Does A want you to commit murder?"

**Hanna:** "I don't know. But why would A tell me to do this just to know if they are trying to help us."

**Spencer:** "Hanna this is getting serious now. Maybe we should tell the cops."

**Hanna**: "We can't. If we tell them, A will do something to us."

**Spencer:** "Your right. Well with Michaela going away for a few days, it'll be easy for us to do this."

**Hanna**: "Us? But A sent this to me."

**Spencer:** "Hey, your my half sister, so i'm helping you with half of this."

Hanna smiles.

**Hanna:** "Cute."

They see Emily and Aria sitting down at the spot they always sit at. They sit down and begin to talk to their friends. There's atleast 15 minutes before school starts and Ezra is getting things ready for the day, Michaela walks into the classroom and sneaks up behind him while he has his back to the door, Michaela puts her hands over his eyes...

**Michaela:** "Guess who?"

**Ezra:** "Uh... Mom?"

She removes her hands, he turns around, she playfully hits him.

**Michaela:** "Hey..."

**Ezra:** "I knew it was you."

Michaela then grabs Ezra and kisses him passionately, he kisses her back the same. After the kiss, he looks at her.

**Ezra:** "What was that for?"

**Michaela:** "To keep you wanting more. And to hold you over for a few days."

Ezra is getting confused.

**Ezra:** "Your confusing me."

**Michaela:** "I need to go back to LA, there's a few loose ends I need to tie up there. I'm coming back, don't worry. And I would ask you to go but I don't want you to miss work."

**Ezra:** "Well that's very considerate. Thanks for the invitation. When are you leaving?"

**Michaela:** "Tonight. I'm going to miss you. Maybe during the summer I can take you for a few weeks."

**Ezra:** "Now that sounds like a plan. Why don't I drive you to the airport and we have one of those moments like you see in the movies?"

**Michaela:** "You know me so well."

She says smiling and kisses him again.

**Michaela:** "I might need take those lips with me tough."

Ezra smiles, they share a hug, and Michaela realizes she needs to talk to Jason. That afternoon Michaela's in her office, getting things ready for her next session and packing up somethings that she doesn't want to leave behind, when Jason walks into her office, she looks at him, firmly. He's standing in front of her desk, she's standing on the other side.

**Micheala:** "Jason, your here?"

**Jason:** "You said you wanted to talk to me. About what?"

**Michaela:** "I've decieded to go back to LA. For a few days. I'm going get a few of my things and the DNA test. I thought I should finally know who helped conceive that little girl I gave up."

**Jason:** "That's...great. I'm going with you."

**Michaela**: "You can't..."

She walks to him and stares him in the eyes.

**Michaela:** "I need you to stay here and don't do anything stupid, ok."

**Jason**: "Why can't I go with you? This is important to me, too."

**Michaela**: "Because for one, I have a boyfriend who's dropping me off. For 2, you being there would complicate things for me. I'll take care of everything and as soon as I get back, you'll know the truth. Have I ever lied to you?"

**Jason:** "Never. I can't promise you that I won't do something stupid, it's me your talking to, stupidity is in my genes."

Michaela smiles looking at the man, she once-the man she loves. Jason leans into her and kisses her, she kisses him back and then breaks away.

**Michaela**: "Stop. I can't do this."

**Jason**: "Why not? I can tell your still in love with me just by looking at you. And I haven't stopped loving you."

**Michaela:** "You can't do this."

She says getting emotional.

**Michaela:** "You can't expect me to drop every relationship i'm in to be back with you again. We've tried that, remember, every time something came up and I can't be hurt anymore."

**Jason:** "I don't want to hurt you. This time will be different I promise."

**Michaela:** "Like you promised last time? and the time before that? Jason you've broken those promises time after time and I can't be the consolation prize. I want...no I NEED to be the only one."

**Jason:** "I've grown up so much since last year, things are different for sure. If we're together...If things were different, I would marry you tomorrow. Would this other guy?"

**Michaela**: "This relationship is still fresh. I have no idea where the future holds for me and Ezra, but I do know that i'm happy right now. I'm still getting to know him, he's getting to know me."

**Jason:** "So you've told him everything... including the main reason for this unexpected trip."

Michaela looks at him, the way anyone would if they knew that someone was telling the truth but they weren't. She didn't want to tell Ezra that she gave a child away, she never found the strength to tell him.

**Michaela:** "Not yet. If things evolve to us getting serious, i'll bring it up."

**Jason:** "Don't want to sound like a whore do you? Cause I know you didn't tell him about the Peter incident."

Michaela distracts herself she doesn't want to let Jason know that she told Ezra about that.

**Jason**: "You told him, this guy you've know for less than a month, you've told him?"

**Michaela**: "Thats none of your buisness."

Jason looks at her, determined now.

**Jason:** "I'm not giving up on us. On you. We're destined to be together, Chael. You know this, but your fighting it. You've always loved me more. Than Ian. Than this new guy. Sometimes I felt that you loved me more than your own father. I'm not giving up."

Jason says and leaves Michaela's office, she lets a few tears fall out of her eyes.

After school Michaela is packing some of her things and her sisters are watching her, talking to her. Spencer is sitting on the bed, sitting next to Hanna while Michaela starts putting things into her suitcase that she brought with her.

**Spencer:** "So your bringing back shoes for Han, a purse for Ashley, what about me?"

**Michaela**: "What do you want?"

Michaela says looking at her sister.

**Spencer:** "Well you know that Pandora Wright, the woman who wrote 'The Harper Witches' series? She's also a writer for the TV show, I would love it if you can get a signed copy of the first book?"

**Michaela**: "Will do. You like those books, aren't they about witches or something?"

**Spencer**: "Yeah... And werewolves, vampires, its very interesting."

**Michaela**: "I have a friend who works on the show, i'll get it for you."

**Spencer**: "Thanks."

**Michaela**: "So, what are you two going to do while the center of your world is gone?"

Hanna giggles a little.

**Hanna:** "We're going to survive without you."

**Spencer:** "I'm going to try to talk to Peter to see if we can try to have a relationship now."

**Michaela**: "That's good."

**Hanna**: "So what are you and Ezra doing before your flight?"

**Michaela:** "We're going to hang out, talk, whatever comes to mind."

**Hanna:** "So are you two, gonna...you know...do it?"

**Michaela:** "Hanna."

**Hanna**: "What? I'm not a kid anymore. Are you?"

**Michaela**: "I don't know. We're taking things slow."

**Spencer:** "Is it because your still in love with Jason?"

Michaela sits on the bed next to her sisters, she looks at Spencer.

**Michaela:** "Why would you say that?"

**Spencer:** "I can see the way you two look at each other, the way you were looking at him the other day. Your still in love with him, aren't you?"

Michaela looks at her sisters, then at the bad.

**Michaela:** "Yeah."

She says in almost a whisper.

**Michaela**: "I don't know what it is about Jason, but we've always been us. I still have feelings for him but i'm falling for Ezra. That's another reason why i'm going, I need to sort out my feelings. I wish you two can go with me, but I can't take you out of school."

**Spencer**: "How did you even get out of work?"

**Michaela:** "I talked to the principal told him I had to go back to LA. I think the only reason he hired me in the first place is because he was a One Beautiful World fan."

**Hanna:** "Well we're going to miss you, everyone is."

**Michaela**: "Almost everyone. I think Melissa and Ian are going to enjoy it just a little too much."

The girls smile. The door bell rings.

**Michaela**: "That's gotta be Ezra."

**Spencer:** "I'll go get the door for you."

**Michaela:** "Thanks."

Spencer gets off the bed and heads downstairs, when she opens the door, she sees Ian standing.

**Spencer:** "Um, Ian, what are you doing here?"

**Ian:** "I came to see Michaela, I heard she was leaving, wanted give a farewell from me and Melissa."

**Spencer:** "Well..."

Michaela walks downstairs and sees Ian.

**Michaela:** "Ian. What are you doing here?"

**Ian:** "I wanted to talk before you left."

**Michaela**: "You wanted to talk?"

Before Spencer could shut the door Jason walks in behind Ian.

**Michaela:** "Jason?"

**Jason:** "I tried calling to warn you, why didn't you answer?"

**Michaela:** "My phone's off. Warn me about what?"

Jason looks at Ian.

**Michaela:** "This is ridiculous."

Just as she says that, Ezra walks into the doorway.

**Michaela:** "Ezra, sweety, your here."

**Ezra:** "Yeah. Came to pick you up. Why are they here?"

**Michaela**: "To say goodbye. There friends of mine. Spencer can you go get my suitcase please?"

**Spencer**: "Sure."

Spencer walks upstairs and sees Hanna sitting at the top of the stairs.

**Spencer:** "What are you doing?"

She says in a low voice.

**Hanna:** "The same thing I did when she was in high school, being nosy."

**Spencer:** "Nothings going to happen."

**Michaela**: "Ezra, this is Ian Thomas, he works at the school with us. And this is Jason DiLaurentis, they were my high school boyfriends, now we're just friends."

**Ezra**: "Friends. Ok. I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

He tells Jason, she thanks him. Spencer comes down with the suitcase.

**Ezra:** "Why don't I take this to the car for you, while you say goodbye?"

**Michaela:** "That's...thank you."

She kisses him, he grabs the suitcase and walks outside. Michaela looks at Spencer, who is walking upstairs to join Hanna on listening in.

**Michaela**: "Ian. Why are you here?"

**Ian:** "To say goodbye. Until Jason told me why you were going. What if this child is mine?"

**Michaela**: "If that little girl is yours, i'm not telling you. I want you to know. I'm doing this for me, I need closure."

**Ian:** "Understood."

Ian walks to the door to leave as Michaela finishes what she has to tell him.

**Michaela:** "You can tell Melissa i'm coming back."

Ian leaves. Michaela looks at Jason, angrily.

**Michaela**: "Why would you tell him?"

**Jason:** "I don't know... we were talking and it came out, i'm sorry. I tried to calling to warn you."

**Michaela**: "Well thanks. I gotta go, my boyfriend is waiting for me."

**Jason**: "Exxxx?"

**Michaela:** "Don't do this."

**Jason:** "I'm sorry. I'm not giving up on you. I'll wait for you."

He says as she opens the door to make him leave. Michaela sees Jason walking off and Ezra leaning against his car, waiting for her, looking like a scene from out of a movie. She then tells Spencer and Hanna goodbye, gives them hugs, grabs her purse and gets in Ezra's car on the passenger side, which he was holding open for her. When he gets into the driver's seat, he kisses her, she takes a second and looks him in the eyes.

**Michaela:** "Where do you see this going?"

**Ezra:** "I don't know. But i'm enjoying this so far."

Michaela's eyes are getting watery.

**Ezra:** "What's the matter?"

**Michaela:** "There's something I need to tell you. I don't know if you'll ever understand or even want to continue this relationship after I tell you."

**Ezra:** "What is it?"

**Michaela:** "The main reason i'm going back is to read... the results.. of a DNA test, for a child that I had and gave away for adoption when I was 18. The possible fathers are Jason, Ian, & Peter. The night the rape happened Jason consoled me and the next day we were back together. I'm sorry. I should've told you from the beginning."

She says crying. Ezra wipes away her tears.

**Ezra:** "Don't cry...that's nothing to be ashamed of. I understand, i'm here for you."

The both share a hug. They both don't know what to say now...


	17. I Left My Heart In Rosewood PA

*Los Angeles*

As soon as Michaela landed at LAX she called a cab to bring her home, when she arrived at home she walked in to see her friend Katie Cassidy standing in her livingroom. Katie has her blonde hair hanging down loosely, flawless makeup.

**Katie**: "Where have you been? I've been try calling you all night."

**Michaela**: "I told you when I talked to you the other day, I went home to visit my family. Now, what are you doing in my house?"

**Katie:** "Being bored out my brains. I wanted to be the first person you saw you when got home, so yeah, i'm here!"

She says excited to see her friend.

**Katie**: "Can you at least pretend to be excited?"

Michaela lets go of her bag and runs up to her friend and hugs her, she looks at her friend.

**Michaela**: "Oh my god, i'm so excited to see you."

**Katie**: "Now there's the friend I know. So what are we doing today?"

**Michaela**: "Me is going to sleep. I was just on a long flight and I don't feel rested. Besides that I have a meeting at 3 with my agent."

**Katie**: "Come on, El. We're young, we're vibrant, let's go do breakfast."

**Michaela:** "How about dinner instead?"

**Katie**: "Your my best friend, I have no one else to hang out with."

**Michaela:** "You are Katie, freaking, Cassidy, you are an amazing actress with a wonderful personality, you have more friends than me."

She says shaking her friend into her senses.

**Katie:** "Ok. Your right, but I haven't seen you in a while, I just wanted to hang out with my bestie as soon she came back home."

**Michaela:** "And we're going to hang out, later. I promise. Now I need to call a friend of mine and set up a breakfast with him before I go to sleep."

**Katie**: "Who?"

She says stepping in front of Michaela who tried walking off to the kitchen.

**Michaela**: "Jennings Larson, he was on One Beautiful World a few years back, but last year he started on 'The Harper Witches'. My sister wants a signed copy of the book from Pandora Wright."

**Katie:** "Thats sweet."

**Michaela:** "Ok, now you, go home, or go out. Either way, go."

**Katie**: "Ok, ok, ok."

Michaela says pushing her friend to the door.

**Katie:** "But don't forget we're going to Cafe La Boheme tonight at 7."

**Michaela**: "Perfect. I'll see you tonight."

Katie walks out the door, Michaela watches her friend walk to her car and leave. She then shuts the door, locks it and walks into the kitchen pulls out of her cell phone and walks to the fridge. She grabs an Activia Yogurt, a plastic spoon from the drawer and heads to her bedroom, with the spoon in her mouth. She dials Jennings number and listens to the rings while opening the yogurt and putting the spoon in it.

**Jennings:** "Hey, Cay."

**Michaela**: "Jennings, babe. How's it going?"

**Jennings:** "Good. Tiphany had the baby two weeks ago."

**Michaela**: "Oh, my, god. That's so exicting. What's her name?"

**Jennings:** "Crisstina Grace Larson."

**Michaela:** "That's cute. How's Luke handling being a big brother?"

**Jennings**: "He's trying his hardest. He was so used to being an only child now things are different and he looks so cute holding her."

**Michaela**: "I guess it would be. How's work going?"

**Jennings**: "Good. I have to work tomorrow. I can't believe OBW has been canned. What are you going to do now?"

**Michaela**: "I'm not sure. I still have my whole life ahead of me, so I can do whatever I want. Um...if I was to ask a favor of you. Could you do it? In exchange, i'll babysit one night when you and Tiph want to go out."

**Jennings:** "What is it?"

**Michaela**: "My sister is a fan of the Harper Diaries books and I told her I get her signed copy of the first one. And since your on the show..."

**Jennings:** "I'll do it. Anything for a friend. I'll even do better than that."

**Michaela:** "What?"

**Jennings:** "You'll see. I'll have it for you tomorrow. Let's say we meet up for dinner tomorrow?"

**Michaela:** "Sound good. Thanks."

**Jennings:** "I'll text you the details. I gotta go, Crisstina's waking up from her nap and Tiph went to the store, i'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

**Michaela**: "Bye."

They both hang up the phones, Michaela finishes her yogurt and then goes to sleep.

Michaela woke up around 1, took a shower and did her make up and hair. She's wearing acid washed skin tight jeans, a loose gray shirt that hangs off her left shoulder, showing her black bra strap. She has her hair up into a french braid, she looks into the mirror as she applies her nude lip stick and then looks herself over, she's pleased.

As Michaela entered the building where Rebecca 'Bex' Phalange's office is located, she noticed a photograher snapping her picture, she rushes to the elevator and up to the 4th floor. When she gets to Bex's office, she's the only one there. She walks inside and sees her on the phone with someone, she signals 1 second to Michaela, while she sits down.

**Bex**: "I will have that to you as soon as possible. Yes, I assure you, Yalena wants the job. No, thank you. Have a good day."

Bex hangs up the phone and looks at Michaela.

**Bex:** "Michaela Marin, I thought I never see your face again. Almost thought you were saying goodbye to Hollywood."

**Michaela:** "Why are you teasing me?"

**Bex:** "Because I can. How was your trip home?"

**Michaela:** "It was good, under the circumstances."

**Bex:** "Yes, i'm sorry again about your sister's accident. She's fine?"

**Michaela:** "Yes. No one's been arrested for her accident, but she's fine."

**Bex:** "That's good...Let me start off with good news, depends on how you look at it. There's an internet company called Prospect Park that's in the process of trying to pick up OBW and air it online, along with One Life to Live & All My Children. There's two actors already signed on. If you are interested..."

**Michaela:** "I thought it was over."

**Bex**: "Well its all just talk right now, so there's always the chance that it won't happen."

**Michaela:** "Ok. But the show has ended for me, i'll have to think about coming back if its picked up."

**Bex:** "Just what I thought. But while you were gone, i've gotten six scripts for you. One is for General Hospital, since a few of there regulars are leaving, they are introducing new characters. One is for a One Tree Hill: Next Generation show they are doing. Basically they are bringing new characters kind of like that Degrassi show. There's two other pilots in there for a TV show possibly called 'Life Goes On', about a high school shooting. And another one called 'Sisters' about four different sisters who bond together over their mother death. And there's two movies, one callled "Forgotton Memories" and another called "Living Hell." I want you to read all of them and let me know which ones your interested in. I've written down which characters I think you would be best for but if you change your mind."

Bex says handing her the scripts from by her desk.

**Michaela**: "This is a little...sudden."

**Bex**: "Well you have to get back on the horse before your career's over."

**Michaela:** "But I thought it was."

**Bex:** "With me as your agent. It's not. I think you could be great at one of these, or possibly most of these projects."

**Michaela:** "But I had my mind set on staying in Rosewood, going back to be with my family. I even started dating again."

**Bex:** "I guess that's great. But Michaela, honey, your young, work on your career right now. Focus on settling down when your older. You don't want to end up like all these young celebs divorcing after a couple of years, do you?"

**Michaela:** "I'm not trying to get married, Bex. But, what i'm trying to say is...i'm rethinking everything that's going on and i'm trying to figure this out. My mind is in two different places right now."

**Bex:** "Ok, I'll give you time. Besides none of them start auditioning until next month except for General Hospital, there's is in two weeks. Just call me with your descion by the end of the week."

**Michaela**: "Ok. I'll look these over and i'll let you know by friday."

**Bex**: "I'll be waiting."

**Michaela:** "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

**Bex:** "Is there anything you want to talk about?

**Michaela**: "I'm fine."

**Bex**: "Then I guess i'll hear from you."

**Michaela** "Ok."

Michaela grabs the scripts and heads outside to her 2010 black mercedes benz, gets in the drivers side and looks at the scripts in her hand. She puts them on the passenger seat and looks at the clock, its about 3:45. Michaela pulls out her cell phone and dials Katie's cell number. Katie picks up the third ring.

**Katie:** "Finally your awake sleeping beauty. I tried calling to see when you going to wake up. I wanna shop."

**Michaela:** "That's what i'm calling you for. I have nothing else to do until dinner tonight. I was thinking me, you and Leighton can go shopping."

**Katie:** "That sounds like fun. I'll call her and I tell her we're meeting up...where?"

**Michaela**: "Melrose?"

**Katie:** "Seriously. Are you trying to bring up bad memories?"

**Michaela:** "Oh right, canceled show. Sorry. Then where do you want to go?"

**Katie:** "West Third Street."

**Michaela:** "I'll be there soon. Our usual store first? I need to pick up heels."

**Katie:** "Sure. I'll call Leighton and tell her to meet us there."

**Michaela:** "See you soon."

**Katie:** "Bye, chick."

**Michaela**: "Bye."

Michaela hangs up her phone and heads to West Third Street shopping center, Katie calls Leighton Meester, and they all head to the place where they shop when Katie can't find the strength to go to Melrose, which is half the time. Michaela ends up only shopping with Leighton on Melrose. Some people just can't move on.

As soon as Michaela walks into the store, a teenage customer recognized her and walks by her friend and starts whispering. Besides staring on One Beautiful World, not only did she find time to go back to school but Michaela also filmed an academy award nominated movie called 'On A Broken Wing' about a girl who fell in love with a boy in a wheel chair that most people found weird because he stayed to himself and read comic books. Michaela loved filming that movie and the fans loved it. It won a moon man the year it was released. As Michaela walks to look at the Louboutin heels on the wall, Leighton walks in by herself. Michaela goes up to her friend.

**Leighton**: "It's so good to see you, I thought you were dead for like a mili-second."

**Michaela**: "Uh...thanks. I'm not dead, obviously. I just needed a much deserved post show vacay. I still can't believe the show I was on for a portion of my life is gone."

**Leighton:** "How do you think I feel? Gossip Girl isn't doing so well. I'm thinking of leaving the show anyways. Maybe work on my music or find another project. My agent has a few scripts for me. What about you, all you have to do is find another project and things will go back to normal?"

**Michaela:** "That's what everyone's saying but I don't know. I kind of liked being at home. Besides...I met someone."

Katie walks in and hears her friends confession.

**Katie:** "Michaela Marin is actually dating again. And I thought Mr. Reynolds did a number on her."

**Michaela:** "Me and Ryan...I thought things with him would be different, but besides that. I like the boy next door type. The kind of a guy that would risk his life for you, Ryan seemed like that type...but I found a better boy next door."

**Katie**: "C'mon, dish."

**Leighton**: "What does he do for a living?"

**Michaela**: "He's a teacher and he's really sweet. Romantic, really hot."

**Katie**: "And the, sex is good?"

**Michaela**: "We haven't done it yet. Besides i'm waiting until I know i'm in love with him. Right now i'm not sure."

**Leighton**: "Besides it's only been a few weeks. Most normal people take longer to fall in love."

**Katie**: "Ok. But what does love have to do with sex."

Michaela looks back at the heels and finds a really nice pair for Hanna in her size.

**Leighton**: "Unlike you and the other percentage of america, most people want to be in love with the person they are having sex with."

**Michaela**: "Exactly."

She turns around with the heels in hand.

**Katie**: "Babe, those aren't your size."

**Michaela**: "I know. They are for my sister."

**Leighton**: "How is she?

**Michaela**: "She's good. Her leg is healed. The police there are as stupid as dirt, they still haven't found the driver."

**Katie**: "That sux, but those shoes are awesome. She's going to love them."

**Michaela**: "I know."

The girls start looking through the store for other stuff, when the fan from before walks by them with her friend, they are both high school aged girls.

**Keipher**: "Hi. Aren't you Michaela Marin?"

**Michaela**: "Yeah. Hi, do you girls want an autograph or a picture?"

**Rose**: "A picture, please."

The girls are in awe, shock.

**Keipher:** "I would love it if you could tweet you talked to us."

**Michaela**: "Sure. What's your twitter name?"

She says pulling out her iPhone and clicking on the twitter app, as soon as it opens, she looks them.

**Keipher**: "My name is EmmettLuver2010, lover spelled with the u v."

**Rose**: "I'm PrettyLittleFan."

Michaela starts typing and saying what she's typing.

**Michaela**: "At the store and I ran into two of my biggest fans, EmmettLuver2010 & PrettyLittleFan. I'm so glad I got to put smiles on their faces and hopefully we'll be able to meet again. Send."

The two girls squeal with excitement. They pull out their phones and see the tweet Michaela just sent from her phone. Leighton and Katie look at her friend.

**Katie**: "Why don't I take those pictures for you?"

Michaela then poses with her fans and Katie takes a picture on both of their phones. The two girls leave afterwards without buying anything. Leighton and Katie look at their friend.

**Leighton**: "Now if you moved back to Rosewood you would miss doing things like that."

**Michaela:** "Your right. I love meeting my fans."

**Katie**: "I'm just in shock they didn't ask me for pictures."

**Michaela:** "They probably didn't recognize you."

She says playing around with her friend. They continue shopping, Michaela purchases the shoes and a purse for her mother, earrings for herself. She had dinner with her two best friends and spent until 2am dancing at the club. The Papz took a few pics of her and her friends. Michaela knew what she has to do tomorrow, tomorrow was the day she was going to see the Lautner's.

Michaela woke up at 8 am, showered and made her self look cute. She put on some DKNY blue jeans and a black asymmetric ruffle top, also from DKNY. She has her hair down, light make up on. She looks herself over in the full length mirror on her closet door. She then grabs her purse, cell phone and keys and heads to her car, she gets inside and pulls out her cell phone. She has to make a big distraction while she's going to Santa Barbara, where the Lautner's live. Michaela calls a pap, disguising her voice to sound like Paris Hilton's child like voice and told them she say La Lohan somewhere accross town. As soon as she knew that no one would follow her she drove to Santa Barbara.

As she pulled into the Lautner's curb, she looked at the house to see how it has changed in the last five years, and the major difference is the main car in the driveway, it's a 2010 black toyota camry. Michaela looks at herself in the review mirror and then gets out of the car. She walks to the front door and knocks on it, a few seconds later, Neve Lautner, a beautiful 15 year old, opens the door and recongizes Michaela instantly.

**Neve**: "OMG, your...your Michaela Marin. Wha..what are you doing at my house?"

**Michaela**: "Hi, Neve? I'm here to see your mo...step mother Greyce."

**Neve:** "You know my name. OMG this is even more fantastic. Mom. Michaela Marin is here."

She says as Greyce walks to the door and sees Michaela.

**Greyce:** "Michaela, sweety, how are you?"

**Michaela**: "I'm fine. You?"

**Greyce**: "Everything's wonderful. Neve, honey, are you alright?"

**Neve:** "I'm just star struck, a little. Can I have your autograph? Please."

**Michaela**: "Sure. And a picture if you want it."

**Neve:** 'Of course. I'll be right back."

Neve says heading off to her bedroom to grab her phone and something for her sign. Michaela looks at Greyce.

**Greyce**: "It looks like your household name."

**Michaela**: "I never knew she watched soap operas."

**Greyce**: "She didn't until after she saw one of your movies. When she found out about the show she started watching it. Sorry to hear about it being canceled. What are your plans now?"

**Michaela**: "I have a few scripts to look over, I might do a movie or pilot, i'm not sure yet.

Neve then comes by her with a dvd for the movie 'On A Broken Wing' and her cell phone in hand. She hands it to Greyce.

**Neve:** "Can you take the picture please, mom?"

**Greyce:** "Of course."

Greyce takes the picture of Neve and Michaela standing close together, Michaela has her arm around Neve waist, they both have big smiles on. Afterwards Neve hands Michaela the dvd and a silver perminanet marker, Michaela opens the Dvd up and writes on the inside cover. She writes: 'Neve, always keep your head up and look forward to the next step in life. Your education should always come first. Michaela Marin.' She then hands it back and gets excited, screaming to herself.

**Neve:** "I'm going to Parker's ok. I gotta show this off."

**Greyce:** "Ok."

She hands the phone back to her step daughter as she leaves the house.

**Michaela:** "I see she's calling you mom instead of Greyce now."

**Greyce:** "Yeah, a lot of things have changed. Speaking of...Ashlan, honey..."

Greyce says walking to the other room where Greyce is playing with her sister Zooey and a friend. A beautiful four year old walks into the hallway towards her mother. Greyce picks her up and brings her close to Michaela.

**Greyce**: "Ashlan, honey, i'd like for you to meet a family friend, this is Michaela."

Michaela looks at a little girl who looks almost the spitting image of her as a child, the natural red hair, the same pouty lips, the hit of green in her eyes. Michaela starts to get teary.

**Michaela**: "Your very beautiful, Ashlan."

**Ashlan:** "Hi. Can I get down?"

Greyce puts her down, Michaela leans down and looks at her.

**Michaela:** "Are you in school?"

**Ashlan:** "Yes. I know my ABC's and I know how to spell my name."

Ashlan then goes on to sing her ABC's and spell out her name for Michaela, who is cherishing this moment. She lets a tear fall out of her eyes. Ashlan walks close to her.

**Ashlan:** "Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Ashlan takes her precious hand and wipes away the single tear, Michaela touches the hand and holds it, as she looks at her.

**Michaela**: "No. I'm not sad. I'm happy. These are happy tears."

**Ashlan**: "It's ok to be sad, tough. Gram maw has been gone for a while now."

Michaela looks at Greyce, then at Michaela.

**Michaela**: "Its always ok to cry when someone leaves you, a broken heart can't heal without tears."

Ashlan walks up to Michaela and hugs her, Michaela feels her breath on her neck, feels the softness of her touch, Michaela hugs her back. After a few seconds, Ashlan lets go backs up and looks at Michaela.

**Ashlan:** "Your pretty."

**Michaela:** "Thank you."

**Ashlan:** "I'm going to go play now."

**Michaela:** "Go ahead, have fun."

Ashlan heads back to the room where she was playing. Michaela stands up and looks at Greyce.

**Greyce:** "She has some of your personality."

**Michaela:** "She looks a lot like me. Where's Kley?"

**Greyce:** "Work. Like I said things are different, i'm not working anymore."

**Michaela**: "What are you doing then?"

**Greyce:** "Mostly house stuff, but in my spare times I donate my time doing some charity work."

**Michaela**: "Maybe I can help you out, if you ever need me to help."

**Greyce**: "That'll be great. I think I know what your really here for tough."

She says walking to the safe and grabbing out the manila envelope Michaela gave her and handing it over.

**Greyce**: "I'm guessing this is the real reason."

**Michaela**: "Thank you. I figured it was about time."

**Greyce:** "What are you going to do if its not what you want?"

**Michaela:** "I can't really change the past. Besides it doesn't matter anymore."

**Greyce:** "Well if there's anything you ever need. If you want to come see Ashlan, your welcome to come over."

**Michaela:** "Thank you. I should be going, I have to meet a friend."

**Greyce:** "I'll see you around."

Michaela leaves, holding tight onto the envelope. When she gets in the car, she's tempted to open it now.

We then see her sitting at a table, next to Jennings, a man in his thirties, half as handsome as Ezra and Jason put together. Michaela always thought of him as the character he played on OBW, an older brother. As she sits down, she notices bags under Jennings eyes. Jennings has a Dr. Pepper to drink already.

**Michaela:** "You haven't been sleeping much, have you?"

**Jennings:** "With work and the new baby, not really."

**Michaela**: "Figures. I'm so glad you choice this place for lunch, they have the best smoothies."

**Jennings**: "Really. What's your favorite?"

**Michaela**: "Oh, they have one named after me, it's that special."

**Jennings:** "Really?"

**Michaela**: "Yup."

Just as they say that, a young waitress, with black hair walks up to their table. The waitress, which Michaela knows by name, Tatum, looks at her.

**Tatum:** "Hi Michaela. Mr. Jennings Larson, I love your show. Sorry to hear about OBW, I'm going to miss it."

**Michaela:** "Yeah, so am I, Tatum. How's school going? How'd your exam go?"

**Tatum:** "Fine. Passed with a 98."

**Michaela:** "That's awesome."

**Jennings:** "Are you this friendly with everyone?"

**Michaela:** "Just about."

**Tatum:** "The usual?"

**Michaela:** "Yeah."

**Jennings:** "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with sweet potato fries."

**Tatum:** "Ok."

She writes down Jennings order, along with Michaela's order of steak and chicken nachos and a smoothie with strawberry, banana, pineapple & orange, with a little mango. Jennings grabs a Barnes & Noble bag that was on the ground.

**Jennings:** "So, I got you a gift. For your sister."

**Michaela:** "Oh, my god, thank you."

She grabs the bag, and the book out of it, she opens the cover to see it personally signed to Spencer. It says, 'Spencer, keep reading and thank you for your support. Follow your dreams & they will come true. Pandora Wright.'

**Michaela:** "Thank you so much."

**Jennings:** "That's not it, flip to the back."

Michaela flips to the back of the book and sees signatures of the stars of the show.

**Michaela:** "Is this, Krystiana Milano's john hancock?"

**Jennings:** "Yep, along with the entire cast of the show. Check the bag, there's one other surprise."

**Michaela:** "You didn't have to do all this."

**Jennings:** "Anything for my little sister's sister."

He smiles, Michaela grabs a script out of the bag, she looks at the cover and sees it says 'The Harper Witches Pilot' signed by Pandora and Reese Gallanberg, the head writer of the show.

**Michaela:** "This is amazing, thank you. She's going to die."

**Jennings:** "Your welcome."

Michaela hugs Jennings sitting down, Michaela puts the stuff back into the bag and places it on the ground by her feet just as Tatum comes back with their food and Michaela's smoothie.

**Tatum:** "Here you go guys. Enjoy."

She then puts their food in front of them, Michaela takes a sip out of her smoothie. Tatum walks off.

**Jennings:** "What kind of smoothie is that?"

**Michaela:** "A special blend. Try it."

She says putting it front of Jennings to try, he takes a sip and then looks at her as she brings it back to her.

**Jennings:** "Wow. It's actually...good. I taste pineapple and banana."

**Michaela:** "There's also strawberry, orange & half a mango."

**Jennings:** "It's good. I might have to get one to go."

**Michaela:** "Then do that. So where's Tiph, why didn't you invite her?"

**Jennings:** "She's working. She's been modeling with Crissy for a baby magazine."

**Michaela:** "That's good."

She starts eating her food. Later after Michaela had lunch with Jennings she arrived home, walked into her bedroom and held the envelope in her hand, she opens it and pulls out of the folded piece of paper, she puts the envelope on her dresser.

**Michaela:** "This is it. It's time to know..."

She unfolds the paper and reads the results.

**Michaela:** "Oh My God..."

Michaela sits on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If yo<strong>**u read this, please comment and let me know what you think. Besides that if you comment i will give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry its taking me so long, my internet is down but i am working on the next chapter as we speak, i'm sorry to say this story will be coming to a close soon. :(, sad face...**

**If I was to do a spin off for Michaela, would you read it? Bonus: After I end the story, I want to do a question segment so if there's anything you want to know send them please!  
><strong>

**Again I want to thank everyone who's ever read this story and reviewed, liked, Favorited, anything! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	18. When Michaela's Away

*two days ago*

As Ezra and Michaela stand in the airport, hugging each other finding it hard to say goodbye and recollecting themselves after what just happened in his car, they both feel something different. Michaela lets go and backs up a little, she looks at Ezra and his cute face.

**Michaela**: "I can't go. But I have to."

**Ezra**: "Why are you leaving?"

**Michaela**: "I have half a life back in LA. My friends have left thousands of messages on my phone and email saying that they are falling apart without me. Besides I have to meet up with my agent. She was one of the maniac people."

**Ezra:** "Agent. Wow, this is so real. I'm dating an actress. I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

**Michaela:** "well you just did."

She smiles at him. The airline attendant announces that they have 10 minutes left until it starts boarding for LA, Michaela kisses Ezra.

**Ezra:** "I'm going to miss that the most."

**Michaela:** "So am I."

**Ezra:** "I'll be here for you when you get back, if you want to talk about what you find out. Why did you wait so long to tell me this?"

**Michaela:** "I didn't know how you would react to finding out that I had a baby when I was younger. Most men weren't lucky to find that out in Hollywood. Actually I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want it to be leaked out to the tabloids."

**Ezra:** "My lips are sealed."

**Michaela**: "I should get on now so I can get to my seat easily. I'm not sure when i'll be back but i'll see you first."

**Ezra:** "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Michaela grabs her suitcase and heads off to get on board. Ezra watched her get on and stood there for a second to think things through. He never thought in a million years he'd date a celebrity, or a mother. As he headed to his car he thought about Aria for a moment, he knew her already. He sat in his car and stared at the steering wheel for atleast an hour before leaving.

THE NEXT MORNING

Spencer and Hanna are in the kitchen either drinking coffee or eating a yogaurt to prepare the day of school ahead of them. Ashley walks into the kitchen and is dressed, Hanna gives her a mother a look.

**Hanna:** "I didn't hear the door creak open until about 2 in the morning. Where were you all night?"

**Ashley:** "I don't have to answer that. I'm the adult here."

She says pouring herself a cup of coffee.

**Spencer:** "I'm guessing someone's date went well."

**Hanna**: "Really well."

**Ashley:** "It did. And for your information me and Max have another date this weekend."

**Hanna**: "Two dates in one week. This must be something serious?"

**Ashley:** "I don't know yet. But I really like him. Have you heard from Cayla yet?"

**Spencer**: "She texted us to let us know she got in ok. I guess since the time zones different, she didn't want to bother us while we were sleeping."

**Ashley**: "As long as she's ok. I'm going to call her later when I get to work. I'm so glad she came back to town."

**Hanna:** "Under the circumstance."

**Ashley:** "I need to call the police and see if there are any leads. I am not just going to sit back and let someone get away with that."

**Hanna**: "Go mom!"

**Spencer**: "We gotta get going. See after school, mom."

**Ashley**: "Have a good day."

Spencer and Hanna head off just as Spencer realize what she said, she looks at Hanna. Ashley kinda liked the way Spencer was acting and likes that she called her that. As soon as they exit the house, Hanna looks at Spencer.

**Hanna**: "Uh. You have had your eyes checked lately?"

**Spencer**: "Does it matter? She's been treating me just like a daughter. Besides if Tom and Ashley were still together, she would be my step mother."

**Hanna**: "Let's get to school and try to figure out how i'm going to talk to Mr. Fitz."

**Spencer**: "Right. First things first. Trying to prove that Aria could be so cruel."

The girls walk to school together. View on Ezra in the classroom writing today's assingment on the board, when Aria enters the room he continues on.

**Ezra**: "Aria, how can I help you?"

**Aria**: "I would like to talk to you."

**Ezra**: "About what?"

He puts down the chalk and looking at her.

**Aria**: "Us?"

**Ezra:** "That's been...over for a while now."

**Aria**: "No. We've been broken since Michaela the skank came to town. Since you started having feelings for her. I've been falling apart without you."

**Ezra:** "We shouldn't talk about this, here..."

**Aria**: "Your place? After school?"

**Ezra**: "As always. Class should be starting soon. And you shouldn't talk about someone i'm in love with like that."

**Aria:** "Love? You love her?"

**Ezra**: "It seems that way. I woke up this morning and it's like I couldn't breathe for a second without her. That's different from you."

**Aria:** "Apparently. We were once like this, don't you remember?"

**Ezra**: "Of course I do, but i'm in a relationship with someone else, Aria. It's time to move on."

**Aria:** "I can't. I'm not giving up on us."

Aria walks out of the classroom and passes up Jason walking down the hall. Aria has to recollect herself and doesn't know how, when she was with Ezra, he made her happy and now he's part of the pain. She heads to the table where she meets with her friends and sees Emily sitting down, with an open book studying.

**Aria**: "Hey, Em."

**Emily**: "Good morning, Aria."

**Aria**: "Where's Hanna and Spencer?"

**Emily**: "On there way I guess. There they are."

She says noticing them walking to the table and sitting down with them.

**Emily**: "Speak of the devils. Aria was just asking where you were."

**Spencer**: "We're here. What are you studying for, Em?"

**Emily**: "History. Can you help, Ms. Encyclopedia."

**Spencer**: "Sure."

Emily brings the book in between them and Spencer helps Emily, Hanna looks at Aria.

**Aria:** "How are things going? Did Michaela make it safely to LA?"

**Hanna**: "She texted me this morning when I was sleeping. She's fine. I'm good, my mom had a date last night and Spencer called her mom this morning."

**Aria**: "Spence did what?"

**Hanna**: "Yeah, I know. It's like Spencer's becoming a Marin without knowing it. Her personality's like changing too, can't you guys see it?"

**Emily**: "She's still smart as hell. It's still the same Spencer."

**Spencer**: "Hanna's just overreacting. I keep telling her it's nothing, just a reflex."

**Aria**: "It's the nature V. nurture effect. Don't you think?"

**Emily**: "I think so. Spencer has been staying with Marins. Let's just hope Hanna doesn't rub off and Spencer doesn't start using the word like a million times a sentence."

**Hanna**: "That is totally like unfair, I totally like don't say that, like, a lot."

The girls giggle at Hanna. The bell rings, the girls stand up to head to their first classes, Emily looks at Spencer.

**Emily**: "What are you doing after school? I could use your help for this test."

**Spencer**: "I'm going to talk to...my dad. See if I can try to have a relationship with him. He might not be my father biologically but he did raise me. I'll stop by afterwards, ok."

**Emily**: "K..."

**Hanna:** "You guys are like totally ganging up against me."

**Spencer**: "Your being over dramatic, agian."

They head to their first classes. While in classes Hanna couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen at lunch, when she was going to confront Ezra about Michaela and Aria, Hanna started to feel conflicted. She didn't want to pry into her sister's relationship but A said that if she wanted the proof that Aria "posioned" Michaela she had to follow her commands. After her second class of the day she walked to Spencer, standing by her locker.

**Hanna**: "I don't know if I can do this."

**Spencer**: "Hanna, we have to do this. For Michaela."

**Michaela**: "What if she's right? What if it was the restraunts mistake?"

**Spencer**: "A sent me a text telling me it wasn't. I know this might be difficult but i'm going to be there with you. We'll do this together."

**Hanna**: "But what if we break up Fitz and Michaela?"

**Spencer:** "We can't control what's meant to be. For all we know Ezra and Michaela could be meant to be together."

The bell rings.

**Spencer**: "Two more classes."

Both girls head to their next class, Hanna sees Aria walking past looking into Ezra's classroom. Her stomach does a flip.

Two classes later, Spencer and Hanna are down the hall from Ezra's classroom. They know he's in there alone because Spencer spied earlier. They get into the door way and then Hanna freaks and stands on the side where Ezra can't see them, Spencer does the same on the opposite side.

**Spencer**: "What are you doing?"

**Hanna**: "Third guessing this again."

**Spencer**: "Your going to do fine. I'm going to be with you, if you don't know what to say i'll jump in. You'll do fine."

**Hanna**: "But I can't stop thinking about hurting Michaela."

Ezra looks at the doorway.

**Ezra**: "Um...Spencer, Hanna, you do know I can see you girls, right?

They turn and walk into the classroom, to Ezra's desk. He has eaten a McDonald's chicken nugget kids meal and was playing with the toy.

**Spencer:** "We were just discussing something. Hanna has to ask you something."

**Hanna**: "Were you just playing with that?"

Ezra quickly pushes it into the open drawer and looks at Hanna.

**Ezra**: "No. What can I help you with? You do not get the assignment?"

**Hanna:** "Oh no, I never understand it, but Spencer has been helping me out with that."

Ezra gives her a 'get to the point' look. She begins to say the next thing in one breath.

**Hanna**: "Before I say what I have to say, I need to let you know that we know about you and Aria. Aria told us because I saw you two in the woods not that long ago. And we're not going to tell anyone."

Ezra looks at the two of them.

**Ezra**: "You know?"

**Spencer**: "Like she said, our lips are sealed."

**Ezra**: "Then what are you doing here? Flaunting this information. Do you want me to raise your grade?"

**Spencer**: "No..."

**Hanna**: "You would do that?"

**Spencer:** "Hanna. Get. To. The. Point."

**Hanna**: "Right. Sorry."

She says to Spencer.

**Hanna:** "Aria told us you were in love. I just need to know who you love more. Aria or our sister?"

**Ezra:** "This is none of your buisness."

**Spencer**: "When it comes to our sister, it is."

The girls give him a content stare.

**Hanna**: "And we're not leaving until you tell us. The truth."

Ezra thinks about what he's going to say. He begins to think about his feelings for each girl. He looks at Spencer and Hanna.

**Ezra**: "Ok. I love Michaela."

He stands up and looks at them.

**Ezra**: "Your sister makes me happy. You can tell her I said that."

**Hanna:** "That's all we needed to hear. Good day."

Hanna and Spencer leave his classroom, he sits down again. As they walk down the hall, Hanna looks at Spencer.

**Hanna**: "Did he convience you?"

**Spencer**: "I don't know. I think there's still feelings for Aria."

Hanna's phone beeps. She pulls it out and opens the 1 new message. It's from A, she reads it. 'Bravo,_ Hannakins. I didn't know how Erin Brovocovich you could be with Sherlock Holmes as your assisstant. Did Mr. F sound convincing or not? Because if he didn't i'll start taking things to my own hands. -A."_ Hanna gasps and lets Spencer read it, and then a picture message pops up. Spencer opens it, and in a sequence we see Aria at the restraunt putting lemon on Michaela's food. At the end it says '_Do as you please, but remember, i'll always be in charge.'_ Spencer looks at Hanna.

**Spencer**: "Now we have proof."

**Hanna**: "What are we going to do with this, though?"

**Spencer**: "We have to figure that part out. Home, tonight."

**Hanna:** "Ok."

The bell rings. It's the end of the day and we see Peter Hastings in his front yard raking leaves and cleaning it. Jason walks by him.

**Peter:** "Jason, how are you doing?"

**Jason:** "Fine. I'm not here for all that I need to talk to you..."

**Peter:** "About what?"

**Jason:** "Michaela."

**Peter**: 'There's nothing to talk about, Michaela used to be Melissa's friend. Unless you want to talk about how she got Spencer away from her family."

**Jason:** "That's not what I want to talk about. I know what you did to her."

Peter drops the rake and looks at Jason.

**Peter**: "What did that washed up actress tell you?"

**Jason**: "She told me how you raped her."

**Peter:** "She's a liar. She's always been."

**Jason:** "She's never lied to me. Your lying to yourself."

Peter begins to walk away, Jason walks closer to him and puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

**Jason**: "I want you to stay the hell away from her and don't put your hands on her again, ever! You need to turn yourself in.."

Peter turns around, Jason removes his hand.

**Peter**: "Turn myself in. That whore was asking for it."

Jason looses it, he punches Peter in the face. Peter touches his face where he was just punched.

**Peter:** "You just got yourself arrested."

**Jason**: "Are you sure about that? I'm not the one who forced themselves on their duaghter's best friend."

Jason says making Peter upset, he throws a punch giving Jason a black eye. They start fighting. A few minutes later Spencer walks into the yard and runs by them, yelling from the side to stop.

**Spencer**: "Stop it. Jason. Dad. Stop."

Veronica pulls up in her car with Melissa, Ian is still at the school. They rush by Spencer.

**Veronica**: "What's going on?"

**Spencer**: "I don't know. We need to stop this."

Melissa tries to pull her dad off of Jason. Veronica grabs Jason, when they are pulled apart Spencer stands in the middle.

**Spencer**: "What the hell is going on?"

Veronica and Melissa walk by Spencer, the boys recollect themselves. Jason looks a Peter, hesitating from telling them everything.

**Jason:** "Do you want to tell them? Because I will."

**Peter**: " You wouldn't dare."

**Jason:** "Try me."

Peter doesn't say anythig. Veronica looks at her husband.

**Veronica:** "What is he talking about, Peter?"

**Jason**: "I'm talking about how we raped Michaela Marin her senior year of high school."

The girls are all shocked.

**Spencer:** "What?"

**Veronica**: "Your lying."

**Jason:** "Michaela came to me that night broken. And finding out she was pregnant made it much worse."

**Peter:** "She deserved what came to her. She was asking for it."

**Jason**: "Yeah but if the DNA test comes back that me or Ian aren't the father. We'll have the proof."

Melissa just realized what Jason just said and rethought everything, and she then realized why Michaela stopped coming over, she looks at her father.

**Melissa**: "You. You ruined our friendship. Oh My God, I could have a half sister."

Melissa heads into the house upset, everyone's upset with Peter.

**Spencer**: "I came here to try to have a relationship with the man that raised me. But now I can't even look at you."

**Veronica:** "I want you to get your things and get the hell out of my house."

Veronica and Spencer head inside to find Melissa and to understand whatjust happened. Peter is upset with Jason, as Jason begins to walk away Peter tells him something.

**Peter**: " You'll regret this... (whisper) that bitch is dead."

A second later, Peter's phone beeps, he looks at it and he has a new text message. He opens it and reads it '_Be careful what you say out loud. You never know who's listening.'_ He looks at the text over and over again and tries to find out who sent it but it's just the letter A in the inbox over and over. He then looks around the yard and doesn't see anyone.

Ezra's apartment. Aria is knocking on Ezra's door, she has to talk to him. She misses him so much. As Ezra opens the door, he's on the phone with Michaela.

**Ezra**: "Yeah, I miss you, too. I can't wait to hear all about your trip. I gotta go my take out's here. See you soon."

He hangs up his cell and looks at Aria.

**Aria:** "I'm take out now."

**Ezra:** "Sort of. Come in."

Aria walks into the apartment and looks at Ezra, as he shuts the door.

**Ezra:** "It'll sound weird if I told her I had a student over at my apartment so, I improvised."

**Aria**: "I miss you. I miss this. Us."

**Ezra**: "That's why I asked you over. We can't do this anymore. I'm seriously falling in love with Michaela. And I can't... I won't have you hanging on. I love her and I plan on telling her that when she gets back."

**Aria:** "But i'm in love with you. I want you. No one else. Just Ezra."

**Ezra**: "Aria. This age difference between us is one of the factors, I loved you. I still have some feelings for you, but you need to move on. I have."

**Aria:** "You moved on in the middle of our relationship."

**Ezra:** "Secret. Our secret relationship. Aria. I'm you officially just your teacher as soon as you leave this apartment."

**Aria:** "You can't do this to me."

Aria starts crying.

**Aria**: "You can't break my heart. And then tell me this."

**Ezra:** "I'm sorry."

Ezra's says upset a little emotional. Aria walks to the door, puts her hand on the handle, and before she leaves she tells Ezra the last thing he'll ever hear from her.

**Aria**: "You'll regret this."

Aria leaves and heads home.

Spencer is at the Marin's, her home away from home. She just told Hanna what happened when she went home earlier to try to talk to Peter. She told her what she found out about their sister and Peter. Hanna is in shock.

**Hanna**: "I can't believe this. How could he do that to her?"

**Spencer**: "He said she was asking for it. I...I can't even think about that, it probably happened when I was home. I kept thinking... what if he would've done something like that to me?"

**Hanna**: "I can't think about that either. So what are you doing now?"

**Spencer**: "I'm not going to talk to him. Rape is something unforgivable. I'm sorry. My mom called the cops but they said that they can't do anything because it's his word against hers and there's no proof...and there's a statue of limitations. This happened over five years ago..."

**Hanna**: "Why would there be one on rape? That's horrible."

**Spencer**: "I know. But there's nothing we can do about it."

Spencer's cell phone rings, she looks at the ID.

**Spencer:** "It's Aria."

**Hanna**: "Answer it."

Spencer answers her phone.

**Spencer**: "Hello?"

**Aria:** "Spencer. Can I come over, I need to talk to you and Hanna."

She says crying.

**Spencer**: 'Sure. Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

**Aria**: "He's in love with her."

Less than a while later Aria showed up, tears dried on her face. She looks at her friends, the ones she's turned to for everything.

**Aria**: "I thought this was going to be some kind of fling and he'll come back to me when he came to his senses but he said... the words 'I love her'. And I...I need to get something off of my chest, it's been hard for me, from keeping this from you two. Let me start off by saying i'm sorry, I never intentionally meant to hurt her. I love Ezra."

**Spencer:** "We know you did it."

Aria looks at them.

**Hanna**: "A has been sending us messages about trying to find out what happened. We have the message A sent you on Spencer's phone and actual pictures of you on my phone. We were going to confront you..."

**Spencer**: "We weren't sure when. But since you half confessed, we'll let you slide. We know it's hard on you, but your not going to get away so easy."

**Aria**: "What do you...What are you going to do?"

**Hanna**: "we're not sure yet, but you'll be the last to know."

**Aria**: "You guys i'm sorry, ok."

**Hanna:** "You shouldn't be apologizing to us. My sister could have died, Aria. Died. If that would have happened I wouldn't even be looking at you right now."

She tells Aria with anger passion.

**Spencer**: "And I would have never known about Tom being my dad. All this amazing stuff would have never happened to me."

**Aria**: "So...what's going to happen between us?"

**Hanna**: "We'll start off not talking to you for a few days. What happens after that, well, get a piece of paper and draw a clue."

**Spencer:** "You can leave now."

Aria leaves upset even more. She wanted to come clean about what happened but she didn't know they were going to be THAT upset. She then realizes she's going to have to take matters into her own hands, if A was working against her and Ezra, she was going to work on getting him back. No matter what it takes. As she exits the Marin household her phone beeps. She looks at the '1 message' on her phone. She opens it, '_Poor heart broken Aria. Have Erin Brovovich & your formor bestfriends teamed up against you? Too bad...Wanna get your revenge and the man of your dreams back? I've got a few backstabbing tricks up my sleeve. Just do as I say and you'll have your happy ever after..."_

After reading the text a few more times at home Aria doesn't know what to think. Why in the hell was A one second helping convict her with Spencer and Hanna and now trying help her? She was beyond confused but wasn't going to pass up this opprotunity to have the man she loves back!

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to everyone supporting my story. If your reading this please comment. I love your input it makes me a better writer. a better story teller. <strong>

**Also... for my last tribute to the story I want you guys to tell me your favorite quote from my story. Also please send any questions you have about anything. please and thank you... **

**AND I PROMISE YOU ASHLAN'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE LAST ONE (OR TWO) CHAPTERS MEMORABLE AND EXPLOSIVE. LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	19. Something HOLLYWOOD returns home

Michaela arrived home Saturday morning at about 6am and the first thing she did was head to Ezra's place with her gift for him. She got him something she knew he was going to love. As she walks up the stairs to Ezra's apartment she over hears a couple from downstairs arguing. She loved gossip and loved it even more because it was one of her high school friends, Loretta Prince and her husband, she thinks she married Garrett Reynolds, she thinks he's a police officer now. She smirks at them in the hall, Loretta throwing Garrett's clothes into the hall. When she walks to Ezra's door, she knocks softly on the door. Ezra opens the door, his hair messy from sleeping, in just pajama pants, no shirt. Michaela looks at her boyfriend.

**Michaela:** "Surprise."

**Ezra:** "Michaela. Come in."

He opens the door and lets her in, she walks in and shuts the door behind her. She has a black shopping bag in her hand.

**Michaela**: "Sorry for waking you but I wanted you to be the first person I saw when I came home. You were my second stop. I had to drop my stuff of first. Everyone was sleeping at the house, so I had to be quiet."

She says and kisses him, passionately, he kisses her back. She drops the bag on the ground and leads him to the couch, they plop down, still kissing. Afer a few minutes, they take a breather.

**Michaela**: "I've been dying to do that. I'm sorry."

**Ezra**: "I'm not sorry."

Michaela smiles, giggling a little and the laying on Ezra's bare chest. She looks up at him, still in love.

**Ezra:** "Tell me about your trip. How did it go? Did you get the results to the DNA test?"

**Michaela:** "I did. And it wasn't what I was expecting... But I talked to my agent and she gave me a few scripts to look over. There's a movie called 'Forgotton Memories' i'm totally in love with. It's so good. It's about a teenage girl, who I would playing, who gets into a car accident with her boyfriend and forgets the life she just lived. But she's remembering a whole different life and she begins to get strong feelings for a teacher, who she kissed in her other life. That would be filmed in New Orleans so I would be on location for that one."

Ezra felt weird when she said 'fell in love with the teacher part' but he looks at her.

**Ezra:** "That sounds good. You should defently audition for that. Tell me about the other ones."

**Michaela:** "The other movie is called 'Living Hell' which I am absolutely positively auditioning for the lead. It's a little horror. Ava Gordon is a young woman with a job she loves, she's happily single, everything is good for her. Until she gets kidnapped after work and tortured by this guy who she doesn't know, he kidnapped and murdered his last victums and she didn't want to be a victum so she fights back, but he doesn't die. He lives and goes to jail, so when she's free she's still feeling stalked and scared and her personality completely changes because she fears he's going to get out to finish her off. Well the ending is predictable but it's good."

She says sitting up and explaining everything to Ezra.

**Ezra:** "What happens?"

**Michaela:** "He escapes and comes after her, she kills him. But I think that he should kill her so they can be a sequel."

**Ezra**: "But if you died in the first one, why would there be a sequel?"

**Michaela**: "There would be a different girl to stalk, duh."

She says smiling.

**Michaela**: "I love scary movies. I love all the slasher flicks, like freddy and jason."

**Ezra:** "Well I think you would be good in either role and you would totally pass as a high school student."

**Michaela**: "Uh, thanks."

She says playfully. She stands up and grabs the bag and sits back down next to Ezra.

**Michaela:** 'I got you something."

**Ezra:** "You didn't have to."

**Michaela**: "I wanted to."

She goes into the bag and pulls out a watch box, she hands it to Ezra and he opens it to see a watch in it, it's the watch that hangs from a chain. He picks it up and looks at it.

**Ezra**: "Wow. This is...Thank you. I've always wanted one of these."

**Michaela:** "I know. And also that is a complete repleca of the one Edgar Allen Poe had."

**Ezra**: "Really? And you couldn't get the actual one?"

He says smiling.

**Michaela:** "No. Somebody in Scottland or some place across the pond owns it already, sorry."

She says smiling back.

**Ezra**: "I love you."

He says catching her off guard. She looks at him, not knowing what to say next. She looks at him and realizes there's no need to deny it, she's in love with him as well. But it's not as strong as her feelings for Jason.

**Michaela**: "I love you, too."

She kisses him passionately. He kisses her back, he places the watch on the coffee table and puts his hands on Michaela's back. They break apart and and Michaela looks at him.

**Michaela**: "Do you want to do this?"

**Ezra**: "Only if you want to."

Michaela takes her shirt off and tosses it to the floor, she then unbuttons her jeans and begins to take it off when Ezra pulls them off for her and then they start kissing again. They head to Ezra's bed, he takes off his pj's and starts kissing her again, and starts kissing her kneck...

Later that day...

After Michalea made passionate, protected love to Ezra they laid in bed for atleast half an hour, she told him she wanted to surprise her mother and sisters at home but later they would have dinner at Rive Gauche, a nice bistro that is very good. When she arrived home, her family was still asleep at 9am so she made breakfeast and Spencer and Hanna were the first awake.

**Spencer**: "Good morning."

**Michaela:** "Morning."

She says in a surprise tone standing behind the counter where the food is laid out. Hanna yelps and rushes to hug her sister.

**Hanna**: "I'm so glad your back."

**Spencer**: "Me too."

She says and hugs her sisters back. They then look at the food on the counter, Michaela made scramble eggs, french toast, bacon, sausages, a fruit salad, & biscuits. Ashley walks into the kitchen.

**Ashley**: "I knew I heard squeels. Hey, baby. Welcome home, again."

She says hugging Michaela and kissing her cheek.

**Michaela**: "It's great to be back. You all are going to love what I brought back. Do you want gifts first?"

**Hanna**: "It's the Marin girls your talking to."

**Michaela:** "Right. Follow me."

She says leading them into the livingroom where she has a box with Hanna's heels in it, she picks it up and hands them to her sister, she makes a sqeek sound.

**Hanna**: "Yeah."

She opens them and sees the heels she's been dying for since she was able to wear heels.

**Hanna**: "I need to put these on."

She says sitting down and putting them on and acting like a child on Christmas morning. Michaela grabs the bag with her mother's purse inside and hands it to her, Ashley pulls it out and looks at it.

**Ashley**: "Gorgeous. Thank you honey."

**Michaela**: "I've saved the best for last. Spence."

She says pulling out a box big with Spencer's book and script inside. She hands it to her sister and Spencer sits down and opens the box and sees the book, she opens it and sees Pandora Wright's personal message to her and her signature. She loves it.

**Spencer:** "This is amazing..."

**Michaela**: "That's not it. Flip it to the back and then flip over what's in the box."

Spencer opens the book to the back and sees the stars of the show's autographs as well.

**Spencer:** "You didn't."

**Michaela**: "I didn't. My friend Jennings Larson did. Surprised me with that and what's inside."

**Spencer:** "What's this?"

She pulls out the script and looks over the cover, she reads 'The Harper Witches Pilot' and freaks, she jumps up and hugs her sister.

**Spencer**: "You didn't have to do all that. Thank you so much."

**Michaela**: "I didn't. Jennings did all that. He's one amazing guy."

**Spencer**: "Apparently. I wish I could hug him in person."

**Michaela**: "One day you will. I want you guys to come to LA this summer for sure."

**Hanna**: "Are you leaving again?"

She says after putting on the second heel, standing up.

**Michaela**: "Not right now. I'm still on defense about that... acting is in my blood, I love it. I just can't give it up. Besides I have a few movie or TV projects that I might be working on soon."

Hanna starts walking in the heels, in her head, on her very own catwalk.

**Spencer:** "You need to be happy."

**Ashley:** "Spencer's right honey, if you want to continue being Ms. Hollywood you need to go back. Don't put your life on hold for us. We want you to be happy."

**Spencer:** "Speaking of happy..."

Hanna stops and looks at her sister.

**Hanna**: "Did you find out who fathered Ashlan? Is it Jason?"

**Michaela:** "I think Jason needs to be the first person to know right now. But you'll know tonight. I promise you."

**Ashley:** "Ok. Let's go eat before the food gets cold, Michaela could tell us all about her trip and the movie she might be working on."

**Hanna**: "Besides I have to tell you how Spencer called mom, Mom."

**Michaela**: "She did?"

She says jokingly and leads her family to the kitchen.

After Michaela ate with her family, she showered and drove to Jason's with the folder she recieved from Greyce. She looks in the rearview mirror to see if anyone is around, she sees Peter Hastings carrying something to his car and driving off. She sees Jason walking outside to get the morning paper, she grabs the folder and gets out of the car. As soon as Jason sees her, he smiles.

**Jason:** "How was your trip, Hollywood?"

**Michaela**: "Great. We need to talk."

**Jason:** "Of course we do. Is that what I think it is?"

He says looking at her hands, she looks at him and notice that his eye is swollen, and lightly bruised.

**Michaela**: "What happened to your eye?"

She says following him inside his family house that he now lives in by himself. When they are in the livingroom, he tells her what happened.

**Jason:** "I got into a fight..."

**Michaela**: "Seriously Jas..."

**Jason**: "With Peter Hastings."

**Michaela**: "What? I told you not to do anything stupid. This is stupid."

**Jason**: "I'm sorry I just needed to hear it from him what he did, hear him confess."

**Michaela**: "Did he?"

**Jason:** "He called you a whore and said you were asking for it. I couldn't take that kind of talk about you. I'm sorry I did what I had to do and if I got a black eye defending the woman I love, then i'm stupid."

**Michaela**: "Why do you always have to be so heroic?"

**Jason:** "That's who I am. So...who's the father?"

Michaela opens the folder, grabs out the test and hands it to Jason still folded up. He opens it and begins to read it.

**Jason**: "99.9% Jason DiLaurentis is not the father."

He sits down and composes himself. Michaela looks at him.

**Michaela**: "I was so happy when I read that."

**Jason:** "How could you say that?"

**Michaela**: "Finish reading..."

**Jason**: "99.9% Ian Thomas...is not the father. This means..."

**Michaela**: "This means that this little girl..."

She says taking a picture out of the folder of Ashlan with Santa last year and handing it to Jason.

**Michaela**: "Is mine. Has always been, it doesn't matter who her father is. There is nothing we could've done if she was yours."

Michaela sits down and looks at him, holding his hands.

**Jason**: "I didn't want her to have that asshole as a father."

**Michaela**: "That's the thing. He's not. Kleyton Lautner is her father, Greyce is her mother. Biologically that asshole is responsible for her, but not...I was so happy when I saw that you weren't her dad, because it made me realize, one day...I want to have a family with you. I want to have kids and raise them together. Me & you, kid."

**Jason**: "I like the sound of that. But aren't you dating that teacher?"

**Michaela**: "Right now I am. But I can't predict the future, I don't know how long its going to last. But I promise you, we will have our happy ending."

**Jason:** "So your saying your going to continue to date him and wait for me?"

**Michaela**: "I'm in love with him Jason."

**Jason**: "What if he wants to marry you? If he porposed to you tomorrow..."

**Michaela:** "That's not going to happen. Wait...when I pulled up Peter was leaving with some stuff. What exactly happened when I was gone?"

**Jason**: "Veronica, Melissa and Spencer stopped the fight. I told them. Veronica kicked him out."

**Michaela:** "You did what? Spencer knows...and she probably told Hanna. Great."

**Jason:** "Again, i'm sorry...I want you, all of you. Why can't I have it?"

He grabs her and kisses her. She wants to pull away but gives in to him and kisses back. She then pulls away and looks at him.

**Michaela**: "You can be such an ass some times."

**Jason**: "I know."

Michaela kisses him back and gets on top of him, they start making out. She pulls of her shirt and looks at Jason.

**Michaela**: "You always do something to me."

**Jason**: "It's called the bad boy vibe, remember?"

He says pulling off his shirt and taking off his jeans, she takes hers off and they head upstairs, kissing bumping into the wall and the stairs. They stop and laugh at what was happening and Michaela realizes what she's doing.

**Michaela:** "I...can't do this."

She says heading downstairs and grabbing her clothes and putting them back on, Jason follows her and talks to her.

**Jason**: "I shouldn't have kissed you."

**Michaela**: "No you shouldn't have."

Michaela's dressed, she looks in the mirror and flattened her hair with her finger tips.

**Michaela**: "But I should have stopped you down here, not half way. I guess my hormones were in over drive from the morning."

**Jason:** "This...you slept with him?"

**Michaela**: "Yes. Yes, I did. I am a woman, I can do what I want, but I am no whore. Shay Bellisario might've been one, but I am not my soap character."

Michaela says storming off, leaving the DNA test and the pictures of Ashlan behind. She walks outside and sees Melissa checking the mail next door, Michaela composes herself and walks to the car, Melissa turns and looks at Michaela.

**Melissa**: "Can I officially apologize for being a nasty person?"

**Michaela:** "You...your apologizing?"

Michaela asks her, walking towards her. Melissa turns and looks at Michaela.

**Melissa:** "I am. I know we had our fights, and they were mostly me but we were once best friends. We'd tell each other everything."

**Michaela**: "We did."

Melissa giggles to herself.

**Melissa**: "Do you remember when we broke into Loretta Prince's car and put frogs all in her backseat?"

**Michaela**: "Yeah. That was classic. Her backseat smelled like frog pee for weeks. And you wouldn't believe what I heard this morning."

**Melissa**: "What?"

**Michaela**: "Her and Garrett fighting. I think he cheated on her."

**Melissa**: "Really? With who?"

**Michaela:** "I didn't hear all that, I was distracted this morning."

**Melissa:** "Um...do you want to hang out some time? Catch up like old times?"

Melissa says, looking at the mail in her hands and then back at Michaela.

**Michaela**: "I would love that. You know I missed this, us. Some nights i'd stay awake remembering all the fun we had and the pranks we pulled on everyone. Do you remember the prank we pulled on Jason, Ian & Garrett?"

**Melissa:** "Yeah. Ian still doesn't know it was us."

**Michaela**: "I never told Jason."

**Melissa:** "Have you spoken to Garrett since you came back?"

Melissa actually sounding like she cares for once.

**Michaela**: "No. There's something I need to tell you. I know Jason, um, told you what happened, with your father."

**Melissa:** "You mean that asshole. I can't believe he did that you. I'm so sorry. Now I understand why you never came back, you couldn't be in that house."

**Michaela:** "I'm fine. I need you to know that...it's hard for me to say this... the child I had, she's your half sister. This is...so hard."

**Melissa:** "Wow. This is so weird. My bestfriend had my father's illegitimate child. I can't believe it, I was kinda hoping it was going to be Jason's kid. I assumed it was."

**Michaela**: "I wanted it to be true at first. Until I realized something really important."

She says looking back at the DiLaurentis house.

**Melissa:** "What's that?"

**Michaela:** "I'm still in love with him."

She looks back at Melissa.

**Michaela:** "I gotta be heading out, I have some things I need to do."

**Melissa:** "Come by whenever you want, ok."

**Michaela:** "I will."

Melissa heads inside as Michaela gets in the car and heads home for her date with Ezra tonight. We then see Aria at home, reading old text from Ezra and thinking about him again. She couldn't let him go that easily so she's been waiting for A's reply from the other night. She doesn't know what its going to be and hope it doesn't include someone getting hurt again. She puts her cell face down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. A few second later, her cell phone beeps. She dreads to open the message, but she does anyway. '_Thought I forogt about you. Sorry. Two simple steps that'll lead you right back to the man of your dreams arms once again. Step one: get your hands on Michaela's cell phone and 'cancel' their plans for tonight. Step two: Leave the rest up to me.' _Aria closes the text and remembers what happened the other night with Hanna and Spencer, most likely they were going to be there. She didn't want to bump into them.

Aria arrived at the house a little while later, she knocks on the door and sees Michaela standing there, her hair with curlers in, make up half way done, a robe on, her cell phone in her hand.

**Michaela:** "Aria. It's so good to see you. Are you here for Han and Spence?"

**Aria:** "Um...yeah.. What are you getting all dressed up for?"

**Michaela**: "I have a date with Ezra, we're going out to dinner."

**Aria**: "Have fun."

**Michaela**: "Thanks. I'll go get them. Come in. Can you do me a favor, please?"

She says handing her, her cell phone.

**Michaela:** "Can you put this one the charger in the kitchen, it's about to die?"

**Aria:** "Sure."

Michaela heads upstairs, Aria quickly opens a new text and types in 'Sorry gotta cancel tonight. Lets make it tomorrow instead, XX.' She sends and deletes it and places it on the table by the stairs, just as Hanna and Spencer come down stairs ready to go some place.

**Hanna:** "I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you."

**Aria:** "I...I wanted to apologize. We can't let this little thing get in between our friendship."

**Spencer:** "You are a liar. And your coming off as a stalker."

**Aria**: "I know. That's why i'm apologizing."

**Spencer**: "We won't accpet that right now."

**Aria**: "I'll just go."

She says leaving the house, the girls don't stop her. Spencer looks at Hanna.

**Spencer**: "I just realized what we can do."

**Hanna**: "What?"

**Spencer:** "We can send those pictures you have on your phone to Ezra, if he didn't hate Aria, he defently will after he sees that."

**Hanna:** "How? We don't know his email.'

**Spencer:** "I have all my teacher's email addresses."

**Hanna:** "Ew.."

**Spencer:** "I'm sending them."

**Hanna**: "Ok."

Spencer begins to start.

**Hanna**: "Wait. What if he recongizes your name or something?"

**Spencer**: "It doesn't matter."

Spencer pulls out her phone and takes the pictures Hanna forwarded to her phone and forward them to Ezra's email address.

Ezra's apartment. Ezra's sitting by his computer, checking his email, he clicks on one from an email he doesn't recongize when there's a knock on the door and he stands up and walks to it.

**Ezra**: "One second..."

He says grabbing his wallet when he sees its Aria.

**Ezra**: "Aria. I told you, we can't do this anymore."

**Aria**: "I'm sorry. I just needed to ask you something."

**Ezra**: "And that would be?"

Ezra walks and places his wallet on the desk and sees a picture loading on his computer.

**Aria**: "If you and Michaela broke up...would you be with me again?"

**Ezra:** "Why would I break up with her?"

**Aria:** "Hypotetically."

**Ezra**: "Yes. I would be with you again, but I don't see that happening. Are you happy now?"

Ezra looks at the picture(s) on his computer screen, it's the pictures from the restraunt the day of his first date with Michaela. Aria looks and gets scared.

**Ezra:** "What the hell?"

He walks closer and realizes its Aria, doing something to the food.

**Ezra**: 'Did you...how could you do that to Michaela?"

Aria looks away, giving herself away.

**Ezra**: "I take it back, no matter what happens between me and Michaela. We're through. I can't be with someone as devious as you."

**Aria**: "It's not what you think, Ezra."

**Ezra:** "Leave."

Aria leaves heartbroken for the umteenth time.

We then see Michaela sitting at a table alone at Rive Gauche, The place is lightly lit with candles on each table. It's been atleast 45 minutes that she's been sitting there, she's had a refill on her drink twice. She starting to feel tired. She looks at the clock on the wall, she's getting pissed off at Ezra, how can he blow her off. She pulls out her cell phone, about to call him to see what happened when she sees that its dead. She gets upset and throws it into her purse. The middle aged waitor walks by her.

**Waitor**: "Are you sure you don't want an appietizer, Miss?"

**Michaela**: "I'm fine. I can use the check."

**Waitor**: "Well since you only had drinks, they are on the house."

**Michaela**: "Ok."

Michaela pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to her waitor.

**Michaela:** "This is for you, then."

She stands up and walks out.

**Waitor:** "Thank you."

She heads to her car in the parkinglot, she drops her purse since she was walking fast, she leans down to pick it up and heads to the drivers door, unlocks it and slides in. She's mumbling stuff to herself about talking to Ezra and giving him a piece of her mind. As she begins to put the key in the ignition, she looks up into the rearview mirror, she sees someone sitting behind her with a mask on. Before she can scream they cover her mouth with rag covered in chloroform and she passes out from inhaling it.

Later that evening, outside of the DiLaurentis house a car is sitting on the curb a few houses down staring at the DiLaurentis house. Inside the car...

**Garrett:** "So did you take care of your two?"

**Ian**: "You mean Hanna and Spencer, well it's been a little harder with Spencer moving in with them but much easier to keep tabs, since they are together half the time. They've taken the bait and I bet you they've done exactly what you were expecting them to do."

**Garrett**: "Email the pictures to Fitz. Aria's been hard to, but easy since she has been going upstairs from my apartment. Emily hasn't done anything except gone to your ex's office everyday. I think she has a crush on her."

**Ian:** "How cute. You did text him..."

**Garrett:** "Wait here we go..."

He says seeing Peter Hastings walking up to the DiLaurentis unlocked house, and walks in.

**Garrett**: "Like a moth to a flame. That bitch is getting what's coming to her."

**Ian**: "That asshole too. Leaving us to be with her. Seriously, he's pussy whipped."

**Garrett**: "What about you, Mr. Melissa Hastings?"

**Ian**: "Hey, that's different. Even if Melissa didn't kill Alison, i still would've married her."

**Garrett**: "Seriously."

Ian: "I loved Michaela in high school, I thought I rekindled that relationship last year but I guess I was still in love with the high school feeling."

**Garrett**: "Everyone was in love with her in high school."

**Loretta**: "Except for me."

She says in the backseat, her arms folded looking devilishly beautiful, her black hair hanging down, her gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with the moon.

**Loretta**: "That bitch is getting exactly what she deserved. And these little liars we're taunting, they don't know the half of what's going to happen."

She leans close to Garrett's ear.

**Loretta**: "As for the little high school bitch you cheated on me with, it's over. See her again and i'll add her to my list."

**Garrett:** "You would hurt a blind girl."

**Loretta**: "Being blind isn't an excuse to get you excempted from an affair with my husband. Step out of line again and see what's going to happen. As soon as we get these two bozo's out of the picture, things will be so much simplier. We'll mourn like normal people and look concerned. Play the part of wrecked."

**Ian:** "Are you sure your not the actress?"

**Loretta**: "Shut up. Drive."

She says leaning back, after taking charge of the situation. Her dead eyes focused on the road ahead.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it and were completely surprised by the ending...dununanun!<p> 


	20. Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**For all of my younger fans, this chapter will have a few curse words. Don't worry its for dramatic reasons only!**

The DiLaurentis house has never been dark before, but tonight all the lights were out execpt a few blubs in the basement, making it dim. Michaela Marin is sitting in a chair hands tied in front her, feet bound together, a bandana restricting her mouth, she's passed out. Her eyes blink, she's beginning to wake up, Peter Hastings walks towards her as she opens her eyes and looks around. He holds a gun up to her head.

**Peter**: "Scream and die."

He tells her, and removes the gag after she nods her head ok. She shakes her head, feeling the release, making her auburn red hair fall down beautifully.

**Michaela**: "Why are you doing this? Where am I?"

**Peter**: "It doesn't matter where you are. And i'm doing this because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, you fucking slut. You had to tell your little boyfriend..."

**Michaela**: "He could tell something was wrong. I've never lied to him. What are you going to do?"

**Peter**: "Your going to get what you deserve."

He says aiming the gun at her head.

**Michaela**: "Please, DON'T."

She tells him, almost in tears. Peter then goes to a part of the basement blocked off and grabs Jason, who is tied up and gagged as well.

**Peter:** "I'm going to kill Jason."

**Michaela:** "You wouldn't do that. You would never hurt him."

**Peter**: "I will. I am and, after I kill you. It's going to be a murder/suicide. He got so pissed off that the child you had when you were 18 wasn't his, killed you then shot himself out of regret."

**Michaela**: "How did you..?"

**Peter**: "For one, Melissa told me. I also found the test upstairs, along with the pictures of OUR bastard child."

**Michaela:** "You can't do this. Your family will never forgive you for killing your son."

Peter drops Jason making him fall to the ground and walks by Michaela, aiming the gun up her chin.

**Peter:** "Shut the fuck up, you little bitch. You're the reason my life is fucked up now. That night wasn't suppose to happen, but I came downstairs to get something to drink to help me sleep and I saw you there, laying on the couch, calling out for me. You kissed me first so I thought you wanted me."

**Michaela:** "I thought you were Ian and I told you to STOP. I never asked for you to continue. I never asked to raped."

She lets out a few tears. While Peter is distracted with Michaela, Jason starts to loosen up his hands, he keeps trying hard to get out to save Michaela. Peter aims the gun at Michaela, then turns around and aims it at Jason who pauses.

**Peter:** "I'm not stupid, stop trying to play hero. Your not going to come to her rescue now. Sorry."

Peter goes to pull the trigger when Michaela shouts something to him.

**Michaela**: "Shoot me. Kill me. Don't hurt him."

Jason tries to force through the gag no, don't do that, but he can't. Peter aims the gun at Michaela and shoots, as he does Jason gets his hands loose and grabs Peter's leg making him fall down, the gun falling out of his hand. Peter hit his head on the concrete ground and has hurt himself. Jason pulls the gag off and pulls his feet out and walks towards Michaela, starts untying her hands and feet, while talking to her.

**Jason**: "Your going to be alright. How could you be so stupid? I would die for you anyday."

**Michaela**: "I can't help it."

**Peter:** "Your wish may come true."

He says standing up aiming the gun at Jason.

**Jason:** "Let us go."

**Peter:** "I can't do that, i'll go to jail, but if you were to 'shoot yourself' i'll be steer clear."

**Jason:** "Fuck you."

**Peter**: "How are you going to stop me?"

Jason grabs Peter's arm with the gun in it and they start fighting over the it, Michaela gets out of the chair and walks to the stairs to go up, when the gun they were fighting over flies out of their hands and slides to the other side of basement, Michaela rushes to it as best as she can and grabs the gun, Peter tries to get to it first but Michaela aims at Peter.

**Michaela:** "What are you going to do now, asshole?"

**Peter:** "You would never shoot me."

**Michaela**: "Just watch me."

She says faintly. She pulls the trigger and shoots Peter in the left leg as she falls to the ground, Jason rushes by her and catches her before she falls. Peter cusses and grabs his wound.

**Jason:** "Are you alright?"

Peter goes for the gun but Jason grabs it and aims it at Peter.

**Jason:** "Leave or I promise you, I won't miss."

Peter then limps upstairs. Jason looks on Michaela and finds a gun wound on the left side of her chest, she's loosing a lot of blood. He grabs her up and brings her up into the living room, laying her on the couch, Peter left a blood trail out the front door, leaving the front door open. Jason looks at Michaela, her eyes are open. He takes a towel from near by and puts pressure on the wound.

**Jason:** "Your going to be ok, i'm going to get help."

He says letting a few tears out.

**Michaela**: "I...I...I love you."

She says crying.

**Jason**: "I'm going call 911."

He finds his cell and dials 911 and gives them the info, afterwards he rushes to Michaela's side, on his knees he's holding her wound.

**Jason**: "Michaela..."

He looks at the towel, picks it up and gets her blood on his hands. He starts crying harder.

**Jason:** "Michaela.. don't go to sleep. Stay awake."

Michaela's eyes look faint, he holds her hand, bringing it to his face.

**Jason**: "Michaela, please, I need you."

She closes her eyes just as he hears the sirens outside of the door, the EMTs rush inside as well as a few police officers.

**Officer:** "Back away from the victum with your hands up."

Jason stands up, holding his hands up, the officers walk by him while the EMTs check for Michaela's heart beat.

**Jason:** "Please tell me she's ok."

**Officer:** "Can you tell me what happened here?"

**Jason:** "Peter Hastings shot her."

**Officer:** "I'm going to need you to come down to the station to file a report."

After getting a faint heartbeat the EMTs check everything and put her on a stretcher and into the ambulance, as that's happening Jason's walking outside with the officer's, all the neighbors are outside to see what's going on but they didn't see Michaela in the ambulance so everyone is whispering about who was with Jason. Melissa and her mother see Jason, and Melissa rushes over to him.

**Melissa:** "What happened?"

She asks him before he gets in the cop car.

**Jason**: "Our father shot Michaela."

**Melissa:** "Oh My God. Is she going to be alright?"

**Jason**: "I don't know. Call Spencer, Ashley and Hanna. Let them know she's in the hospital. I have to go get Peter arrested."

He tells her, the officer then puts him in the backseat of the car. Melissa walks to her mother and tells her what Jason just told her.

30 minutes later at the hospital, Spencer, Hanna and Ashley are sitting in the empty waiting room to hear anything on Michaela and they haven't yet. Spencer called Emily, didn't even think twice about not calling Aria. As Emily walked into the waiting room, she rushes to her friends and hug her.

**Emily:** "What happened?"

**Hanna:** "Michaela was shot."

**Emily:** "Oh My God. By who?"

**Spencer**: "We're not sure."

Ashley gets off the phone with Tom and walks by the three of them. She notices that Aria isn't there.

**Ashley**: "Your father said he's on his way. Hey, Emily. Is Aria on her way?"

**Hanna**: "We...we aren't talking to Aria right now."

**Ashley**: "Why, did something happen?"

**Spencer:** "Something...nothing big. Where's the doctor, when are we going to find out how she's doing?"

**Ashley**: "I'm not sure."

Ashley then hears her boyfriend.

**Max**: "Ashley."

Ashley turns around and walks by Max. He's holding a chart in his hands.

**Ashley**: "Max. Are you Michaela's doctor?"

**Max**: "I am."

**Ashley**: "Please tell me my baby girl is ok."

Max gets a concerned look on his face, Ashley begins to get teary.

**Max**: "She's lost a lot a blood. We've stopped the bleeding but we have to do surgery to remove the bullet, and as all surgery's go. You never know what can happen. We are going to do our best to make sure she's ok."

Ashley lets a tear fall out as she looks at Max, the man in his late thirties with rugged good looks, dark brown hair and green eyes she can get lost into.

**Ashley**: "I can't loose her, not again."

**Max:** "I promise you, i'm doing the best as possible."

**Ashley:** "Ok."

As Max walks away and Hanna, Spencer & Emily walk towards Ashley. Hanna hugs her mom.

**Hanna:** "What's going on?"

She lets go and looks at her mother.

**Ashley:** "They have to do surgery to get the bullet out. I want to kill the son of bitch that did this to her. Wasn't she going on a date tonight?"

**Spencer**: "Wh..Where is Ezra?"

**Ashley**: "I just wanna know what happened?"

Jason then walks in the waiting room, they all look at him, Melissa and Veronica Hastings following behind.

**Jason:** "I can tell you what happened."

They all look at him, including Melissa and Veronica.

**Jason:** "I'm not sure how exactly but Peter Hastings tied Michaela and myself up. He was going to kill us both until I loosen myself and knocked the gun out of his hand, but that was after he shot her. But she shot him in the leg."

**Ashley**: "Peter Hastings? Why would he do this?"

Before Jason could tell Ashley what Peter did, Veronica walks by Ashley and tells her.

**Veronica:** "Apparently my husband raped her, her senior year. If I had known this happened, I would have done something about this, Ashley."

**Ashley:** "Wa...Your telling me, Peter Hastings raped my daughter and she never told me."

Ashley says pissed off, determined now to make his life a living hell.

**Jason:** "He was threatening her. He threatened to kill her or you guys."

**Ashley:** "So she talked and he was going to kill her?"

**Melissa:** "Wait..you said she shot him? Then that would mean he would be in the hospital."

**Ashley:** "I'm going to find that son of bitch."

**Veronica**: "I'm coming with you. You guys stay here."

Veronica and Ashley head off on a mission. Spencer walks by Jason and asks him a question.

**Spencer**: "Where's Ezra? Was he there, too?"

**Jason:** "No, he wasn't."

**Hanna:** "Someone should call him."

**Spencer**: "We're going to have to call Aria."

We then see Veronica and Ashley walking up to a counter to ask about Peter. A nurse behind the counter looks at both women.

**Nurse:** "How can I help you?"

**Veronica:** "I'm looking for my husband, Peter Hastings."

The nurse begins typing things into the computer, she comes up with a room number.

**Nurse:** "Peter Hastings is in stable condition in room 219."

**Veronica**: "Thank you. Can you get security for me?"

**Nurse:** "Um...why? Is something wrong?"

She says picking up the phone.

**Veronica**: "He...we just need security with us."

The nurse then calls for security. Both women walk into room 219 and as soon as Peter notices his wife and Ashley, he sits up.

**Peter**: "Honey, what are you doing here?"

**Ashley:** "I'm here to confront you. I know what you did to my daughter and your not going to get away with it. AS soon as you get out of the hospital your going to jail for attempted murder and rape. You might want to keep an eye on your back and beware the wrath of Ashley Marin."

Ashley tells him with a deep passion.

**Veronica**: "And if you even think of thinking or calling Michaela, your going to get LIFE in prison."

Both women exit the room and two police officers walk into the room, folding their arms. One of them, a muscular black man gives him a once over and an evil stare.

A little while later, everyone in the waiting room is waiting for Max to come out with an update, Ezra came after Spencer called. Everyone was sitting down, when Max walks out its like everything is in slow motion as he tells Ashley what happened. Hanna starts crying harder and falls into her sister's arms. Ashley lets her tears fall out...

**3 Months Later...**

We see Michaela laying in a hospital bed, in an acoma, a nurse is in there messing with her checking her vitals and things, making sure everything is good with her. Michaela blinks her eyes and opens them.

**Michaela**: "Wh...where am I?"

She asks in a waking voice, she looks around.

**Nurse**: "Your in the hospital, you've been in an a coma for a while now. I'll go get the doctor."

The nurse says and leaves the room, a few minutes later the doctor walks into the room.

**Doctor**: "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a while now."

**Michaela**: "How...how long?"

**Doctor:** "Just about 3 months. How do you feel?"

**Michaela**: "I... I don't know..."

She says feeling a little more awake.

**Doctor**: "That's good, you still have some more healing to do..."

**Director**: "Cut..."

The director says through a mega phone, Michaela gets out of bed as everyone scatters around the "hospital set".

**Michaela**: "C'mon, Affleck, that was perfect."

She says walking by Ben Affleck sitting in the directors chair, he strokes his face and looks at her.

**Ben**: "And you were good, its just Mr. Hart isn't. Its time for a break my ass is starting to hurt."

**Michaela**: "Well get up, walk around."

She says smiling at Ben, as he does just that. Hanna and Caleb walk by Michaela.

**Hanna:** "That was amazing. You, are amazing."

**Michaela**: "Thanks. Hey, Caleb. How's everything going?"

**Caleb**: "It's great. I never in a million years thought i'd be on a movie set."

**Michaela**: "Well, it's happening. I can't believe Spencer didn't come, I wanted to see both my sisters."

**Hanna:** "Well you know Spence, she wouldn't even miss a day of school if the President said she could."

**Michaela**: "Are you guys enjoying LA?"

**Hanna**: "It's so beautiful."

Michaela looks at her sister, then at Caleb.

**Michaela**: "Caleb, why don't you enjoy crafty and let me and my sister catch up in my dressing room?"

**Caleb:** "Uh, sure. I'll wait here."

Caleb kisses Hanna and then heads to craft services while Michaela and Hanna walk into Michaela's beautiful girly dressing room, where she has her iPod touch in her iHome playing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream album on low. She starts changing out of her 'night gown' and into her clothes.

**Michaela**: "So, how's Spencer and Toby, still together?"

**Hanna**: "Yeah, she's staying with her mom and Melissa...Why didn't you come home for Ian's funeral?"

**Michaela:** "I didn't want to. But I sent Melissa flowers and a gift card to Babies R Us. I also offered for her to come to LA for a visit, if she wanted. Peter's still in jail?"

**Hanna:** "15 years and counting..."

**Michaela**: "How's mom and Max?"

Michaela sits down on the couch, Hanna wonders around looking at everything and adoring the sight.

**Hanna:** "There fine. You know you wouldn't have to ask for this Rosewood update if you would come home, or even call once in a while."

She says sitting on the couch, looking at her sister.

**Michaela:** "I've been busy, i'm wrapping up this movie, press junkets for One Beautiful World, audition after audition... And I do call..."

**Hanna**: "Jason, maybe."

**Michaela**: "How's Ezra doing?"

**Hanna**: "He's fine. He's back with his ex."

**Michaela**: "I never did get to meet the lucky girl."

**Hanna**: "I think you did, you probably just don't remember her. What's going on with you and Jason? Are you dating?"

**Michaela**: "Not right now. I'm young, I need to focus on being happy and having a career, besides he needs to stay in Rosewood and help find his sister's murderer."

Hanna gets a weird look on her face but doesn't let her sister see it.

**Hanna:** "How do you feel, have things been different since your near death experience?"

**Michaela:** "I was lucky as hell the bullet didn't hit any organs. That made me realize I had something else important to do in this life."

An intern walks into Michaela's dressing room after knocking and being invited in, he looks at her blushing a little.

**Boy:** "Mr. Affleck says you can go home he's going to finish this scene tomorrow when the doctor's not drunk."

**Michaela:** "I knew I smelt liquor on his breath. Thank you."

Michaela looks at her sister after the intern leaves.

**Michaela:** "How about I take you and Caleb to an early dinner?"

She says standing up grabbing her iPod and putting it in her purse.

**Hanna:** "I think he liked you."

She tells her sister as they exit the room.

**Michaela**: "Hanna..."

**Hanna**: "I also think Emily had a crush on you..."

**Michaela**: "Mh...If I were into girls, i'd totes date your friend."

**Hanna:** "Cayla..."

She says teasing her sister. Both girls exit the room and Leighton walks by Michaela, she's looking happy.

**Leighton**: "I got a call back for the SISTERS pilot."

**Michaela**: "Oh my god, that's amazing. I'm auditioning for that Friday."

**Leighton:** "I know...Uh..."

Leighton looks at Hanna, just as Caleb walks by them.

**Michaela**: "Leighton, this is my sister Hanna and her boyfriend, Caleb. "

**Hanna**: "Nice to meet you, I loved you in the Roommate."

**Caleb**: "Country Strong is my favorite."

**Leighton**: "Thanks. Are you guys heading out?"

**Michaela**: "Why don't you join us, we're going to dinner."

**Leighton:** "Love to. We've got some catching up to do anyways."

Michaela, Hanna, Leighton and Caleb all head out to dinner at one of Michaela's favorite eateries. As they walk off we see someone on their phone watching the news, a reporter for CNN has made an announcement.

**Reporter**: "It's unknown how the prisoner escaped at this time but this small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania is under lock and key,I am told that he is armed and dangerous. He jumped a guard from behind, stole his weapon and ran..."

She looks at the camera, holding her ear piece in.

**Reporter:** "I was just reported that the prisoner, a once former attorney Peter Hastings, the man who attempted murder on actress Michaela Marin just a few months earlier is the escapee..."

**FIN, ****THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S READ AND COMMENTED, THANK YOU, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST (TEAR) CHAPTER OF PICTURES LOVES LIARS...<strong>

**IF THERE'S ANY QUESTIONS ASK AWAY AND I WILL ANSWER...**

**I AM SERIOUSLY THINKING OF WORKING ON A SPIN OFF OF MICHAELA IN HOLLYWOOD, I WILL TRY TO HAVE AT LEAST THE FIRST CHAPTER UP BY SUNDAY OR NEXT WEEK... THANKS AGAIN, LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
